Su posesión
by Mimita93
Summary: Debido al Derecho de Pernada, Elena Gilbert, una esclava que trabaja en la plantación del Duque Darkblood, acude la noche antes de casarse, a la mansión de su señor. Está aterrada porque piensa que quién la espera es un viejo libidinoso que le da escalofríos, pero no será él con quién se encontrará y quizá, aquel hombre, no quiera dejarla escapar.
1. Chapter 1

**SU POSESIÓN**

Advertencias: Universo alternativo. Todos son humanos. Lemon  
Disclamer: Los personajes perteneces a L.J Smith y al canal CW

Hola de nuevo! Vengo con un nuevo fic, que espero que os guste tanto o más que el anterior :) Ya sabéis que los coments incrementan mi motivación :P

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Para todos los demás, ese día, era como otro cualquiera, un día de trabajo duro bajo el caliente sol de Virginia, sin apenas agua ni descanso, pero no lo era para Elena. No había notado nada a su alrededor desde que se había levantado esa misma mañana, ni siquiera era consciente de sí misma. Había trabajado como todos los demás también, pero su estado de ánimo se asemejaba más a un espectro, sin vida, sin inmutarse por nada, no había hablado con nadie, comido ni bebido nada, de hecho hacía días que no hacía nada de eso.

Desde que se había enterado de su inminente compromiso, había dejado de hacer todas las cosas que alguien que se considerase humano hacía y que no podía dejar de hacer. Solo se levantaba de la cama para trabajar en los campos y cuando ya era tan de noche que no se podía distinguir el cielo de la tierra en el horizonte volvía a su casa, se metía en la cama e intentaba dormir, pero era algo que apenas lograba conseguir tampoco. Habría dado todo el dinero que hubiera podido conseguir en su vida, por haberse quedado en la cama solo un día. Al menos el trabajo la ayudaba a no pensar, o eso se decía ella, que tampoco era que hubiera podido alejar esos malditos pensamientos de su cabeza mientras lo hacía, pero llegado ese día ya nada tenía remedio.

Todavía era pronto cuando hubo terminado, aunque era el único día en el que Elena hubiera querido seguir trabajando hasta que su cuerpo se lo hubiera permitido, incluso lo habría hecho gustosamente hasta el amanecer, ya que necesitaba tener su mente ocupada, pero su madre y hermana le habían ayudado a terminar sus tareas lo más rápido posible para que pudiera tener un rato a solas, que la ayudase a pensar y a prepararse para lo que se avecinaba. Elena seguía sin hablar con ellas, les había retirado la palabra el día que se enteró de que la habían comprometido, un par de semanas atrás.

Miranda, preocupada, se acercó a su hija, dispuesta a hablarle del matrimonio, era su última oportunidad para explicarle lo que debe hacer una buena esposa, de la manera que tiene que comportarse ante su marido y amo y de cómo atender a todas y cada una de sus necesidades, ya que antes, no había podido hacerlo. Quería que Elena la escuchase, puesto que lo que iba a contarle era importante y necesitaba que prestase atención. Se acercó más a donde ella estaba y lo que vio le partió el corazón, su hija no sólo seguía triste por su inminente futuro si no que, además, estaba todavía enfadada con ella y creyó que su niña jamás llegaría a perdonarla. Era comprensible, reflexionó Miranda, después de todo, ella la había vendido, como si de una mula coja e inservible se tratara.

-Mi vida, ¿Cómo estás?.- Le preguntó con amor, acariciando su hermoso pelo y sentándose a su lado. Ella no respondió. Miranda le puso una mano sobre el hombro, la cual retiró Elena de un manotazo.- Elena, cariño, tienes que entender en la difícil situación en la que me habían comprometido. No pude negarme.

Elena seguía furiosa con su madre y profundamente dolida. Todavía no entendía cómo le había podido hacer algo así. Cada vez eran menos frecuentes los matrimonios por conveniencia o los que se realizaban para sufragar alguna deuda, sobre todo entre esclavos. Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera debían nada. Los esclavos tenían un dueño, debían cumplir con sus obligaciones y proporcionarles beneficios, pero casi siempre podía elegir con quien compartir su vida. Elena siempre había pensado que podría casarse con quien quisiera una vez llegado el momento, alguien a quien amaría y él a su vez la correspondería, aunque siguiera siendo una esclava toda su vida.

-Claro que no… no puedes negarte a nada de lo que él te pida, ¿verdad?.- Le preguntó resentida. Ahora ella lo sabía a la perfección.

-Elena, no...- Angustiada retiró la mirada de su hija, la cual tenía unas oscuras manchas sobre los ojos, que le atravesaron directamente el corazón.

-¿Qué, lo vas a negar?.- Miranda no contestó.- Te pide que le sirvas la comida… y lo haces. Te pide que le calientes la cama… y tampoco dudas en hacerlo, ¿Verdad mamá?.- Enumeró Elena.- Te pide me cases con su hijo y no te niegas.

-Mi niña, por favor, no me digas esas cosas.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pensaste!.- La recriminó.- Aceptas todo lo que te pide, todo, mamá.

-Sabes que no tenía elección, Elena, que no la tengo.

-Por supuesto que no la tienes.- Le dio la razón, puesto que ya no podía hacer otra cosa. Primero se debía a su señor, después a sus padres, ya que ellos _siempre_ hacían lo mejor para sus hijos y una vez que estuviera casada, no se pertenecería ni a sí misma. En ese mundo, una mujer siempre era una esclava, fueran de la clase social que fueran. Resopló.- De todas formas ya no hay nada que hacer, me casaré con él y haré todo lo posible por ser una buena esposa.- Dijo con resignación.

-Elena, cariño, entiende toda esta situación. Tenemos que compensarle de alguna forma el favor que nos prestó. Ahora estaríamos muertas o habríamos contraído alguna enfermedad imposible de curar. ¡Nos ayudó!

-¿Pero por qué yo? Jenna es la mayor, ¡Ella es a la que tendría que casarse!.- No quería sacar a colación a su hermana, lo que le estaba pasando no se lo deseaba a nadie y menos a ella. Jenna era la persona a la que más quería y en la que más confiaba, pero no podía evitarlo, no quería casarse, se negaba a pertenecer a nadie más.

-Por favor, Elena.- Le dijo su madre intentando que entrase en razón.- Cuando tu padre murió, él nos ayudó sin pedir nada a cambio y es a ti a quién quiere su hijo, él está loco por ti.

-Sin pedir nada, hasta que empezó y luego no paró.- Replicó amargamente.

-¿Sabes que si nos hubiéramos negado habrían encontrado otra forma para que te casaras con él, no?

Elena tragó saliva sonoramente y asintió, sabía que cualquier muchacha que no tuviera nada que ofrecer no podría casarse, estaba segura que aquel hombre se habría encargado de que así fuera y ya no tuviera más remedio que casarse con él.

-Supongo que si…- Coincidió con ella.

Miranda observó a su hija y no pudo evitar fijarse en lo hermosa que era, a pesar de no tener la piel tan blanca como la porcelana, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules y comprendió a todo aquel que se sintiera atraído por ella. Todavía no sabía si aquello podría beneficiarla o hacerla caer en desgracia, según estaban las cosas, se parecía más a lo segundo.

-Mira el lado positivo.- Le dijo acomodando un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja.

-¿Lo hay?- Preguntó incrédula cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que lo hay, te vas a casar con uno de los capataces, Elena.- Le dijo, como si aquella afirmación lo explicase todo, pero eso era una de las cosas que más miedo le daba, después de pasarse la vida viendo como los capataces maltrataban a los esclavos, no quería ser la esposa de uno de ellos.- Alguien con un pequeño poder aquí dentro.- Comenzó su madre, enumerando las ventajas.- Alguien que gana mucho dinero, que te dará un buen hogar donde criar a vuestros hijos y te tratará como a una reina. Elena, mi vida, nunca te va a faltar nada, no tendrás que estar todo el día bajo el sol trabajando por una miseria, nadie podrá venderte, maltratarte o matarte…- Elena tragó saliva sonoramente, pues no es precisamente lo que pensaba de lo que se podría librar.- Tendrás una vida mejor a su lado. Créeme.- Le pidió cogiéndole ambas manos y mirándola a los ojos.

Elena no sabía si hacerlo, nunca le había gustado cómo la miraba su prometido, ese brillo extraño que tenía en los ojos y su sonrisa… le daba escalofríos. Desde el día en que pudo observarle en uno de sus mejores momentos, cuando él, empuñando un látigo fustigaba con todas sus ganas a un esclavo muy mayor que se había desmayado por el cansancio, tenía un miedo horrible a quedarse a solas con él.

-Pero no le quiero.- Le dijo haciendo que sus lágrimas volvieran a empañar sus ojos, desasiéndose de sus manos e intentando por última vez que su madre entrase en razón.

-Aprenderás a hacerlo, Matt es un hombre bueno, honrado y además es verdaderamente apuesto, no creo que tengas problemas para amarlo algún día.

A Miranda le dolía estar mintiendo a su hija, pero tenía que tranquilizarla. Había visto a ese chico en los campos y era uno de los que más mano dura ejercía sobre los esclavos, a pesar de ser de los más jóvenes. Sabía que descargaba todas sus frustraciones con ellos, ya que no podían hacer nada por detenerlo, por suerte, a su familia nunca la había tocado. Su padre, era totalmente diferente a él, las trataba como si de verdad fueran su familia y hacía lo posible por ayudar. Nunca le había visto levantar el látigo sobre un esclavo y no había podido evitar enamorarse por segunda vez en la vida. De vez en cuando, Matt acompañaba a su padre a cenar con ellas y Miranda apreciaba lo mucho que su actitud cambiaba, era educado y amigable, pero era demasiado serio, contenido y miraba a su hija como a una pieza de carne, jugosa, sabrosa y caliente. Rogaba a dios con todas sus fuerzas que fuera igual de cariñoso y bueno con Elena cuando se casaran, como su padre lo era con ella, si no, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Elena volvió a sentir la mano de su madre recorriendo su cabello, acariciándoselo unos segundos y después como se levantaba y se iba, dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos.

_**D&E**_

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse cuando Damon Salvatore, heredero del ducado de DarkBlood, regresaba de Inglaterra junto a su hermano Stefan, a la plantación de cacao que su padre tenía en Virginia. Habían pasado la última temporada en Londres, conociendo a bellas mujeres, haciendo buenos negocios y bebiendo demasiado. Se habían divertido tanto que no querían volver a poner un pie en América, pero como le habían prometido a su padre, tenía que volver para cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Ambos habían vuelto decaídos, especialmente Damon, puesto que no sabía bien qué quería su padre de él. Esperaba que sólo fuera para pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos, ya que su padre pasaba largas temporadas ahí y ellos hacían todo lo que podían para quedarse en Londres, pero no lo creía en realidad, ya que Giuseppe en último año le había estado presionando para que encontrase una buena esposa, sana, joven y rica que le pudiera dar muchos herederos. Pero Damon se mostraba reacio a casarse, todavía le quedaban muchos años para disfrutar de su soltería y además controlaba a la perfección la plantación y todos los negocios con los que contaban. Así que lo que quisiese su padre de él o de ellos era un misterio hasta que hablara con él.

Además, le había hecho prometer que ayudaría a Stefan a encontrar algo con lo que ocupar su tiempo, ya que a éste solo le gustaba divertirse y gastar dinero. Dinero, que no ayudaba a reponer. No quería ocuparse de ninguno de los negocios ni emprender el suyo propio y tampoco quería alistarse. Lo más fácil para Damon era dejarle que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero era su hermano y tenía que ayudarle, aunque no se lo ponía fácil, esperaba que su padre le echase una mano en el tiempo que estuvieran allí.

Lo que los dos hermanos no esperaban encontrarse era con el recibimiento con el que se toparon al llegar: los campos estaban ya vacíos tras la dura jornada, las luces de las casetas en las que vivían los esclavos estaban encendidas y en la mansión, todas las doncellas correteaban de un lado a otro, los mozos trabajaban duramente para guardar arcones repletos de objetos cargándolos en varios el coches y su padre no estaba por ningún lado.

-¡Señora Forbes!.- A Damon se le iluminó la mirada en cuanto la vio bajando por la gran escalinata que presenciaba el recibidor. Ella respondió con una reverencia hacia ambos hermanos.

-Liz, milord.- Los hermanos llegaron hasta ella y la ayudaron a ponerse erguida.

-Ya sabes que con nosotros no tienes que hacer nada de esto.- Le recordó Stefan. Ella asintió.

-¡Mis niños!.- Reaccionó entusiasmada de volver a verlos, tomándole la palabra.- Os he echado tanto de menos…- Les confesó a la vez que les acariciaba las mejillas.- Por fin estáis aquí.

Damon sonrió mientras la envolvía en un abrazo, no sabía cuánto había echado de menos a esa mujer hasta que la había visto. Ella siempre los había cuidado y mimado, había sido la nodriza de los dos y una verdadera madre para ambos. Stefan sentía lo mismo hacia ella, incluso más fuerte que Damon ya que había sido la única madre que había conocido, porque su verdadera madre murió al darle a luz.

-¡Pero qué guapos estáis los dos!.- Los alabó orgullosa, porque aunque no eran sus hijos, los consideraba como tal.

-Liz ¿Y mi padre?.- Preguntó extrañado Damon una vez recuperado del encuentro.

-Vuestro padre está a punto de marcharse, Damon.- Respondió, tomándose la libertad de tutearlo.

-¿Cómo?.- Volvió a preguntar todavía sin podérselo creer.- ¿Se va?

-Hace tan solo una hora llegó una carta urgente desde Londres y como un loco, se puso a orquestar a todos los criados para que guardaran sus cosas lo más rápido posible.

-Pero si acabamos de llegar.- Dijo Stefan.- Y sólo hemos vuelto porque él nos lo ha pedido, podríamos habernos quedado allí.- Se quejó.- Esto es un asco.

Y Stefan tenía toda la razón, pensó Damon, cada vez más enfurecido. Su padre los había obligado a acabar con su diversión en Londres y hacerlos ir hasta allí ¿Y ahora se iba? Solo esperaba que tuviera una buena explicación. Lo peor no era eso, si no que allí, a unas horas de la ciudad no había nada que hacer, pensó frustrado.

Damon, seguido de su hermano, subió la gran escalinata y caminó hasta llegar a los aposentos de su padre, los cuales permanecían abiertos de par en par y Giuseppe Salvatore, duque de DarkBlood permanecía en su interior.

-¿Se marcha, padre?.- Le preguntó, apoyándose descuidadamente en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Damon… Stefan…- Dijo ambos nombres sorprendido, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con sus dos hijos esperando una explicación sobre aquello.

La verdad, pensó Damon, era que su padre no tenía muy buen aspecto, estaba pálido, sudando como un cerdo, parecía que le costaba respirar y cada poco se limpiaba la frente con un pañuelo blanco intentando refrescarse y quitar algo de ese sudor. Algo malo debía haber pasado.

-Pensé que llegaríais en un par de días.- Confesó.- Iba a dejar una carta explicándoos qué ocurre.

-Bueno, ya no hace falta que la escribas.- Le recriminó Stefan.

-No os pongáis así, no tengo tiempo para eso ahora.- Les dio la espalda e inspeccionó cada rincón de la habitación como si estuviera buscando algo que nunca había estado allí.

-¿Nos vas a contar qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos has pedido qué viniéramos para que ahora te marches de repente?

-Disculpe milord.- Una doncella les hizo una reverencia a cada uno de los hombres y se dirigió a Giuseppe cuando volvió a hablar.- Ya está todo listo.

-Bien, dígale al cochero que salimos en cinco minutos.

-Padre.- Lo llamó Damon.- Nos ha hecho venir y ahora se va, creo que al menos nos merecemos una explicación.- Su padre suspiró y se tiró de la camisa para despegarla de su cuerpo. Damon se adelantó un par de pasos.

-Acaba de llegarme una carta del rey, las cosas están bastante mal en Inglaterra después de la crisis económica del año pasado… Me ha pedido asesoramiento, muchos lores han perdido mucho dinero y el país está en crisis, le están presionando y él no sabe qué hacer, por eso tengo que irme y llegar allí cuanto antes.

Buena o no era una excusa, pensó Damon. No sabía cuándo se había convertido su padre en el perrito faldero del rey, pero si no fuera así, no tendrían todos los privilegios y las riquezas con las que contaban, solo deseaba no ser su sucesor cuando su padre no estuviera. Damon jamás podría comprometerse con nadie de aquella manera, no quería que nadie dependiera de él, porque sabía que no podría cumplir con las expectativas que requeriría cualquier compromiso.

-Nos ha hecho venir aquí para morirnos del asco.- Se quejó Stefan mirando a su hermano.

-Bueno lo siento chicos, no pensé que esto sucedería…- Stefan se tumbó en la cama de su padre y se estiró cuan largo era, poniendo sus zapatos sobre la colcha.- Al menos os pondréis al día con la plantación y los negocios que tengo por aquí.- Damon resopló, pues su padre siempre quería lo mismo de él.- Ahora tengo que irme. Stefan, ¿Por qué no sales un momento? Tengo que decirle a tu hermano algo antes de irme…

Damon lo miró con recelo, su padre volvía a pasarse el pañuelo por la frente perlada de sudor.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó cautelosamente tras salir su hermano por la puerta, sabía que lo que le tuviera que decir su padre le iba a afectar de una manera u otra y que no iba a ser nada bueno.

-Has tenido suerte, Damon. Mucha, mucha… suerte. No sabes cuánto te envidio en estos momentos.

-A mí también me gustaría regodearme, créeme.- Le dijo irónicamente, todavía no sabía a qué se refería.

-Mira, Damon, esta noche, quizá en un par de horas vendrá aquí una chica…

-Vaya padre, ¿No decías que no me esperabas hoy?

-Y no lo hacía. Era un regalo para mí, pero como no puedo retrasarme… Verás, Damon, esa chica, va a casarse mañana.- Le dijo, como si con ello ya se lo hubiera explicado todo.

Damon frunció el ceño, buscando algo dentro de su cerebro que relacionase lo que su padre acababa de decir con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera lo que creía que le estaba diciendo, que le llevase a cualquier otra opción de la que rondaba por cabeza, pero no halló ninguna. ¿Todavía se seguían haciendo esas cosas?, pensó extrañado, peor aún, ¿Su padre tenía necesidad de hacerlas?. ¿Y por qué le decía que había tenido suerte, qué tenía que ver con él?

-¿Piensas acostarte con ella?.- Le preguntó incrédulo, una vez pudo reaccionar.

-No, Damon. Tú te acostarás con ella, por desgracia, yo tengo que irme.

-Padre, yo no…- Intentó en vano excusarse.

-Confío en que cumplas con tus obligaciones, Damon. Demuéstrame que mereces ser mi heredero.

-Siempre te he demostrado que lo soy, padre, pero esto es demasiado… ¿Es que volvemos al SXIII?

-¿No puedes con ello? Vamos, Damon, ¿No vas a cumplir con tu deber, me vas a fallar así?.

Damon seguía pensando qué podía hacer, estaba seguro de tener a su padre comiendo de la palma de su mano, de que si quería o no hacer algo lo haría y ni siquiera él podría detenerlo, pero todavía seguía teniendo una debilidad, una pequeña debilidad, que su padre utilizaba para contraatacar cuando le ponía entre la espada y la pared y ésa era su ego. Nadie podía decirle que no podía hacer algo, que estaba prohibido, que no estaba a su alcance, que no le pertenecía, o simplemente que no era correcto para que Damon reaccionase. Con él habían sido más duro que con su hermano, su padre, profesores e instructores, más fríos, inflexibles, exigentes, para que así pudiera conseguir todo lo que se propusiera. Lo habían criado para que fuera el mejor y eso era lo que Damon quería, a lo que aspiraba, puesto que no le habían enseñado nada más que la ambición. Por eso nada estaba lejos de su alcance, nada era un imposible y nada que afirmase que no se atrevía o no podría conseguir bastaba para que lo hiciera, debía hacerlo puesto que así demostraba que nadie podía superarlo en nada, ésa era la base de su vida.

-¿Desde cuándo mi heredero se ha convertido en un cobarde?.- En realidad, Damon sabía que sólo le había provocado para que aceptara, pero su padre lo había conseguido, sus palabras habían surtido efecto y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que le había pedido.

-Está bien, padre. Lo haré.- Él sonrió complacido y en ese momento, Liz que había estado escuchando los últimos trazos de conversación entre padre e hijo entró apresurada interrumpiendo el espeso silencio que ahora había en la habitación. Les hizo una reverencia y después habló:

-Mi señor, todo está listo. Puede partir.- Giuseppe le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a su hijo a modo de despedida y salió de la habitación.- Que tenga un buen viaje, milord.

-Gracias, señora Forbes.

-¿Has estado escuchando, verdad?.- Le preguntó cuándo su padre se hubo marchado.

Damon se acercó a la mesa llena de licores y se sirvió un bourbon, llenando el vaso hasta arriba y después tomándolo de un trago. Cuando el licor le recorrió la garganta quemándosela a su paso, carraspeó y volvió a llenársela.

-Por Dios, Damon, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con esa pobre chiquilla?

-Darle el gusto a mi padre, Liz.- Respondió él decidido, como si no dejara lugar a discusiones sobre el tema.

**D&E**

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Os dejo un nuevo capi :)

Muchísimas gracias por los coments, me alegra saber que os está gustando y que penséis que sea muy interesante. Ya sabéis que me motivan mucho :P

Este cap, es más largo que ninguno porque me voy unos diez días de vacaciones, así que hasta la vuelta no podré actualizar, por el momento, os dejo entretenid s, espero que os guste y disfrutéis el primer encuentro :D

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Su hermana le cepillaba el pelo con infinito cuidado, ponía tanta delicadeza en ello como si estuviera limpiando una vajilla de porcelana, como si temiera que su cabello se fuera a romper de un momento a otro. Su madre entró por la puerta de repente, asustándolas a ambas y deshaciendo la pequeña atmósfera de paz que había en el pequeño habitáculo, donde Elena intentaba mantenerse serena. Iba acompañada de Grayson, el padre de Matt, que una noche más venía para atormentarla. Esa noche estaba especialmente molesta con él, porque al día siguiente se casaría con su hijo a petición suya.

Miranda se paró junto a las dos hermanas, admirando el reflejo de su hija menor en el espejo, era preciosa, pero en una noche como la de hoy, necesitaría más maquillaje. Así le gustaría más. Elena no había prestado atención hasta ese momento a la bolsa que su madre tenía doblada sobre el brazo. Incómodo, Grayson se alejó de las mujeres y fue a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, dejándolas a solas.

-Se hace tarde, Elena.- Miranda, sacó un vestido de la bolsa, que a Elena le pareció la cosa más fea y extravagante que había visto en la vida. Era de un color amarillo chillón y estaba adornado con un montón de volantes a su alrededor.- Póntelo.- Le dijo sin darle ninguna explicación.

Elena no era tonta y sabía que las amantes de los hombres se ponían cosas así para llamar su atención, al menos debía agradecer que no hubiera ropa interior a juego, o que la tela del vestido fuese escasa. Quería que se lo pusiera para ir a pasar la noche con ese viejo y no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Estaba segura de que su madre había intentado encontrarle algo apropiado con lo que pudiera sentirse algo cómoda en esos momentos, tampoco podía decir que hubiera acertado.

Jenna, que la había ayudado durante toda la tarde, bañándola, cepillándola y maquillándola, además de intentar que se animara, también le estaba ayudando a quitarse el vestido que llevaba, más parecido a un casto camisón largo y blanco y poniéndole el otro vestido, que Elena repelía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Una vez se hubo puesto el camisón, las medias y los pololos, Jenna le cerró el corsé y le deslizó el vestido por la cabeza, abrochándoselo después. Elena soltó una risa amarga en ese instante, pues no sabía cómo iba a ponerse todo eso ella sola cuando se marchase de la mansión de su señor. Ella sólo deseaba no tener que ir allí, esa noche no quería pasarla fuera de su cama, porque sería la última que estaría sola, ya que al amanecer, tendría que casarse con Matt. Pensó que su vida sería mucha menos trágica si sólo tuviera que casarse con él, porque hacer lo que fuese que iba a hacer en tan solo un rato le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿No podemos simplemente hacer lo que hace todo el mundo?.- Insistió Jenna una vez más.- Mamá, si se casasen a escondidas…- Intentó en vano hacerla entrar en razón. Elena se sorprendió por la interacción de su hermana, pero sabía que ya era tarde.- Nadie tendría por qué enterarse y Elena...- Miranda miró hacia atrás, esperando que Grayson no las estuviera escuchando. Elena no la miró.

-Pero es lo que quiere Matt, Jenna. Quiere que todo el mundo sepa que se ha casado con la más bonita y considera todo un honor que su señor, sea tu primer amante.- Dijo, ahora dirigiéndose a Elena.

-Es repugnante.- Soltó Jenna de repente, no quería haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero estaba tan enfadada que no pudo controlarse. Elena seguía sin dar señales de estar presente en la sala.

-Es la ley, Jenna y como lo es…

-¡¿LEY?!.- Preguntó una colérica Elena interrumpiéndola, pues no había podido evitar que un calor sofocante se instalara en su pecho haciéndola reaccionar cuando su madre pronunció esas palabras.- No es nada de eso, mamá. ¡Esto es un maldito capricho que ahora tienen esos pomposos a los que se les llama nobles! Algo que se ha puesto de moda y que se considera un verdadero honor.- Dijo a voces resentida.- Lo único que Matt quiere es lamerle el culo a ese estúpido viejo, entregándole a su prometida, antes de pasar él mismo la primera noche con ella.

Miranda y Jenna no supieron cómo reaccionar en ese momento, Jenna solo quería abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero Miranda estaba más preocupada por Grayson, quien debía haber escuchado los gritos de su hija, insultando a Matt y a su jefe. Solo rogaba que no la castigara por sus palabras, pues ése era su deber y era lo que menos le hacía falta a Elena.

-No vuelvas a decir eso.- Le dijo, acercándose a ella para que pudiera escuchar sus susurros.- Jamás, Elena. Es una ley aquí dentro y a menos que Matt te saque de aquí, seguirás cumpliendo todas y cada una de ellas, si no quieres acabar como tu padre.

Dicho eso, Miranda salió de la habitación para intentar controlar a Grayson, si éste quería hacer algo contra su hija. Ambas hermanas no dijeron nada más y Jenna con grandes lágrimas en los ojos sin derramar, se puso manos a la obra para terminar a su hermana, que seguía con su aspecto indiferente y serio. Había hecho todo lo posible para que Elena quedase fea, con el peinado y el maquillaje, porque tenía la esperanza de que su señor acabase repeliéndola y dejándola marchar. La había empolvado demasiado, los coloretes, la sombra, el pintalabios, todo era excesivo, pero Elena seguía siendo preciosa, incluso con ese ridículo vestido y no había nada más que Jenna pudiera hacer para intentar librar a su hermana de esa noche.

-Ya estás, preciosa, como siempre.- Le dijo alejándose de ella, retirando su mirada al mismo tiempo.

Elena se fijó por vez primera en el espejo que había delante de ella, miraba sin ver, para Elena solo era una sombra la que estaba reflejada. No se fijó en el excesivo maquillaje ni en el peinado ridículo, sólo en unos ojos vacíos y tristes que le devolvían la mirada, como si le estuvieran reprochando algo, a ella, que no tenía culpa de nada y lo que menos quería era salir de su casa aquella noche, aquella y cualquiera que viviera.

_**D&E**_

Damon observaba con atención el fondo de su vaso vacío, como si estuviera buscando la respuesta a una pregunta aún no formulada en su cabeza. A pesar de los pensamientos contradictorios que se habían formado en su cabeza desde que había hablado con su padre y que no paraban de atacarle, se había relajado dándose un baño, o por lo menos lo había intentado. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, se dijo, auto convenciéndose. Su hermano irrumpió en su habitación interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, queriendo que le contase lo que fuera que su padre le había contado a él.

-¿Qué era eso tan importante que padre te ha dicho y de lo que yo no me podía enterar?

-Deberías estar acostado.- La medianoche estaba próxima y la chica no tardaría en llegar.

-Tú también, Damon.- Le recordó Stefan.- ¿Esperas a alguien?.- Le preguntó inquisitivo.

-No.- Le respondió rotundamente, pues no quería que su hermano se enterase de aquello.

-¿Y por qué sigues vestido?.- Damon miró a su hermano, envuelto en una suave bata oscura y después a él mismo, que se había vuelto a vestir tras su baño.

-Padre esperaba a alguien.- Le dijo.- Ahora lo hago yo.

-¿Quieres que me vista y te acompañe…?.- Preguntó su hermano mostrándose colaborador por una vez, la única que no tenía que hacerlo.

-Puedo arreglármelas solo, gracias.

-Como quieras.- Le dijo en un tono de reproche.- Me voy a dormir.- Se despidió, volviendo a dejarle solo.

De camino a su habitación, Stefan, se encontró observando a Liz y a la hermosa muchacha a la que recibía, pero no le dio importancia, porque solo un tipo de mujer llamaría a esas horas a su casa vestida así y adivinó que no iría a visitarle a él.

_**D&E**_

Una vez hubo terminado, Elena se paró delante de su madre, que inspeccionó su aspecto con una minuciosidad repulsiva. A ella le pareció que nunca había estado tan horrible, pero la humillación que sufriría esa noche minimizaría lo que sentía por su aspecto.

-¿Sabes?.- Preguntó retóricamente a su madre, pues no esperaba respuesta.- Lo que yo no entiendo es… tanta floritura.- Le dijo.- Si ese viejo lo único que hará será despojarme de mis ropas y después me follará, como si de una prostituta se tratara.- Miranda se quedó parada, sin saber cómo responder al ataque de su hija.- Y ni siquiera eso, madre.- Siguió, añadiendo una risa histérica en su discurso.- Porque no cobraré por ninguno de mis servicios.

A Elena no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que su madre le diera una bofetada, primero escuchó como resonó en la habitación y después sintió el dolor. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla dolorida, que le ardía allí donde su madre la había golpeado y después la miró. La mirada envenenada que le dirigió la hizo reaccionar, pues seguía con la mano en alto, los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.

-No pasa nada.- Le dijo.- No pasa nada…- Repitió.- Un poco más de maquillaje y ni lo notará.- Le acarició la mejilla golpeada.- No te preocupes cariño, no lo va a notar. Jenna, ¿Por qué no ayudas a tu hermana?.- Preguntó y después se marchó.

Ésta no dijo nada y en silencio la retocó, sin poder hacer mucho, pues la gran mancha roja no terminaba de ocultarse. Después de aquello, ambas hermanas salieron por la puerta de la casa, en dirección a la mansión que presidía la plantación.

_**D&E**_

El camino se les hizo angustiosamente corto, pero al final, Elena se detuvo junto a Jenna, ya que casi habían llegado y a partir de ahí le tocaba seguir sola. El miedo que sentía, no tuvo otro momento para aflorar que ese, ya que ahora, que estaba a tan solo unos pasos, sabía que no había vuelta atrás y que todo era real.

-No estoy preparada para esto.- Confesó, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana. Las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.- No quiero hacerlo.- Le dijo, obligándose a no dejarlas caer.

-Elena…- Cuando Jenna habló, su voz sonó más como un sonido estrangulado, pues no quería para su hermana nada de aquello.- Quítate el vestido.- Le ordenó, formándose en su mente una idea.

-¿Qué… qué estás diciendo?

-Yo no puedo librarte de Matt, Elena, pero sí de lo de ésta noche. Yo podría… yo puedo ir por ti.- Convencida, le dio la vuelta y le deshizo un par de lazadas del corsé.

-¡Jenna!.- Elena se volvió, todavía en shock por el ofrecimiento de su hermana.- No puedes hacer eso, yo no puedo dejar que lo hagas.

-Lo hago por ti.

-Lo sé, Jenna, pero tú no te mereces esto.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Jenna, él me conoce, sabe quién soy.

-Seguro que la memoria le puede fallar.- Le dijo intentando convencerla.

-Te descubrirá, te tomará y luego lo hará conmigo, y no habremos podido salvarnos ninguna.- Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de decir.- No te preocupes, estaré bien.- Porque de alguna forma, su hermana le había dado algo de valor.

-Sabes que… si yo pudiera…- Ahora Jenna lloraba y solo la hacía sentirse peor.

-Lo sé.- Respondió.- De verdad que lo sé.

Porque aunque no se lo había dicho, sabía que se había ofrecido por ella, pero Matt la había rechazado. Se habría casado con él y gustosamente hubiese ido a la mansión la noche antes de casarse, si así conseguía protegerla. Elena lo sabía. Se dieron un apretado y emotivo abrazo de la que ninguna de las dos quería desasirse, pero al final, Jenna fue más fuerte y separó a su hermana de ella, cogiéndola por los brazos, con los ojos empañados. Elena estuvo a punto de dejarlas caer, pero las detuvo.

-No, no llores, por favor, no lo hagas. Se irá el maquillaje.- Le pidió sonando como una superficial, pero lo que quería era no verla llorar, porque no lo soportaría. Ella asintió, se dio la vuelta y caminó lejos de ella.

_**D&E**_

Al otro lado de la puerta la observaba una señora con una sonrisa amable y una mirada piadosa, con el pelo recogido en un severo moño y el uniforme impecable, la instó a que pasara con todo el tacto del que podía haber en un momento como ése. Al instante, Elena supo que sabía lo que pasaba y lo que pensaba de aquello.

-Hola, pequeña.- La saludó haciéndola entrar.- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?.- Ella negó con la cabeza, solo quería cumplir e irse lo más rápido posible. La señora se quedó mirándola un momento, como si no quisiera hacer lo que tenía que hacer, después se recompuso.

-¿No te gustaría ver… ver la mansión primero?.- Extrañada ante la pregunta, Elena frunció el ceño y la miró sin comprender. Ella solo quería hacer tiempo, se negaba a llevar a aquella niña a la cueva del lobo.

-Me… me gustaría irme cuanto antes, por favor.- Comprendiendo, Liz asintió y con todo su pesar la condujo escaleras arriba, a la habitación de su señor.

-Aguarda aquí un momento.- Le pidió frente a una gran puerta doble de madera.

Como si pudiera ir a algún otro sitio, pensó resignada Elena, soltando un bufido de frustración, cuando la señora desapareció tras la gran puerta, cerrándola a su paso. Pensar de lo que sería de ella en tan solo unos segundos le revolvía el estómago. Fuera su señor o no, le daba escalofríos y no podía evitarlo. Le había visto admirarla desde lo lejos, a veces la acompañaba con la mirada cuando volvía a casa y cuando eso pasaba, solo rogaba a Dios que nunca la siguiera. Ese hombre hacía lo que quería con las esclavas, inclusive con las doncellas que trabajaban en la mansión, como a su amiga Bonnie, de la cual se encaprichó una temporada. Por una vez agradecía que se fuera a casar, así no le pasaría lo mismo a ella, pero jamás olvidaría como la miraba. No fue consiente hasta ese momento, que tras la puerta se oían voces, hablando muy alto, como si estuvieran discutiendo. Solo pudo distinguir la voz de la señora que la había acompañado. Unos segundos más tarde, las voces se acallaron y la mujer volvió a salir.

-El amo la espera.- Le dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar y cuando lo hizo, pudo observar lo enrojecida y alterada que se veía la mujer. Cuando se dio la vuelta, la puerta se cerró lentamente tras ella.

Al principio, Elena no vio a nadie, solo era consciente de la enorme cama que había en el centro de la habitación y del calor que un alegre fuego desprendía junto a ella. Dio un par de pasos más, buscando con la mirada, no fue hasta que una voz potente habló que pudo percibir la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

-Ponte junto a la cama y desnúdate.- En ese instante, las mejillas de Elena enrojecieron violentamente, no supo si de rabia o de vergüenza, pues no se esperaba ese recibimiento. Cuando se colocó donde le habían pedido, distinguió a su izquierda a un hombre junto a la ventana, del que sin querer, se vio analizando su complexión. Era alto, con una espalda ancha y una cintura estrecha. No podía ver si era musculoso, porque la camisa, que le quedaba holgada, se lo impedía. Elena no había hecho lo que le había pedido.

Él se dio la vuelta, y cuando lo hizo, la sorpresa surgió en la mirada de ambos, además de una chispa, que les recorrió el cuerpo por igual y de un vuelvo que sintieron en el estómago.

-No sois… mi señor...- Se atrevió a decir Elena. Él se acercó a ella un poco más, sin todavía llegar a creérselo.

-¿Defraudada?.- Preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios.- Para su desgracia, mi padre ha tenido que partir esta noche hacia Inglaterra.- Y Elena no pudo evitarlo, pero cuando escuchó eso una sensación de alivio la recorrió, si otra persona hubiera estado delante de ella, habría saltado de alegría. Pero con él, no se atrevía.- Hace tan solo un par de horas me han informado de tu llegada y qué agradable sorpresa encontrarme contigo. Puedes creerme cuando digo, que mi sorpresa es más grata que la tuya.- Elena no supo que responder, porque la había dejado sin palabras, el hombre q tenía delante de ella era el más apuesto que había visto en toda su vida.- Una verdadera belleza.- Le dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- Preguntó dando un par de pasos más.

-Elena

-Elena…- Repitió, como si estuviera probando su sabor.- Me llamo Damon.- Se presentó, pero no le respondió.- Lo que yo no entiendo es que haces aquí.- Ella frunció el ceño sin entender bien que le quería decir, era obvio para lo que había ido, ¿no?.- Lo que no entiendo.- Siguió él.- Es por qué has sido tan imprudente.- Le dijo sin haberlo podido evitar.- Tan insensata...- Le miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué quiere decir?.- Preguntó recelosa.

-Bueno, es que no entiendo como tu prometido ha tenido los huevos para dejarte venir hasta aquí.

-Mi... mi prometido...- Él soltó una carajada sin dejarla terminar.

-Si yo fuera tu prometido no te dejaría salir de mi cama, y menos dejaría que otro hombre te tocase, no habría dejado que nadie se enterara de que nos íbamos a casar.

-Él quería, quiere.- se corrigió.- Hacerle un regalo a vuestro padre.

-Así que pequeña, ¿has protegido tu virtud hasta llegar al matrimonio? Me extraña que una chica tan atractiva como tú no haya tenido numerosos amantes con los que gozar antes de casarse.- Ella no lo miraba, no podía, le inquietaba su mirada. Él se dio cuenta de que así era.- Ah, pero nada es normal en ti, ¿me equivoco? y si no lo hago y créeme, no suelo hacerlo, eso es lo único que te queda, ¿no?.- Por primera vez, Damon la tocó, pasó las yemas de los dedos por su mejilla y le cogió de la barbilla, alzándola, para que lo mirase. Su contacto la quemó- Dime una cosa.- Pidió.- El haber resguardado con tanto esfuerzo tu inocencia y tu extrema belleza, ¿es porque querías un día tener un buen marido a tu alcance fuera de aquí, o es porque crees en los cuentos de hadas?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- Se enfrentó a su mirada y se permitió el lujo de mirarlo a los ojos unos segundos muy breves.

-Ya sabes, un hombre para una mujer... ¿O solo querías conseguir un poco de riqueza a tu alcance? Los comerciantes manejan mucho dinero... incluso un señor... un barón podría permitirse casarse con una esclava. Claro que apuntar más alto, sería decir mucho de ti…- Elena se dio cuenta de su extrema cercanía y de cómo le faltaba el aire. Pero la rojez en sus mejillas la delataba, claro que no quería nada de eso, ella solo quería ser amada y amar a su vez, aunque eso sonase a imposible en un mundo como aquel.- ¿Lo has conseguido?.- Preguntó intrigado de verdad. Elena lo miró de nuevo sin comprender.- ¿Has conseguido lo que querías?

-No.- Respondió apartando la mirada.- No lo he hecho.

-Oh, por lo que veo, la pequeña y altiva campesina cree en el amor...

-¿Tú no?.- Le retó.- Él se rio, una risa tan profunda que Elena supo al instante que no era así.

-Me temo, mi campesina, que he vivido suficiente para saber que eso no existe, o que no está destinado a mí. Y harías bien en aprender que el amor no es una posibilidad.

-¿Y qué lo es si no?

-El orgullo, la venganza, el dinero, la ascensión social… la ambición.- Torció el gesto cuando dijo eso, como si siguiera extrañándole que una mujer como aquella estuviera ahí, con él, para él. La obligó a que le mirase.- El Deseo... todas son opciones válidas que podrían acoplarse a ti perfectamente...- Enumeró como si fueran todas esas cosas las que le movían a él.

-¿Y si ninguna de ellas quiere acoplarse a mí?

-Entonces búscate una motivación o estarás perdida, pequeña...- Hizo una pausa, unos breves segundos en los que una idea fugaz comenzó a tomar forma en su mente y la mirada se le iluminaba al instante, entonces habló.- Mientras la encuentras podrías quedarte aquí y yo te ayudaría en su búsqueda... de una manera un poco más placentera a como lo harías tú sola.- Elena ardió, pero de ira.

¿Cómo se atrevía, cómo tenía la decencia de pedirle que se quedara con él? ¿Podría ser el capricho de un pomposo noble? Se preguntaba ella, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser estaba oculto el deseo q sentía hacia ése hombre que acababa de conocer. Lo único que le faltaba, después de haber sido prometida a un hombre que no amaba, que la aterraba y aborrecía, de estar lejos de su familia con ello y de haberse visto obligada a ir hasta allí vestida como poco menos que una furcia, teniendo que entregarse a un hombre que le repulsaba, era ser la esclava personal de ese hombre, tan atractivo, apuesto, misterioso… para toda la vida. Suspiró, porque no pensaba aceptar y ser el juguete de nadie, ya había tenido suficiente.

-No quiero tu ayuda.

-¿Esa es tu última palabra?¿Ya has tomado una decisión?.- Damon dejó que recapacitara, pero no se alejó ni centímetro de ella.-. ¿Pasarás la noche entre mis sabanas y a primera hora te marcharás para casarte y vivir una vida infeliz?

-No... no yo... no.- Elena no quería esa vida, no quería casarse con Matt, ni ser… infeliz.

-Tienes que elegir y pronto, antes de que el alba llegue. Porque yo no quiero desperdiciar esta noche y tu prometido tendrá que esperar en el altar hasta que llegues para casarte, o… hasta que yo llegue para prohibirle hacerlo.- Ella no dijo nada, no sabía que pensar, estaba confusa, cansada y demasiado alterada por su culpa.- Sabes que puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad?. Decídete, porque tengo grandes cosas en mente, que me muero de ganas por hacer.

Ella se tomó unos segundo para pensar, todo le era confuso, porque estaba dividida, no quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, pero si tenía que elegir… Tampoco era que eligiera a Damon a la primera, porque ya conocía a Matt y sabía que podía esperar, en cambio…

-¿Qué otra alternativa te queda? No pasarás hambre por el día ni frío durante la noche y… algún día serás libre. ¿Qué te espera si te casas?.- ¡**LIBRE**!, esa palabra volaba en la mente de Elena, era lo que más quería, porque si algún día lo era, podría decidir lo que quisiera, nadie volvería a tener poder sobre ella. En ese instante, sintió las manos de Damon quemándole el cuello con su calor, le estaba desabrochando el corsé.- Soltó un gritito de indignación.

-Todavía no he aceptado.

-Lo sé, pequeña, pero lo harás.- La prenda que había estado sobre su pecho, cayó a sus pies, solo guardaba su desnudez una pequeña camisola. Rápidamente, se tapó el pecho con los brazos, ocultándose de su inquisitiva mirada.- Los brazos, Elena. Bájalos- Antes de agachar la cabeza en un acto sumiso, bajó los brazos con lentitud y le miró desafiándole.- Me parece que eres demasiado altiva para ser una campesina, demasiado arrogante para estar en mi cama y demasiado orgullosa para gozar en ella. ¿Me equivoco?.- En ese momento, Damon se acercó a su cuello, dejando un reguero de suaves e imperceptibles besos sobre su piel. Elena se estremeció.- Una dama no tiene nada que envidiar a una vulgar campesina como tú.- Le dijo, consciente de lo que su toque le provocaba. Los brazos de ella amenazaban con cubrirse, pero la mirada azul intenso no le daba el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.- Cualquier dama estaría agazapada en un rincón, llorando, angustiada, esperando a que todo terminase… No sé si eres demasiado valiente, o demasiado necia.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no siento el mismo miedo y la misma repulsión?.-

Primero, Damon rio y luego la besó. Fundió sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso, dejándose llevar como había querido hacerlo desde que la vio por primera vez. Al principio, Elena no le correspondió, por la sorpresa y la insistencia de los labios sobre los de ella, pero después, perdió el control y se aferró a él, a su pelo, donde había querido hundir sus manos desde que lo viera, se pegó a su cuerpo, sintiendo aquel calor arder más fuerte que antes y aquella corriente que hacía que no quisiera dejar de besarle.

-Te habría creído si fuera mi padre el que estuviera en mi lugar.- Dijo, acabando el beso y acercándose a su oído para que pudiera oírle mientras le susurraba.- Tienes razón, estarías aterrada, porque él estaría encima de tu pequeño cuerpo, aplastándolo.- Cada vez hablaba más bajito.- Robándote todo lo que pudiera coger de ti y tú, mi pequeña campesina, estarías rogando al cielo y suplicando en silencio que acabase de una vez… Yo en cambio.- Siguió, recuperando su tono de voz normal.-Te sabría hacer disfrutar, conmigo no tendrías ese problema, no tienes ese problema.- Afirmó él convencido de lo que decía.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?.- Le retó.

-Oh, pequeña, tu cuerpo te delata. Una simple caricia y tu cuerpo responde instintivamente.- Le demostró lo que decía con un beso y nuevas caricias.

Elena hizo lo imposible para que no le afectase todo aquello, pero no pudo evitar temblar violentamente al contacto de su cuerpo con el de él.

-¿Sabes? he yacido con damas de alta cuna, con viudas, casadas, y bastantes cortesanas... la mayoría no se permite gozar en mi cama, ni en la de ningún hombre… Claro que... todas tienen las mismas reservas.- Rio como si fuera un chiste secreto.- Estoy seguro de que tú no me negarías el placer de escucharte gemir debajo de mí, de que tú, te rendirás bajo mis caricias y te someterás bajo mi cuerpo, del mismo modo del que el tuyo reacciona ahora...

Y ella no podía evitar obrar así, era superior a su ser, algo la envolvía en su magia, un fuego ardía intensamente encerrado en su cuerpo, esperando, rogando por ser liberado y al diablo si se negaba a creer que no sentía nada, que no se sentía turbaba bajo esa intensa mirada azul, esos labios firmes y suaves, esas manos que alardeaban de ser gloriosamente expertas y que el mismísimo diablo se la llevara si quería creer lo contrario. O él, ya que con ese endiablado semblante bien podría hacerse pasar por él y que la matara un rayo ahora mismo si no quería que la tomara en ese instante entre sus brazos. Sabía que se quedara con él o no, no llegaría virgen al matrimonio y si alguien tenía que quitársela, no se le ocurría mejor persona que el hombre más atractivo que había visto en la vida y que tenía una mirada que prometía que sería una buena experiencia.

Pero después de todo, le daba miedo. Todavía no quería hacerlo, no se veía preparada. Era al fin y al cabo la libertad lo que le estaba prometiendo y en un lugar como ése, todo lo que se hiciera era poco para conseguirla…

Interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos, Damon le dio un tirón agarrándola por el brazo y la pegó a él. La mano voló a su cara y la pasó varias veces por la misma mejilla. Elena no se daba cuenta de lo que intentaba, porque estaba concentrada en sus labios, que estaban peligrosamente cerca de ella, incitándola.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?.- Ella no supo si lo que vio en sus ojos era una sombra de ira, porque duró un segundo. Se llevó la mano a la cara, al mismo sitio donde él la había acariciado, al mismo sitio donde su madre le había pegado. Damon la acercó a la pila y la llenó de agua.- Lávate la cara.- Ordenó.- Elena lo hizo, se frotó bien toda la cara y después se secó con una toalla que él le alcanzaba. Una vez lo hubo hecho, él volvió a pegarla a su cuerpo y a examinarle de nuevo la rojez de su mejilla.- ¿Ha sido tu prometido?.- Su mirada inquisitiva le examinó la cara, dándose cuenta de que era mucho más hermosa sin tanta mierda cubriéndole el rostro.

-No, no fue él.

-Dímelo.

-Fue…

-Elena.- Su voz severa le hizo dar un brinco por el susto.

-Mi madre.- Él frunció el ceño.- Yo… no quería venir, la provoqué.

-Por mucho que tú la hubieras provocado…

-Llevaba todo el día haciéndolo, me lo merecía.- Le confesó, pero Damon no lo creía así, no creía que ella mereciera algo así. Por lo que sabía, se casaba por obligación y había ido hasta ahí por lo mismo. No supo por qué, pero no quería que nadie más volviera a ponerle una mano encima, que nadie más la tocase, que fuera suya.

-Vas a quedarte aquí.- Le dijo.- No te casarás y serás mía hasta que decida dejarte libre, tu cuerpo ha decidido por ti.- Y Elena supo que era así, que quería quedarse con él. No se negó, pero tampoco quería ofrecerse así, aunque su cuerpo se lo pidiera.

-Yo...si tú…- Comenzó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiro profundamente, quería pedirle algo y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decirle.- Si me dejaras tiempo para...

-¿Tiempo?.- Preguntó él, perdiendo el hilo de la conversación por primera vez.

-Sí. Tiempo para acomodarme a la situación de estar... aquí... contigo... antes de...- Enrojeció violentamente y sintió arder su cara intensamente.

_-Tiempo_, pequeña eso es lo que menos me apetece darte si estuvieras bajo mi dominio. Aunque claro, soy tu señor, podría obligarte a hacerlo, pero… no me puedo perder tu placer. Quiero ver como disfrutas y para eso tengo que dártelo. Piénsalo bien, ¿eso es lo que pides a cambio?

-¿A cambio?.- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro pequeña, a cambio de tu inocencia y Dios quiera que tampoco te lleve tanto tiempo conmigo para perder tu belleza… a cambio de ser **mía** el tiempo que yo considere. Ni joyas, ni dinero, vestidos de lujo... algo que yo podría ofrecerte a _cambio_.

-No, yo solo quiero...

-Tiempo.- Termino él por ella.- ¿Y cómo se yo que un día no se me negara lo que ésta noche lo ha hecho?

-Porque sabes que no puedo resistirme a ti.- Confesó Elena, acertando con lo que el mismo Damon pensaba.

**D&E**

¡Gracias por leer!(:


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola de nuevo! Traigo un cap, más largo de lo que había pensado, del que espero que disfrutéis :)

Antes que nada, gracias a todos los que se interesan por esta historia y me lo demuestran con un coment o un añadido a favs, pero de verdad me gustaría saber si os gusta, ya que o soy yo, o veo muy pocos coments en comparación con mi otro fic y no sé si os está gustando de verdad :(

Me son muy útiles a la hora de motivarme ;)

¡Espero que os guste!

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Una sonrisa torcida se elevó hasta sus ojos.

- Ven.- Le dijo, cogiéndola de la mano y acercándola más hacia si.- No quiero verte nunca más con esto.- La ayudó a deshacerse de lo que le quedaba de ese horrible vestido y de las medias, dejándola nada más que con una fina camisola blanca y unos pequeños pantaloncillos.

Elena estaba nerviosa e inquieta, más que antes si cabía, porque aunque Damon había accedido a esperarla, sus manos, deslizándose por su cuerpo, le demostraban lo contrario y no podía evitar sentirse turbada al contacto con ellas. Si no fuera porque se lo había prometido segundos antes, Elena habría estado segura de que la terminaría de desnudar y luego la tumbaría sobre la cama, al igual de que podría afirmar con seguridad de que no hubiera opuesto resistencia a nada de lo que le pidiera.

- Métete en la cama.- Le ordenó. Ella pegó un salto al escuchar su petición.

- ¿En la tuya?.- Preguntó avergonzada.

- Supongo que si no quieres sexo, querrás dormir.- Elena no hizo nada, se quedó de pie, frente a él, cautivada por el embrujo de su mirada y preguntándose por qué no podía escapar de esa sensación que le recorría la boca del estómago.- No me hagas repetirlo.- Le dijo con un tono de voz que a Elena le dio miedo.

Obedeció, todavía sonrojada. Despacio, se subió a la gran cama, se introdujo entre las suaves y limpias sábanas y se medio recostó entre los mullidos almohadones, lo más alejada posible del otro borde de la cama.

Damon se rio por su comportamiento, se llevó las manos al cinturón del pantalón y lo desabrochó, haciendo lo mismo después con los botones y más tarde con la cremallera. Elena evitaba mirarlo, porque sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no se sentía lo bastante fuerte como para aguantar ese peso.

- ¿Vas a meterte en la misma cama que yo?.- Damon se dio cuenta de que se había dado la vuelta evitando mirarlo y le daba la espalda.

- ¿Dónde quieres que duerma si no?.- Le respondió con otra pregunta, volviendo a reírse.

- Bueno yo… pensaba que vosotr… ustedes…- Comenzó ella.

- ¿Ahora te da vergüenza tutearme?.- La interrumpió.- Llevas toda la noche haciéndolo.- Le recordó Damon, sin sentirse molesto por ello.

- Creía que no dormíais con vuestras mujeres…- Siguió Elena, omitiendo lo que Damon le había dicho.- Bonnie me contó que…

- ¿Bonnie?

- Una amiga que trabaja aquí, como doncella.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te contó exactamente?.- A Damon le divertía todo aquello, le divertía aquella pequeña campesina puritana y vergonzosa, le divertían sus preguntas y sobre todo le divertían sus reacciones.

- Que los lores tenía habitaciones separadas de sus mujeres. Bueno, era algo así como que tenían una habitación dentro de otra.- Le intentó explicar algo confusa, porque ella tampoco sabía bien de lo que hablaba.

- Ajam.- Le dijo él, instándola a que siguiera.- ¿Y qué más te contó esa cotilla sobre nosotros?

- Que solo dormís con ellas cuando…- Elena seguía de espaldas a él, y lo agradeció, porque pudo ocultar así su cara enrojecida, de la que estaba segura que su "amo" se reiría.

- ¿Cuándo?.- Le preguntó él, más divertido que nunca.

- ¿Es cierto?.- Preguntó Elena, ignorando su última pregunta, porque no pensaba responderle.

Al no obtener una respuesta, Elena se giró para ver qué era lo que le tenía tan ocupado, pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Damon acababa de desabrocharse la camisa y pudo ver su cuerpo musculoso, perfectamente esculpido bajo ésta. Cada centímetro de piel expuesta que Elena podía ver, la hacía sentirse cada vez más desvalida y cansada, como si estuviera librando una batalla que estuviera a punto de perder. No pudo apartar la mirada durante unos segundos de él y Damon se regocijó por ello, ya que estaba más que claro que Elena le deseaba tanto como él a ella. Solo le faltaba conseguir un poco de su confianza y…

- Es cierto.- Respondió por fin, rompiendo la tensa atmósfera que se había formado y haciendo que Elena retirara rápidamente su mirada de él y se diera la vuelta de nuevo.- Aunque no todos lo hacen.- Le confesó.- Hay parejas que sí les gusta hacerlo, pero las amantes siempre son las que se llevan lo mejor.- Siguió contándole.- A los hombres les gusta dormir con sus amantes… y viceversa.

- ¿Enserio?.- Preguntó incrédula, puesto que nunca le había dado crédito a nada de eso. Nunca había llegado a creer del todo a su amiga y pensaba que si un hombre y una mujer se casaban era porque se querían y querrían compartirlo todo. También sabía que a la alta sociedad no siempre se le permitía escoger pareja y que quizá era por eso. Por una vez, ella supo cómo se sentían, al ser obligados al compartir la cama con alguien a quién no querían.

- Enserio. Ahora, pequeña campesina, cierra los ojos y duérmete.

Antes de que Elena pudiera volver a preguntar, sintió un peso que hundía el colchón a su lado y como algo se movía hacia ella después. No pudo decir nada, porque la mano cálida de Damon la agarró y deslizó suavemente por la cama pegándolo a él. Elena se vio rodeada en un confortable abrazo.

- ¿Y a ti te… gusta?.- Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta al preguntarle, pero volvió a tensarse cuando notó la nariz de Damon rondando por su cuello y se quedó quieta.

- No, a mí no.- Susurró, pegado a su oreja. Al instante se relajó.

- ¿Y por qué quieres dormir conmigo?.- Le preguntó tras un bostezo, acomodándose mejor entre sus brazos, pues no podía evitar sentirse cómoda y protegida entre ellos. Y estaba realmente cansada para seguir con sus remilgos.

- Porque eres _mía_.- Le dijo en un susurro, la pegó más a él, besó su oreja y después de sentir como a Elena le recorría un escalofrío, cerró sus ojos.

_**D&E**_

Elena sintió un profundo dolor en el brazo que hizo que se despertase del sueño en el que se había sumergido tan solo unas horas antes. Le costó una barbaridad abrir los ojos y más aún acomodarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana, pero la insistencia y la fuerza con la que tiraban de su brazo no le dejó lugar a otra opción.

- Levántate.- Escuchó, pero la voz le sonaba terriblemente lejana.

Pudo observar una figura recortándose sobre la luz, pero no pudo identificarla. Se restregó los ojos para poder ver mejor, pero la figura volvió a tirar de su brazo, casi sacándola de la cama. Se quejó en alto.

- Auch.- Aulló de dolor.

- Que te hayas tirado al amo, no significa que puedas escaquearte de ponerte a trabajar.- Por fin pudo distinguir a una mujer de cabello corto castaño que la miraba con rabia.

- No sé qué…- Intentó en vano desasirse de su mano, pero ella no se lo permitió y volvió a tirar de Elena con fuerza. Estaba segura de que le dejaría marca.

- Mira bonita, no sé por qué sigues metida en esa cama, pero si no quieres ganarte unos cuantos latigazos te sugiero que te pongas a trabajar.

Elena no entendía nada. No sabía ni quién era esa mujer ni dónde estaba Damon, ya que se había levantado, o más concretamente la habían sacado de la cama a la fuerza y ésta estaba vacía. En realidad prefería ponerse a hacer cualquier cosa antes de estar con ese hombre que la desconcertaba y la desarmaba al completo. Interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones y antes de que ella misma pudiera levantarse, la mujer, la tiró de la cama y cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

- ¿Pero qué problema tienes?.- Le preguntó alzándose y quedando a la misma altura que ella, ya enfadada, porque no recordaba a nadie que la hubiera tratado con tanto desprecio que como lo estaba haciendo aquella mujer ahora.

- ¿Crees que por haberte acostado con él tienes más derechos que las demás, bonita?

- Yo no me he…

- ¡Pobre criatura!, se piensa que por haberle calentado la cama una noche ya es la reina de la casa.- Ella le apretó más fuerte del brazo, haciendo que Elena se removiera.- Pues siento decirte, que solo eres una más.

- ¡Suéltame!.- Le gritó, tirando de él.- ¡Suéltame!.- Repitió tirando más fuerte, pues le estaba destrozando el brazo. La mujer le dio un empujón, terminando de soltarla, pero tirándola a ella al suelo en el proceso. Elena la miró desde su posición, frunciendo las cejas de frustración.

- Harías bien en entender que cuando ninguno de los amos están, soy yo la que está al mando aquí, que me debes un respeto y que harás lo que yo te ordene. Y si no lo haces, ya sabes lo que te espera.- Elena se sintió insignificante ante el desprecio que irradiaba por sus ojos, pero se levantó como pudo, todavía con una máscara de ira cubriéndole el rostro y se puso frente a ella, que volvió a sujetarla del brazo al instante.- Sígueme.- Le ordenó, pero Elena no pudo seguirla, ya que más bien, estaba siendo arrastrada.

La guio pasillos afuera y escaleras abajo, tirando de ella con fuerza, paseándola por casi toda la mansión. Elena pudo ver a muchas doncellas trabajando, ocupándose en sus tareas diarias y en algunos hombres, pulcramente vestidos, que caminaban de un lado a otro. Y nadie la miraba. Se adentró con ella en una habitación mal iluminada y le alcanzó un uniforme, soltándola al fin.

- Ponte esto y que no se te ocurra tardar.- Le ordenó, saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras ella.

Cogió el viejo uniforme entre las manos, demasiado grande para ella.- pensó impotente y comenzó a sacarse el camisón que llevaba y a ponérselo, cuando lo hubo hecho, miró por la desvencijada ventana que había en la habitación y se dio cuenta de que no era tan tarde como había pensado.

Después de aquel despertar, no le había dado tiempo a pensar ni en la boda, ni en Jenna ni en su madre, ni en lo que estaría pasando en ese momento fuera de esa mansión, pero estaba segura de que si no habría aceptado la oferta que Damon le había propuesto, ya estaría casada, o a punto de hacerlo.

Necesitaba hablar con su familia y explicarse. Era probable que se lo tomaran bastante mal, pues solo las prostitutas harían algo como lo que había hecho ella. Tenía que hacerlas entrar en razón, que entendieran que la había llevado a aceptar y por qué esa era la mejor opción. Lo peor, era que no sabía si la iban a dejar salir de ahí. Y ahora con esa bruja acechándola, que parecía más un cuervo apunto de picotearle los ojos, no veía el momento de escabullirse. Y pensaba en cuando volvería a ver a Damon, cuando la estúpida mujer, volvió a entrar por la puerta, abriéndola violentamente.

- ¿Estás sorda o es que eres manca?, ¿Tanto te cuesta ponerte un maldito uniforme?.- Elena no pudo responder a su ataque, tampoco quiso, porque no sabía a quién se enfrentaba y estaba en desventaja, bien podría mandarla a recibir unos latigazos si la cabreaba.- Seguro que anoche no te costó tanto quitártelo.- Le dijo con un deje de desprecio en la voz. Elena intentó no soltar un bufido, mantener la cabeza gacha y no retarla con la mirada, pero le estaba costando, costando de verdad. Controlarse no era su fuerte. Bien había agradecido que cuando trabajaba en los campos nadie estuviera chillándola en el oído y despreciándola, la dejaban hacer, que no era que lo pudieran hacer muchos otros.- Así me gusta, que te comportes, ¿Ves cómo no cuesta tanto?.- Esbozó una sonrisilla triunfante que Elena no llegó a ver y la instó a que la siguiera.

La condujo a una gran sala, en la que bien podrían caber más de mil personas perfectamente, sin ningún problema de espacio. Elena acertó pensando que sería una sala de baile. La colocó frente a un cubo lleno de agua y tiró de su brazo hacia abajo, haciéndola quedar de rodillas frente al cubo y le tiró un trapo a la cara.

- Puedes comenzar fregando todo el suelo.- Le dijo, poniéndose frente a ella, empequeñeciéndola con la mirada.- Tienes hasta mediodía.- Elena no pudo evitar resoplar.

- Pero es imposible que pueda…- Se quejó, pero se calló en medio de la frase, porque comenzaba a darle pánico de verdad esa mujer. No sabía lo que era capaz de hacer y no quería enfadarla, por mucho que le tocara las narices.

Elena seguía pensando que aunque se pasara treinta años más así, valdría la pena si después le otorgaban la libertad, si vivía para contarlo, claro. Trabajó duramente durante toda la mañana, haciéndose daño en rodillas y brazos y con un inmenso dolor de espalda, sin ver a nadie asomarse por allí ni una sola vez. Estaba completamente sola y en el fondo lo agradecía, limpiar suelos no era mucho más digno que trabajar en el campo.

Satisfecha con su trabajo, se tumbó en el suelo contemplando el alto techo y la gran lámpara de araña que colgaba de él, y se estiró, intentando relajar sus músculos agarrotados. Cuando se incorporó, le rugieron las tripas con un gran estruendo, ya que no había comido en días y después de aquello se sentía desfallecida. Justo en ese momento apareció de nuevo la mala bruja, como Elena la había apodado y caminó hasta ella jactándose de su superioridad.

- Acabo de terminar.- Anunció Elena. La mujer miró despectivamente el suelo.

- Te has dejado una mancha.- Ella miró el punto exacto donde la mala bruja miraba, pero ahí no había nada.

- No hay nada ahí.

- Claro que sí, ¿es que no lo ves?.- Preguntó al tiempo que le daba una patada al cubo de agua sucia, vaciándola sobre el suelo impecable.- Es una pena, bonita. Pensaba que querías comer. En fin, vendré a buscarte en un rato para tu próxima tarea.- Le dijo, pisando el agua para así dejar las marcas de sus zapatos por el camino que conducía a la salida.

Elena quiso llorar, de impotencia y frustración. Porque esa mujer la había humillado, pero no se dejó ganar, con su mejor cara volvió a limpiar el suelo manchado, esperando a que aquella mujer volviera a por ella.

Y así lo hizo. Después de aquello, le hizo limpiar casi todos los suelos de la planta inferior, que Elena veía impolutos, y tras aquello, le hizo limpiar las chimeneas, volviendo a ensuciar el suelo de nuevo y teniendo que volver a fregarlo. Por supuesto que no cenó y ni siquiera vio a Damon. Pensó que le había dado un puesto de doncella hasta que decidiera acostarse con él, porque no llegaba a otra conclusión.

La mala bruja la condujo al fin a una habitación, con más doncellas en su interior y le señaló un camastro en el que podía acostarse. Sucia, cansada y hambrienta, se metió en ésta. Se rio pensando que el uniforme le había quedado demasiado largo y había sido un lastre a la hora de limpiar, pero que le venía de perlas para taparse, puesto que ni siquiera tenía una manta con la que hacerlo, se encogió sobre sus rodillas y se tapó con él. Ésa vez sí dejó que unas lágrimas se colaran bajo sus pestañas, creyendo que si las liberaba encontraría algo de consuelo, pero no lo hizo. Pensando en que no había podido ir a ver a su familia y tampoco sabía si alguna vez podría hacerlo, se quedó dormida.

_**D&E**_

Pagaría por volver a ver la cara de idiota que se le quedó al prometido de Elena, cuando le dijo que no se podía casar con ella, había sido todo un espectáculo, se había puesto rojo de ira y de vergüenza y eso sólo hizo el momento más divertido. A Damon casi le dio pena. _Casi_.

El chaval ni siquiera se atrevió a replicar, parecía que ni se había inmutado, pero a Damon no le engañaba, sus ojos se lo decían todo. Conocía al padre, ya había tratado varias veces con él y por lo poco que le conocía, le sorprendía que le hubiera dado total libertad a su hijo para que dejara que su prometida se metiera en la cama de su padre. Una suerte haber llegado un par de días antes de lo esperado. La madre de la novia, no se lo había tomado mucho mejor, pero Damon no se quedó a esperar su reacción, se subió a su caballo y se fue, esperando haber dejado las cosas bastante claras.

Nada más regresar a la mansión, le llegó un mensajero, trayéndole una carta de su amigo Mason Lockwood, vizconde de Sherfiel, que se había enterado de su reciente llegada y le invitaba a él y a su hermano a pasar el día de caza en sus tierras. Tenía más ganas de pasar el día en la cama con cierta muchacha apetecible, pero tenía que ser educado y aceptar.

Cuando llegó a su habitación y la vio durmiendo pacíficamente, no la molestó, llamó a su hermano y después ambos se marcharon. A pesar de estar pasándoselo bien, Damon no se había quitado la sensación amarga de la boca, pensando que tenía que haber dejado a alguien al cuidado de Elena, pero supuso que Liz, se las apañaría por un día y la trataría mejor que a su propia hija.

Para cuando llegaron a la mansión ya era bien entrada la noche y Stefan todavía no sabía nada de su nueva invitada, pero quiso que aquello siguiera igual, porque sabía que él tampoco podría evitar fijarse en aquella hermosa chica y ni le apetecía ni quería compartirla con nadie, no al menos de momento. Pero para cuando entró en su habitación y vio que Elena no estaba, se encontró hecho una furia creyendo que o bien se había escapado o que le había pasado algo, le pareció poco probable la segunda opción, ya que Liz se hubiera encargado de cuidarla. Lleno de ira, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, decidido a buscarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Le preguntó extrañado de verla a esas horas despierta y vestida con ropa de día.

- Damon, vengo…

- Mejor.- La cortó.- Dime donde está Elena.- Exigió saber.

- ¿Elena?.- preguntó confusa.

- La muchacha de ayer, Liz. No te hagas la tonta, sé que serías lo bastante sensible para que te diera pena y la ayudaras a escapar… Dime dónde está.

- Damon, no sé de qué me estás hablando. De verdad, acabo de entrar por la puerta.- Intentó explicarse la mujer. Damon cada vez estaba más enfadado, porque quería a esa chica con él y pensar que se le había escapado...

- ¿Qué hacías tú fuera?

- Oh, lo siento. Debería haberte avisado, pero ayer tu padre me dio el día libre para que pudiera ir a ver a mi madre…- Le dijo viendo cómo le desaparecía el color de su cara.- Damon, ¿qué pasa con esa chica?.- Preguntó intentando comprender la situación.

- ¿No has estado aquí en todo el día?.

- Me fui muy temprano.- Respondió muy preocupada, por aquella chica y por Damon, que se había puesto lívido.

- Tengo que encontrarla.- Le dijo, con un deje de preocupación en la voz, o eso es lo que a ella le pareció.

- Te ayudaré, pero mientras vas a contarme que es lo que pasa y por qué esa pobre chica debería estar aquí.

Lo hizo, le contó el "trato" que había hecho con ella y lo que le había prometido a cambio. Que ella no quería haber ido allí, como era obvio y que menos aún quería casarse y que le ofreció una salida más favorable y… placentera para ambos. A Liz, le pareció una barbaridad lo que le había hecho aceptar a esa niña, porque sabía que si hubiera sido ella tampoco se hubiera negado a nada. La libertad era muy codiciada.

Finn, ayuda de cámara de Damon, sí sabía quién era esa chica y qué había estado haciendo durante todo el día y con quién. Él la había encontrado aquella mañana en la habitación de su amo cuando entró y la había estado observando a lo largo del día. Damon por fin pudo respirar tranquilo, ya que o no encontraban a nadie que lo supiera o tampoco podían encontrar a nadie despierto para preguntarle. Estuvo tentado más de una vez en despertar a la mansión entera si así conseguía algo, pero la voz racional de Liz, le detuvo. Por lo que le había contado, Elena se había pasado el día entero trabajando en la mansión, sin descanso ni comida. Finn no la había visto hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

- ¿Quién era la doncella que la acompañaba, Finn?.

- Rose, mi señor.- Le dijo.

- Debería haberlo intuido.- Se auto inculpó Liz, ya que ella su sucesora o iba a serlo, porque Liz ya no estaba tan segura.- Yo la dejé a cargo.

Pero Damon ya no prestó atención y corrió como una estampida escaleras abajo, hasta las habitaciones del servicio. Abrió un par de puertas, seguido de Liz, que despertaba a las mujeres que había en las habitaciones con el sonido de una campana y ellas se movían como si un muelle las hubiera empujado, se despertaban y se colocaban de pie, al frente de cada cama.

Por fin en una de las más alejadas la encontró. Todas las doncellas que había en aquella habitación, saltaron como un resorte al sonido de la campanilla, pero Elena no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado agotada como para poder oírla. Damon la halló aovillada, agarrándose el cuerpo en un camastro. Con un uniforme viejo, lleno de manchas de ceniza y suciedad por todo él y sin siquiera una manta con la que taparse el cuerpo.

- Elena.- La llamó, pero ella ni siquiera se movió, sin inmutarse.- Elena.- Volvió a llamarla más alto, agradeciendo controlar sus pensamientos otra vez. Pero ella no pareció escucharle. Sabiendo que no iba a encontrar respuesta la cogió en brazos y salió con ella pasando al lado de Liz.- Haz que le preparen un baño.- Le dijo.- Y trae a Rose a mi habitación. Ella asintió con una reverencia.

Damon se empezó a reír solo al dejar a Elena en la habitación contigua a la suya para que pudiera bañarse, recordando la conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior. La escuchó quejarse al dejarla sobre la cama y la vio revolverse y enrollarse una de las mantas en su pequeño cuerpo, sin poder evitar pensar que nadie le había provocado algo parecido a la ternura como lo hacía aquella muchacha.

- Oh, amo.- Rose entró por la gran puerta que conducía a la habitación de Damon y al llegar le hizo una reverencia. Lo encontró sentado tras una mesa, con las piernas cruzadas sobre ésta y con una copa de whiskey en la mano.- Me alegro tanto de que esté de vuelta…- Comenzó ella. Se había puesto más que contenta cuando Liz la llamó para que fuera a verle, se había arreglado con esmero lo más deprisa que había podido, pagada de sí misma porque él había vuelto a sus brazos.- Le he añorado tanto…- Le dijo volviendo a hacer una nueva reverencia delante de él. Damon se levantó de su sitio, con la elegancia y la lentitud de un felino y se puso frente a ella. Rose podía estallar de felicidad.

- Si no te echo ahora mismo de ésta casa, es por tu padre.- Que había sido mayordomo en su casa desde que él tuvo uso de razón, y al que Damon apreció en su día. Rose se desinfló como un globo pinchado.

- Mi señor…- Ella bajó la mirada, totalmente sumisa.- No sé de qué se me acusa, si usted pudiera…

- Creo que no hace falta que te ilumine, querida. Si fueras cualquier otra, ni siquiera habrías pasado por mi alcoba, habrías ido directamente al poste.- Rose se aguantó las ganas de retroceder, asustada, porque ahí era donde la gente recibía unos terribles latigazos.- Y luego se te habría abandonado a tu suerte. Reza por tu padre allá donde esté, porque le debes la vida.

- Sí, si mi señor.- Apenas podía hablar, con la cabeza totalmente gacha, desconcertada y humillada.- Lo haré.

- Bien.- Siguió Damon.- No quiero volver a verte cerca de Elena.- Ordenó. Ahora Rose se daba cuenta de que Damon se había encaprichado de aquella mocosa y que hasta que no se le pasara, poco podía hacer ella más que esperar, pero lo haría, porque siempre acababa volviendo a sus brazos.- Cuando te encuentres con ella por la mansión, quiero que des media vuelta, ni la mires ¿Me has oído?.- Ella asentía a cada cosa que su amo le pedía.- Y no te quiero ver en el piso de arriba.- Pues ahí era donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Rose volvió a asentir, hizo una reverencia y después se fue.

_**D&E**_

Ésta vez, Elena sí que fue llamada con delicadeza y cuando se despertó, seguía demasiado cansada como para mantener los ojos abiertos. Varias doncellas, con sonrisas amables en sus rostros, la ayudaron a ponerse en pie. Elena ya las había visto ese día. Cuando la pusieron frente a una gran bañera humeante, Elena casi se desmaya, ya que su cuerpo estaba agarrotado de frio y de cansancio y estaba sucia por donde se mirase. La ayudaron a desvestirse y una vez dentro de la tina, la mimaron, a ella, a su cuerpo, al que hicieron un par de masajes y a su pelo, al que endulzaron con jabón.

No reconocía la habitación donde se encontraba, pero supo que no era de ninguna doncella. Era un poco más pequeña que la de Damon y la cama prometía ser comodísima. Elena solo deseaba tumbarse ahí de nuevo. Un rato después, la ayudaron a secarse frente a un alegre fuego, que Elena agradeció, además del millón de veces que les había agradecido a aquellas mujeres por ayudarla en su baño, después de haber insistido un montón intentando convencerlas de que ella lo haría sola. Cuando estuvo vestida por un camisón parecido al que llevaba la noche anterior y con unos pantaloncillos, que Elena agradeció que fueran de su talla, la dejaron frente a una pequeña puerta a la que ella debía de tocar. Pero ya sabía quién estaría detrás.

Ella lo hizo y tembló cuando reconoció la voz que la invitaba a entrar. Era la habitación de Damon y ella se sonrojó al ver que en la que ella había estado comunicaba con la suya. Él la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, con una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada capaz de desarmar a cualquier mujer que se pusiera delante.

- Pensé que te habías ido.- Le dijo, una vez que ella adelantó un par de pasos y se acercó a él.- Estaba muy enfadado contigo.- Damon entornó los ojos y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. Elena inspiró todo el aire que pudo al verle hacer ese gesto.

- Lo siento, yo no…

- Lo sé. Sé lo que ha pasado.- Llegó hasta ella y le alzó la cabeza sujetándola por la barbilla, Elena le miró a los ojos y cuando lo hizo, volvió a quedarse atrapada en ellos. Se sentía una pequeña mosca insignificante que había caído en una telaraña y que estaba a punto de ser devorada.- ¿Estás bien?.- Le preguntó, escrutándola con la mirada. Ella le asintió, todo lo que pudo ya que él tenía su cabeza sujeta.

- Creía que tú… la habías puesto a mi cargo.- Confesó bajo su atenta mirada.- Que me dejarías con las doncellas hasta que quisiera acostarme contigo.- Damon volvió a sonreír.

- No, pequeña, tú no vas a volver a moverte de mi lado.- Le dijo, acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los de ella.- No hasta que yo lo decida… y eso no será pronto.

De pronto, el hambre, el cansancio, el sueño… todo había desaparecido, Elena no sintió nada más cuando la boca de Damon cubrió la suya, sellándole los labios en un beso feroz, su cuerpo pegado al de ella y sus manos cerniéndose sobre ella. Casi al instante, enredó las manos en su pelo y se pegó a él, todo cuanto pudo, como si lo que estuviera a su alcance no fuera suficiente para ella. Cayó sobre la cama suavemente, sintiendo el nuevo recorrido que los besos de su amo habían tomado, bajando por su oreja, hasta su cuello, siguiendo toda la línea que llegaba al hombro, al que también besó. El estremecimiento que sufrió Elena, recordó a Damon que si seguía, no podía controlarse y a pesar de saber que ella tampoco lo haría no siguió con ello. Se levantó y obligó a alejarse de ella, dejándola confusa y hambrienta. Hambrienta de él.

Cuando volvió a la habitación después de su propio baño y la vio dormida sobre su cama, se arrepintió de haberla dejado y se dijo que no volvería a desperdiciar una oportunidad más de tenerla. Se metió en la cama junto a ella y la atrajo hacia sí, envolviéndola en sus brazos como había hecho la noche anterior.

¡Gracias por leer! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ya estoy de vuelta, como veis me he dado un poco más de prisa, si sois buenas y me dejáis coments, actualizaré antes ;)

Muchas gracias a todos los que toman su tiempo para dedicarle a esta historia :) En especial a Moon898, que sabe como animarme ;)

Sabed que me ha vuelto a quedar largo otra vez, 9 pags, cuando lo suelo hacr de 7. No sé si es porque he perdido práctica calculando o que me enrollo demasiado jajaja ¡Espero que os guste! :)

**CAPÍTULO 4**

A Elena se le había amoratado el brazo y tenía la ligera impresión de quién había sido el culpable, después de eso, no iba a dejar las cosas así, porque nadie tocaba lo que era suyo. Unos toquecitos en la puerta le obligaron a levantarse del todo. Llevaba un rato despierto, observándola dormir, sin querer moverse de la cama, por muchas cosas que ese día tuviera que hacer. Como le había dicho a su padre que haría, tenía que encargarse de la plantación y los pequeños negocios que tenían por ahí y todavía no le había dado tiempo a ponerse al día con nada. Tampoco es que tuviera ganas, teniendo a aquella chica a su lado, estar rodeado de un montón de papeles no era lo que más le apetecía.

- Mi señor…- Liz acababa de entrar por la puerta discretamente, llamándolo.- Ya es…

- Si, lo sé.- Susurró, para no despertar a Elena.- Llevo un rato despierto.- Se levantó de la cama y se anudó una bata al cuerpo semidesnudo.- Gracias por avisarme. Dile a Finn que venga a la otra habitación.- Le dijo, no queriendo despertar a su invitada.

- Muy bien…- Ella se quedó pensativa, como queriendo decirle algo que no llegaba a atreverse.

- ¿Quieres algo más?.- Inquirió, escrutándola con la mirada. Liz vaciló.

- ¿Vas a…?.- Se adentró más en la habitación, pudiendo ver la cama al completo y fijándose en la chica que descansaba tranquilamente sobre ella.- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?.- Le miró preocupada. Damon sonrió.

- No te preocupes por ella.- Respondió divertido.- Elena está aquí solo por una cosa, Liz. Y es para atenderme a mí, no hará otra cosa más que eso.

- Damon…- Intentó en vano hacerle entrar en razón, porque le dolía lo que le estaba pasando a esa pobre chica.

- No quieras hacerme cambiar de opinión.- Liz negó con la cabeza, dolida, porque ese no era el Damon que conocía, al que había criado.- Esa chica me gusta más de lo que me gusta admitir, para su bien… o su mal… y no voy a dejarla marchar.

_**D&E**_

Le costó un mundo abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo e intentó incorporarse volvió a caer sobre los mullidos almohadones. El cuerpo le dolía una barbaridad, no podía mover ni un solo músculo sin que le hiciera quejarse y tampoco es que tuviera muchas fuerzas para levantarse. El estómago no paraba de recriminarle que no hubiera comido nada en días y que hubiera gastado más fuerzas de las que tenía. Con un suspiro resignado y toda su fuerza de voluntad consiguió ponerse en pie y mirar a su alrededor.

Se miró el brazo, ahora algo amoratado por la fuerza con la que le habían agarrado el día anterior y frunció los labios en una mueca de disgusto. Esperaba no encontrarse con aquella mujer el tiempo que estuviera por allí, aunque sabía que eso no sería posible y que tendría que aguantar su cara de desprecio mientras la miraba. Se puso sin dudar un vestido que encontró doblado pulcramente sobre una silla, y sonrió sabiendo que era de su talla y que le quedaba a la perfección. Se parecía a los vestidos que ella usaba normalmente, sencillos y monocromos, pero al menos no estaban rotos y le dejaba al aire sus bonitas piernas.

Muerta de hambre salió de la habitación, disponiéndose a encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiera comer, o a alguien que pudiera conseguir algo para ella, pero no tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que vio a Liz saliendo de una de las habitaciones cercanas a la de Damon con un montón de sábanas en sus brazos.

- Deja que te ayude.- Le dijo acercándose a ella, y quitándole un buen montón de las manos.

- Oh, Elena. ¿Cómo te encuentras?.- Preguntó viéndola por vez primera.

- Bastante bien… aunque me muero de hambre.- Le respondió sin rodeos y avergonzada, pero su estómago la mataría si seguía haciéndole esperar.- Podrías…

- Oh Dios, claro. Ven, sígueme.- Comenzó a caminar y Elena la siguió poniéndose a su altura.- Supongo que no comiste nada ayer en todo el día.

- En realidad no…- Liz la llevó hasta la cocina, donde dejaron el montón de sábanas y una cocinera se puso a prepararle algo de comer.- ¿Dónde está Damon?.- Se atrevió a preguntarle, avergonzada.

- Pues… debe de estar en su despacho. Me dijo que te llevara con él si te despertabas, pero creo que no le importará esperar hasta que comas algo.

Elena devoró toda la comida que había en el plato, perdiendo todos sus modales, pero como nadie más la acompañaba se permitió el lujo de hacerlo. Tenía tanta hambre que podría haberse comido dos platos más, tan grandes como el que le acababan de poner, pero como no quería abusar, no dijo nada y sintiéndose un poco mejor, siguió a Liz hasta donde se encontraba Damon.

_**D&E**_

- No es agradable, ¿verdad?.- Elena chocó contra la espalda de Liz, que se paró abruptamente en el pasillo. La siguió hasta una gran puerta, que Elena reconoció como la sala de baile que había limpiado el día anterior y se asomó junto a ella al interior. Damon estaba ahí dentro, junto con la mujer que la estuvo haciendo la vida imposible, de rodillas sobre el duro y frío suelo, con un trapo en la mano y no lo miraba.- Estoy seguro de que no te gusta hacer esto, Rose.

- Mi señor…- La mujer alzó la cabeza e intentó tocarle una bota a Damon, pero no lo consiguió ya que él se apartó al instante.- ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?.- Liz dio un paso dejándola atrás y Damon por fin las vio, sorprendiéndose de que estuvieran ahí. Las ignoró y le sonrió a Rose.

- Sabes muy bien el por qué, Rose. Sabes muy bien que mis cosas no se tocan.

- ¡Damon!.- Le regañó, Liz interrumpiéndoles.- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de una pobre muchacha?.- Elena seguía unos pasos atrás observando la escena y mirándole a él.

- Ahora no, Liz. Esperadme fuera.

- Damon…

- ¿No lo he dicho suficientemente claro?.- Les gritó, volviéndose hacia ellas. Liz se dio la vuelta, cogiendo a Elena por los hombros haciéndola girar y caminar delante de ella, pero lo que Elena escuchó después la hizo pararse de golpe.

- Si usted quisiera yo podría ocuparme de otra labor… en vez de en esta. Estoy segura de que le gustaría.- Rose ronroneaba a los pies de Damon. Elena dejó de respirar.

- Lo único que me gustaría es que terminaras lo que te he mandado hacer.- Le dijo, con un deje de desprecio en la voz.- Termina con el suelo y después quiero ver todas las ventanas de la mansión impolutas. Mi cama ya está ocupada.

- Sí, mi señor.- Le respondió frustrada y enfadada con una reverencia. Ella nunca había sufrido una humillación semejante, jamás había sido degradada hasta ese punto, ni haberse sentido tan impotente frente a otra. Lo que le dolió y le hizo alimentar aún más el odio y el rencor por aquella estúpida niñata que le había quitado el sitio y se había convertido en el caprichito de su amo.

_**D&E**_

Damon las siguió de cerca hasta llegar a su despacho, no se habían detenido a esperarle y solo lo habían hecho una vez dentro de la habitación.

- Damon.- Lo llamó ella.

- No quiero que me sermonees, Liz.

- No iba a hacerlo.- Respondió ésta, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Menuda novedad.- Dijo él sarcástico, con una sonrisa de la que dejó prendada a Elena sin quererlo.

- Esto no es un juego.- Lo reprendió ella.- Ya está bastante feo lo que le has hecho a esta pobre muchacha como para que lo vayas gritando a los cuatro vientos.

- ¿Dónde ha quedado eso de que no me ibas a sermonear?.-Preguntó Damon, acercándose hasta Elena y sin que pudiera detenerlo, ella se vio arrojada a sus brazos. Ella pegó un brinco entre ellos, por el inesperado movimiento.

- ¡Damon, por Dios!.- Les miró a ambos, deteniéndose en Damon recriminándolo con la mirada.- ¿Es que no ves lo que estás haciendo?

- Lo único que veo es a una bonita chica entre mis brazos y a ti molestando, ¿Por qué no te vas y nos dejas solos?.- Pero la que salió de allí fue la misma Elena, a la que buenamente Liz había invitado a salir.

- Una cosa es que comparta tu cama y otra bien distinta es que se entere toda la plantación.

- A estas alturas, ya se habrán enterado las plantaciones vecinas… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Es una esclava más, no hay nada del otro mundo en todo esto.

- Ahora es una esclava más, pero ¿Y qué pasará cuando te canses de ella? ¿Qué pasará cuando no la quieras tener más contigo? ¿O cuando te cases? ¿Qué crees que hará ella?

- Seguir con su vida, como yo haré con la mía. Será libre, que ya es más de lo que muchos consiguen a lo largo de su vida.

- Si la gente se entera de lo que está haciendo…

- Liz, esto es una plantación, aquí no hay ninguna diversión ni ninguna salida, no hay secretos, todo el mundo se habrá enterado ya.

- La repudiarán, Damon.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya sabes por qué. Puede que tú no lo veas así, que veas que le has proporcionado una salida a algo de lo que ella quería escapar, ni siquiera yo lo veo así, Damon, pero para los demás, Elena solo será una prostituta que se está ganando los favores del señor, para su propio beneficio.

Liz salió por la puerta y con una sonrisa amable le dijo a Elena, la cual esperaba en el pasillo, que podía entrar. Cuando lo hizo y cerró la puerta tras ella, vio a Damon, sentado despreocupadamente sobre una mesa, esperándola. En ese momento, Elena recordó los besos que habían compartido la noche anterior e inconscientemente se tocó los labios, presa de la sensación que había sentido y se vio enrojecida por pensar en ello, con él delante, taladrándola con la mirada.

Después de un instante, en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Elena se armó de valor, tragó saliva ruidosamente y cogió aire antes de preguntar:

- ¿Podría ir a ver a mi familia?.- Preocupada por la cara que había puesto, se quedó a una distancia prudencial.

- ¿Cómo?

- Podría… Damon, me gustaría ver a mi familia.- Se retorció las manos nerviosamente y agachó la mirada. Era algo que deseaba hacer, necesitaba explicar su decisión, necesitaba que la entendieran.

- ¿Para qué?.- Preguntó enfadado, no entendía para qué quería ver a las personas que la habían abandonado a su suerte, muy preocupados no estaban si no habían intentado verla. Se bajó de la mesa y se acercó a ella.- ¿Por qué quieres verles?

- Tengo que hablar con ellas… explicarles…

- No hay nada que explicar.- Sentenció Damon.- Yo les dije que no te casarías con ese mocoso y que te quedarías conmigo, en la mansión. No veo qué más puedas añadir ahí.

- Solo quiero que me entiendan.

- No tienen por qué hacerlo, eres mía y lo que yo ordene…

- Lo sé, Damon.- Dijo Elena, atreviéndose a interrumpirle.- Pero lo necesito.-Damon la miró entrecerrando los ojos, disgustado ante la idea de que ella se alejase de él un minuto.

- No quiero que vayas.- Elena arrugó el morro, disgustada y evitó mirarle.- Pueden venir aquí, si quieren verte.- La obligó a mirarle, alzándole la cabeza mientras la sujetaba por la barbilla.

- No vendrán si yo no les digo que pueden, pensarán que estoy enfadada con ellas porque me obligaron a casarme.

- Estarías loca si no fuera así.- Contraatacó él, pues no entendía cómo podía ser tan inocente. Cómo podía seguir queriendo verles con todo lo que le habían obligado a hacer.

- Por favor.- Le pidió, rogándole con la mirada. Damon chascó la lengua, enfadado.

- ¿Y si te convencen para que te escapes?.- Le preguntó, intentando no sonar desesperado, pero Elena soltó una risita.

- No voy a irme, Damon. No me voy a marchar.- Ella colocó sus manos temblorosas a ambos lados de la cara de él.- No voy a dejarte.

- Que Liz te acompañe.- Accedió, lo que hizo que Elena sonriera de felicidad y que algo se iluminara dentro de su oscuro pecho. Algo que le dio un calor especial.- Peeero...- Alzó un dedo de advertencia, apagando su sonrisa.- Te quiero aquí en una hora.- Elena volvió a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza varias veces de acuerdo con él.- Como mucho.- Tuvo que gritar sus últimas palabras, porque Elena ya había salido por la puerta como una estampida, después de darle un efímero beso en los labios que lo paralizó durante unos segundos.

_**D&E**_

Elena casi corrió hasta su casa, haciendo que Liz la siguiera a duras penas, pero como le había dicho a Damon, no la iba a perder de vista. Estaba deseando contarle a Jenna y a su madre todo lo que había pasado y esperaba que, además de entenderla, estuvieran felices por ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, Jenna dio un saltó por el susto y ahogó un grito al verla, para después abalanzarse sobre ella y estrecharla en un abrazo que la dejó sin aliento. Elena correspondió su abrazo unos largos segundos, contenta de volver a estar con ella.

- Ay, Dios, Elena ¡Estás bien!.- La separó de ella para observarle la cara y después volvió a envolverla en sus brazos.- Estaba tan preocupada…

- Estoy bien, Jenna.- Le dijo ella, despegándose.

- Pensé qué… no sé, todo fue muy raro. Ese hombre se presentó aquí y nos dijo que no te ibas a casar, que te ibas a quedar con él…- Le explicó.- ¿Es su hijo, verdad?, ¿Qué pasó? ¿te obligó a quedarte?.- Le hizo un montón de preguntas que a Elena no le dio tiempo a responder. Ella solo se rio.

- Te lo contaré todo. ¿Y mamá?.- Elena se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más en la casa.

- No está, no creo que tarde en llegar.- Le ofrecieron un asiento a Liz y después Elena le contó a su hermana todo lo que le había pasado durante esos dos días, la sorpresa con la que se había encontrado al llegar a la mansión, quién era él y por qué iba a quedarse, incluyendo lo que Damon le había prometido a cambio. Omitiendo lo que tenía que hacer para él, más por respeto a Liz, pero a ninguna les hizo falta porque ya se lo imaginaban- Bueno, ¿qué piensas?.- Le preguntó una vez hubo terminado.- ¿Es todo una locura, eh?

- Pero ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Estás segura y feliz con la decisión que has tomado?.- Elena no necesitó pensarlo antes de responder. En su momento le había costado tomar una decisión, pero ésa fue la mejor y no se arrepentía.

- Sí.- Respondió, segura de sí misma.

- Entonces no tengo nada que decirte. Solo que…- En ese momento, la madre de ambas entró por la puerta interrumpiéndolas. Elena no se esperaba que lo que había hecho les hiciera gracia, pero cómo la miraba su madre no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que pensaba.

- Elena…

- Madre yo…

- ¿Cómo tienes la cara de presentarte aquí después de lo que has hecho?.- Algo dentro del pecho de Elena se rompió, en mil pedacitos.- ¿Cómo puedes presentarte aquí de esa forma tan desvergonzada?

- ¡Madre!.- Jenna le llamó la atención.- No diga esas cosas.

- He venido a explicarme.- Dijo Elena al fin.

- No tienes nada que explicarnos, ya nos ha quedado claro lo que eres.- Liz se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a defender a Elena. Miranda no había reparado en ella hasta ese momento.

- Madre…- Elena luchaba por no llorar, tenía que ser fuerte en ese momento y se negaba a dejar escapar una sola lágrima. Tragó saliva con fuerza y miró a su madre retándola con la mirada.- ¿No vas a darme ninguna oportunidad de explicarme? ¿En serio?

- Ya te he dicho que…

- ¡Me da igual!.- Gritó ella a viva voz.- Hubieras preferido que me casara con Matt y fuera infeliz toda la vida, a que yo intentase ser feliz por otra vía, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Otra vía? ¿Es que ser la zorra del señor es otra vía?.- Elena apretó los puños en sus costados.

- ¡Al menos es algo que he elegido yo!.- Dijo ella enfadada.- Y Damon no…

- ¿Damon? ¿También te atreves a llamarle por su nombre? Muchas confianzas te ha dado ya.

- ¡Madre!.- Gritó Jenna, llamándola la atención.- Deja que se explique.

- La cosa es que yo no quiero oír lo que tenga que decirnos.- Le dijo a su hija mayor y mirando de nuevo a Elena le dijo:- Yo no he criado a una sinvergüenza.

- Cuidado con lo que dice.- Amenazó Liz, interactuando por vez primera.

- No venga a amenazarme en mi propia casa, Elizabeth. Ni a decirme como tengo que tratar a mi propia hija.- Liz se calló, porque aunque le doliera lo que le estaba pasando a Elena, Miranda tenía razón y tenía que abstenerse.

- Elena no es una sinvergüenza.- Intentó defenderla Jenna.- ¡Es la que menos culpa tiene de todo!

- ¿Y qué es?.- Le preguntó su madre mirando a su hija menor con desprecio, pero no dejó tiempo a que respondieran.- Se ha convertido en el capricho de un hombre poderoso, ha perdido su dignidad y ha humillado a toda su familia.

- ¡Elena no nos ha humillado!

- Sí lo ha hecho, Jenna. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando nuestro señor se canse de ella? Se quedará sola.

- No es verdad.- Respondió ella, defendiendo a su hermana pequeña.- Yo no la voy a dejar sola.

- Tú te casarás y tendrás una familia y a tu marido no le gustará que te acerques a ella.

- ¡Basta!.- Reaccionó Elena.- ¡Para ya con todo esto!.- Gritó, dejando que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, porque ya no tenía fuerza de luchar contra ellas.- ¿Es que no ves que me estás haciendo daño?

- No, Elena. Te lo estás haciendo tú. Nadie quiere a una paloma manchada, deberías haberlo entendido ya.

- Al menos seré libre.- Respondió con apretando los labios.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¡Qué seré libre! Podré ir a donde quiera y hacer lo que quiera y…

- Si crees que ese hombre va a concederte alguna vez la libertad es que estás loca.

- Lo hará.- Dijo segura, desafiándola, orgullosa.

- ¡No me repliques!.- Miranda alzó la mano, dispuesta a golpear a su hija de nuevo, pero varias cosas pasaron en ese instante, Jenna se puso delante de su hermana, interponiéndose entre ellas y Liz le agarró el brazo que tenía alzado.

- Puede ser su casa y su hija, pero no consentiré que la pegue delante de mí y no creo que al amo le guste tampoco.- Le dijo Liz, con una voz amenazantemente serena.

Una destrozada Elena, evitó mirar a su madre y salió de la casa hecha un mar de lágrimas. Las demás mujeres se quedaron dentro, discutiendo entre ellas. Queriendo alejarse de los gritos, comenzó a caminar lejos de lo que había sido su hogar desde que tenía uso de razón y se apoyó en una de las casas cercanas a la suya, donde ya no le llegaba ninguna voz a sus oídos.

Pero la tranquilidad de duró poco, ya que se vio arrastrada por alguien. Se revolvió cuánto pudo pero cuando su cuerpo se chocó contra algo duro, un pinchazo le atravesó la espalda de lado a lado y no la dejó moverse. Se permitió el lujo de enfocar bien y poder averiguar quién era su agresor y qué quería de ella. Era Matt el que la miraba con una sonrisa triunfante y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperando a qué reaccionara.

- Matt, yo…- Elena se vio apresada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

- ¿Tú qué, Elena?.- Le dedicó una mueca de desprecio.

- Siento haberte…- Se paró en medio de la frase.

- ¿Haberme qué? Vamos, dilo. ¿Haberme dejado tirado en el altar, haberme humillado, haberme… traicionado?

- Yo no…- Intentó defenderse.

- Si, tú sí. Tú has hecho todo eso.- Matt apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella y Elena se revolvió, haciendo lo posible por liberarse.- Te has reído de mí, Elena.

- ¡No! Me obligaste a casarme contigo, solo he huido de ti.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No soy suficientemente guapo?

- Matt… suéltame.- Suplicó.

- No, Elena, vas a escucharme.- Le dijo sujetándola por los brazos y apretándola más contra él.- ¿Qué es lo que tiene él que no tenga yo, eh? ¿Es por el dinero y el poder, eso es lo que quieres?.- Le apretaba con tanta fuerza que Elena no pudo evitar quejarse en alto.

- ¡Para, Matt! No es nada de eso…

- ¿¡Y qué es!?

- No eres tú… y eso es suficiente.- Elena pensó que iba a pegarla, pero Matt empezó a reírse en su cara.

- ¿Me tienes miedo?.- Le preguntó muy cerca de su cara, demasiado cerca.

- Te lo tenía.- Respondió orgullosa.

- Entonces no tenemos ningún impedimento.

- ¿De qué hablas?.- Elena lo miró confusa y temerosa.

- Quiero probar aquello que ha vuelto tan loco a un estúpido noble.- Le dijo, sujetándola muy fuerte por los brazos, imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento de fuga y se hundió en su cuello, al que lamió con una parsimonia que la llenó de repulsión. Después la beso con fuerza, haciendola daño y a Elena se llenó la boca de la sangre de Matt al haberle mordido.

- ¡Maldita zorra!.- Él enredó una de sus manos en el pelo de Elena y tiró con fuerza.

- ¡Suéltame!.- Le gritó revolviéndose contra él, pero la mantenía bien sujeta.- ¡Para!.- Cuando se deslizó cuello abajo, Elena se quedó muy quita y probó otra táctica.- Cómo él se entere de que me has puesto una mano encima…

- Cuando él se entere, tú y yo estaremos muy lejos.- Respondió Matt, muy cerca de su oído, deteniendo el corazón de Elena.

- ¡Suéltala!.- Gritó una voz femenina, muy conocida ahora para Elena, que detuvo los avances de Matt.- Ahora.- Liz se acercó a ellos, amenazando con la mirada a su ex prometido. Reconociendo a la mujer que trabajaba en la mansión, Matt soltó a Elena, liberándola por fin y viendo su plan resquebrajado.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Le preguntó Liz, envolviéndola en un brazo protector. Elena asintió.- Más te vale tener una explicación, chico, porque pienso informar de esto.- Ninguna pudo ver el odio que desprendían los ojos de Matt, ya que se habían dado la vuelta, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la mansión.

_**D&E**_

Hasta que Liz no salió de la habitación de Damon y la invitó a pasar, no se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, de pies a cabeza, no por lo que había pasado con Matt ni su madre, sino por la reacción de Damon por todo eso. Él le había advertido y ella no le había hecho caso, había pensado que su madre, aunque le costara entenderlo, al final la apoyaría, pero ni siquiera le había escuchado. Por suerte tenía a Jenna y no había pasado nada con Matt.

- Estás hecha un desastre.- Elena no supo si había un matiz de reproche en su la voz. Ella se miró en el espejo que había en un esquina de refilón y resopló más disgustada que enfadada. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre, la mejilla sucia, el brazo seguía amoratado y tenía el vestido desgarrado.- ¿Va a ser todos los días así? Porque si es así, voy a tener que procurarte una doncella personal, para que cuide de tu aspecto. No puedes ir por ahí así, sería yo el que quedaría mal.

A Elena le hizo gracia el comentario, ¿Una doncella para una esclava? Eso era lo más raro que podría ver hasta ahora y eso era decir mucho. Elena miró a Damon, que parecía demasiado sereno, a pesar de que ella se esperara lo contrario. En realidad, ella tenía razón. Liz le había contado lo que había pasado con la madre de Elena, todo lo que le había dicho y todo lo que se había callado, aunque no era mucho más y a Damon le enfadó que alguien pudiera hablar así de su hijo, pero ella no tenía la culpa. Y era quién menos se merecía su ira, Elena sólo había querido que la entendieran y la quisieran, nada más.

- No puedes estar aquí sin que te pase nada, ni tampoco salir sin que algo te ocurra. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?.- Ella volvió a reírse.

- Ninguna de las veces fue culpa mía.- Le dijo Elena defendiéndose. Al instante se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, porque pudo ver cómo le cambiaba la cara a Damon. Estaba enfadado.

- Lo de hoy ha ido demasiado lejos.- Estaba muy enfadado.- No vas a volver a salir…- Sentenció.- No sin mí.

- ¡Damon!

- No, Elena. No puedo arriesgarme a que te vayas.

- Te dije que no iba a irme, que no iba a dejarte.

- Hoy te hubieran obligado y yo no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¡No!.- Elena se acercó a él, tanto que sus labios solo estaban a unos centímetros.- Sí lo has hecho, Liz estaba ahí. Tú la mandaste conmigo.

- Liz podría haber llegado tarde.

- No lo hubiera hecho.- Dijo ella segura de lo que decía. En ese momento, Damon la besó, queriendo comprobar si ella seguía siendo la misma después de lo que había ocurrido, si sabía igual y queriendo comprobar si lo que había sentido él con el beso que ella le había dado antes de irse, seguía estando ahí. Y se dio cuenta de que era así.

- Cuando tenga a ese mocoso en mis manos…- Elena abrió los ojos de golpe, despertando de su ensueño.

- Damon, por favor. No le hagas nada…- Le pidió.

- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó incrédulo.

- Por favor, Damon. Si algo le pasara… y si además es por mi culpa… Grayson acabaría destrozado y por ende mi madre, por favor, no ha pasado nada, déjalo ahí.

- ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar en su felicidad? Después de todo lo que te han hecho…

- Son mi familia.- Respondió Elena como si eso lo dijera todo.

- Una familia que te vendió, que te ha humillado… y que te obligó a hacer cosas que no querías.

- Pero es lo único que tengo.- Le dijo angustiada.

- No, no es cierto.- Damon se sorprendió a sí mismo pronunciando esas palabras, pero no se arrepintió de haberlas dicho.

_**D&E**_

A la mañana siguiente, Elena también se había levantado completamente sola, pero sabía que Damon había dormido con ella durante toda la noche. Le había sentido a su lado y estaba segura de que la había abrazado.

Se puso otro vestido como el del día anterior, que alguien había vuelto a dejar sobre la misma silla y después de comer algo y de charlar un rato con Liz, dejó que se fuera al despacho de Damon, donde él la esperaba. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer todo el día metida en una habitación, sola con él, pero tampoco quería pensarlo.

Mientras caminaba por la mansión e iba de un pasillo a otro, alguien la cogió por detrás, pegándola a un cuerpo duro y sintió como una cálida boca se acercaba a su oído y una mano le acariciaba un pecho. Elle pegó un grito.

- Vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí.- Elena intentó en vano revolverse contra su agresor.- ¿Me has echado de menos, preciosa?

- ¡Suéltame!.- Ordenó ella.

- ¿Vas a sacar las uñas si no lo hago?.- El hombre comenzó a reírse, sujetándola con más fuerza.- Adelante, no quiero perdérmelo.- Elena hizo lo que le había pedido, le arañó el brazo y cuando la soltó un poco por la sorpresa de ese movimiento, ella alcanzó su cara, a la que también arañó. Él pudo verla bien y comprobar que no era la mujer que creía y la soltó del todo.- No eres Katherine.- Le dijo sujetándose la mejilla herida.

- No, no lo soy.- Contestó ella, recolocándose el vestido. Él sonrió.

- No, eres mucho mejor.

_**D&E**_

¡Gracias por leer! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Lo primero deciros que estoy muuuuuuuuuuuuy contenta con todos los coments que me habéis dejado y todo lo que habéis dicho en ellos, Muchas MUCHÍSIMAS gracias a todos los que seguís el fic, creo que no me cansaré de decíroslo.

Sé que he tardado mucho más que siempre en actualizar, pero ando bastante liadilla por ahora, intentaré teneros uno el miercoles o jueves, para compensaros :)

También quisiera aclarar (que algunos me habéis preguntado) que Katherine no va a aparecer, solo tomé para que la persona que ha confundido a Elena con ella, se acerque a ésta. Y para otros que me habéis preguntado como se tomará Stefan al enterarse de que está Elena por allí... lo descubriréis muy pronto ;)

Gracias de nuevo a todos vosotros. ¡Espero que os guste!

**CAPÍTULO 5**

- No, eres mucho mejor.- Le dijo él, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Antes de que Elena pudiera siquiera moverse, la cogió de la cintura, pegándola a él y después la arrinconó contra la pared. Ella le puso las manos en los antebrazos, haciendo fuerza sobre ellos intentando liberarse, pero él apenas estaba ejerciendo presión, solo la sujetaba para que no se escapase.- ¿Y de dónde has salido tú, preciosa?.- Le preguntó muy cerca de su cara.

- No es algo que deba importarte.- Respondió orgullosamente, haciéndole reír.

- Bueno, tengo que darte la razón en eso.- Accedió.- Quizá la pregunta más adecuada sería cuánto tiempo voy a tenerte por aquí...- Contraatacó, pegado a su oído.

- No será el suficiente para que puedas interesarme.- Él esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, divertido con la situación.

- Puedo ayudarte a cambiar de opinión.- No le sorprendió que la chica no opusiera resistencia y se fue acercando cada vez más a sus labios, deseoso de probarlos. E inesperadamente, Elena alzó la rodilla contra su parte íntima, haciéndole aullar de dolor y retorcerse sobre sí mismo, soltándola al fin.

- No me interesa.- Y cuando ella echó a correr y él comenzó a seguirla, Elena se chocó contra algo duro que la sujetaba firmemente para no dejarla caer. Él se paró al instante, tras ella, mirando a quién la sostenía.

- Damon.- Dijo sorprendido, viendo como la chica se refugiaba en sus brazos.

- Stefan.- Le saludó él.- No has podido resistirte, ¿Verdad?.- Era más una afirmación, puesto que ya sabía la respuesta.

- ¿La conoces?.- Preguntó su hermano menor, pero Damon instó a Elena a que se diera la vuelta y caminara delante de él, sin haberle respondido aún. Stefan, aún confuso, les siguió, pues quería saber quién era esa chica y por qué su hermano la protegía.- ¿No piensas responderme?.- Le preguntó una vez dentro del despacho de su hermano. Damon se estaba sirviendo una copa, mientras que la chica estaba sentada en una butaca no muy lejos de él.

- ¿Qué quieres, Stefan?.- Dio un trago a su bourbon.- No creo haberte invitado a entrar.- Le recordó señalando hacia la puerta, volviendo a beber después.

- ¿Quién es?.- Preguntó él, alternando la mirada entre uno y otro.

- Solo es…- Damon se tomó un segundo antes de responder.- Una esclava.- Dijo al fin, con un movimiento de su mano.

- ¿Solo?.- Damon se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.- ¿Y qué tiene… que tanto te interese?.- Volvió a atacar Stefan, acercándose a Elena.

- No mucho más que cualquier otra.- Contestó acercando la copa a sus labios, retirándola después sin haber llegado a beber.- ¿Qué hacías tú con ella?.- Damon miró a su hermano, que había llegado al lado de Elena.

- Pensé que era Katherine, aunque…- Dijo, penetrándola con la mirada y mirándola de arriba a abajo.- Me alegré de que no fuera así.

- Claro que lo hiciste.- Coincidió con él, sentándose en su cómoda silla.

- Ya he podido comprobar, que tiene la lengua y las uñas bien afiladas.- Le dijo provocando en Damon una gran carcajada. Desde su posición, Elena le miró con ojos entrecerrados, desafiándole a que dijera algo más.- Para ser una esclava.- Terminó él.

- ¿Es muy peleona, eh?.- Damon sonreía divertido.- Ahora que lo pienso, Steff, tienes sangre en la mejilla.- Él se llevó la mano donde su hermano le había dicho, corroborando que lo que decía era cierto al ver una mancha roja en ella.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Pregúntale a tu protegida.- Le dijo mirándose a un espejo, comprobándose el rostro y viendo que no era más que una herida superficial.- Ha sido ella la que me lo ha hecho.

- Solo se estaba defendiendo.- La defendió mirándola.

- ¿De mí?.- Preguntó haciéndose el dolido. Se apoyó en el brazo de la butaca que Elena ocupaba. Ella apenas se movió.- Si soy más bueno que un conejito.- Dijo más para ella que para su hermano, provocándola una leve sonrisa, lo que Damon vio y le hizo hervir la sangre.

- Ni lo intentes, hermanito.- Le advirtió, poniéndose serio por vez primera.- Es _mía_.- En ese momento, Elena le fulminó con la mirada, pero Damon no lo vio. Stefan se levantó y se acercó a su hermano, dispuesto a hacerle frente.

- ¿Tuya?.- Preguntó incrédulo.- Todo lo que hay aquí es tan tuyo como _mío_, Damon. Si quiero puedo…

- No.- Le negó, totalmente sereno. Una serenidad de la cual Elena estaba segura que solo era apariencia.- Ya sabes las reglas.- Le recordó.- Yo la vi primero, ya es mía, Stefan y harías bien en entender que no tienes nada que hacer.

- Bueno… ¿Y si se diera el caso de que ella no quisiera estar contigo?

- Tampoco lo estaría contigo.- Le aseguró él.- Va a quedarse por aquí un tiempo.- Le advirtió.- No la molestes.

- ¿Molestarla?

- No te quiero ver cerca de ella.

- Vamos hermanito, no estarás celoso de que pueda robártela ¿no?

Y mientras ambos hermanos discutían, Elena a cada palabra que de ella se decía iba sintiéndose peor, pensando que no parecía estar muy lejos de ser un hueso roído que se disputaban dos perros hambrientos. Apenas escuchaba de lejos sus voces gritando y alzando cada vez más la voz, sintiéndose a cada instante más humillada y el ser más despreciable de la tierra, creyendo que no se merecía menos que eso, pues esa había sido su elección y ahora tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de ésta. Se removió incómoda, llamando sin querer la atención de Damon.

- No pienso compartirla, Stefan, vete haciendo a la idea.- Le oyó decir. Cuando escuchó cómo la llamaba, reaccionó por fin.- Ven conmigo.- Ella se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él.

- ¿Para qué?.- Preguntó con timidez.

- Quiero que hagas algo _para mí_.

_**D&E**_

Damon la condujo a través de la mansión hacia su habitación y cuando Elena entró, se encontró con una gran bañera humeante lista para ser usada. Inquieta, se acercó a ella siguiendo las instrucciones de Damon y se quedó muy quieta junto a ella cuando él se lo indicó.

Inspiró sonoramente reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones a su vez, cuando le vio deshacerse de su camisa y hacer lo propio con los pantalones y temerosa dio un par de pasos atrás, alejándose de él e intentando alejarse también de las emociones que despertaban en ella cuando Damon estaba cerca.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?.- Se atrevió a preguntar retirando la mirada de su perfecto cuerpo.

- Es obvio, ¿No?.- Desconcertada le miró esperando encontrar la respuesta, pero en ese momento Damon acababa de despojarse de sus últimos ropajes. Ahogando un grito, Elena se dio la vuelta de golpe, perdiendo el equilibrio y casi cayendo dentro de la bañera.- Vas a bañarme, Elena.- Le oyó decir, todavía intentado controlar sus movimientos y su respiración. Era una orden. Elena lo sabía.

- Lo tenías preparado.- Afirmó ella, cayendo en la cuenta, pues la bañera no había podido llegar ni llenarse solita.

- Iba buscándote.- Confesó él.- Me encontré con Liz, que me dijo que ya estabas despierta y que habías ido a buscarme… a mí solo me apetecía darme un baño.

- ¿No querrás que me meta yo también, no?.- Preguntó asustada, provocándole una carcajada.

- No.- Él la miró intensamente, de arriba a abajo, lleno de deseo, pero Elena no podía verle porque seguía de espaldas, aunque sentía la mirada de Damon sobre su cogote.- A no ser que quieras, claro. No voy a oponerme.- Él caminó hacia ella sin ningún pudor, poniéndole la piel de gallina cuando le sintió a su lado, respirando sobre su oído. Deslizó una mano sobre el brazo de Elena, en una suave caricia, provocándole un estremecimiento que la recorrió por entera. Ella simplemente no podía moverse, no _quería_ moverse. Antes de que reaccionara, Damon se metió por fin en la bañera, para la suerte - y salud - de Elena, que seguía sin mirarle.- ¿Y bien, vas a empezar? Porque no quiero que se me quede fría.

Ella se dio la vuelta. Despacio. Y respiró tranquila cuando vio que una fina capa de espuma cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Damon. Cuando le miró a él, una estúpida sonrisa victoriosa le recorría la cara de oreja a oreja y Elena no pudo evitar sentir que ardía en ese momento. Pero lo que más le preocupaba, era que no sabía si era de ira o de otra cosa, una más oscura y profunda que la llenaba de un calor misterioso y agradable, que había empezado a sentir desde que llegó a esa casa y se encontró con él. Damon le hizo un gesto de cabeza señalando la pastilla de jabón que había sobre la mesa y Elena la cogió entre sus pequeños dedos.

Elena sabía que tenía que meterla en el agua para que soltase la espuma, tan bien como lo sabía Damon, que la miraba divertido viendo cada reacción que tenía. Así que, no pudiendo retrasar más el momento, se acercó a la bañera y con infinito cuidado introdujo la punta del jabón en el agua, a los pies de Damon. Después, deslizó bien el agua sobre la pastilla con sus manos y restregó con rapidez, llenándose la mano de espuma. Damon se sumergió unos segundos bajo el agua, saliendo a la superficie con el pelo empapado y revuelto, pasándose después la lengua por los labios llevándose con ella las gotitas que se habían prendado en ellos, haciendo que a Elena casi se le resbalase la pastilla de jabón al suelo.

La dejó con infinito cuidado de nuevo sobre la mesa e introdujo los dedos sobre el sedoso pelo de Damon, como ya había hecho antes, llegándole así a la mente varias imágenes de ambos, con los labios y el cuerpo entrelazados y sus manos volando sin control a su pelo, enredándose en él. Escuchó como Damon soltaba un pequeño gemido de placer, que la devolvió a la realidad. Suspiró levemente poniendo fin a sus recuerdos, masajeándole a la vez el cuero cabelludo y lavándolo a su vez.

- Lo haces muy bien.- La alabó.- Me gusta.- Elena le tiró un poco del pelo y Damon gruñó.

- No quiero que te acostumbres.- Le dijo ella, dándole una maliciosa idea.

- Podría hacerlo.- Confesó.- No estaría mal y sería una buena costumbre.- Elena dejó de lavarle el pelo.

- Ya está.- Refunfuñó.- ¿Puedo irme ya?.- Preguntó enfadada, haciéndole reír.

- Todavía no has acabado, pequeña bruja.- Le recordó él. Acto seguido se introdujo en el agua al completo, eliminando así el jabón de su pelo. Ella arrugó el morro, enfadada y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, dándole a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con ello.- Venga, si te portas bien, quizá te ayude yo después a ti.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡No!.- Gritó ella, desesperada.- No hace falta gracias, lo haré yo con mis propias manitas.

- Bien. Entonces pon tus manitas sobre mi cuerpo y lávalo.- El color subió a las mejillas de Elena, solo con pensar lo que le había pedido, haciendo que Damon sonriera divertido.- Date prisa o cogeré una pulmonía y serás tú la que cuide de mi si me pongo malo.- Al oír eso, soltó un bufido y resignadamente volvió a coger la pastilla de jabón, acercándola despacio a su cuerpo.

Damon se recostó cómodamente contra la pared de la bañera y estiró los brazos encima del borde, esperando. Con cuidado, Elena deslizó la pastilla de jabón sobre su cuerpo, primero sobre los hombros y el cuello y después por el pecho, bajando hacia el estómago donde se detuvo. Volvió con los brazos, restregando la pastilla sobre ellos y esparciendo bien el jabón. Caminó al otro extremo de la bañera, a los pies de Damon. Cuando fue a coger el primero de ellos, él le dio una pequeña patada a su mano, tirándole el jabón dentro de la bañera y ella le miró con el rostro cubierto por una máscara de ira.

- ¿No vas a recogerlo?

Damon la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y una mirada que la atravesaba, aturdiéndola, bajo esas pestañas negras mojadas. Ese instante fue el primero y el único momento en el que Elena pensó que no había tenido tanta suerte al encontrarse con Damon, porque al menos su padre no la afectaría tanto como él lo hacía. Roja, de ira o vergüenza, no lo tenía claro y sintiendo como su cara le ardía, metió el brazo dentro del agua por entero tocando el fondo y apartándose el pelo para que éste no se mojara, buscó el jabón. Pero no estaba. Recorrió esa parte un millón de veces pero no lo encontraba. Y aunque ella no lo sabía, Damon lo había escondido tras su espalda sin que se diera cuenta.

- Vamos, Elena. Búscalo.- Le ordenó.

Con un suspiro resignado, volvió a la tarea que su amo le había encomendado y siguió palpando el fondo de la bañera intentando encontrar el jabón. Mientras lo hacía, sus brazos no paraban de rozarse con las piernas de Damon, las cual él mantenía totalmente rígidas y quietas, dificultándole la búsqueda. Ella evitaba mirarlo, aunque era consciente de que él no la quitaba ojo y cuando llegó a la cadera de Damon se paró abruptamente.

- Aquí no hay nada, Damon. O se ha esfumado o tú lo has escondido.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer yo eso?.- Preguntó inocentemente. Elena frunció los labios, disgustada.

- Tú sabes bien por qué. Vamos, dámela.

- ¿Por qué, no te está gustando el trabajillo?.- Demasiado, pensó ella. Y eso era lo que más la enfurecía.

- Damon, por favor.- Le rogó.- Dámela.- Él iba a meterse con ella, pero al ver lo mal que en verdad lo estaba pasando se rindió -otra vez- y con una mueca en los labios, cogió la pastilla que escondía y se la tendió. Elena respiró por fin aliviada y le miró agradecida.

Luego volvió a su trabajo, cogiéndole los pies y lavándoselos uno a uno. Masajeó y restregó subiendo por sus piernas lentamente hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas, donde paró haciéndose la loca. Damon rio.

- No has acabado, Elena.- Le dijo él.

Elena entrecerró los ojos, desafiándole y de morros volvió al pecho de Damon y deslizó el jabón torso abajo, aun más abajo y más y más abajo. Un camino que a Elena se le hizo además de infinito, eterno y el cual le costó la vida recorrer. Supo que estaba en su cintura y sin poderlo evitar ni darse cuenta cerró los ojos fuertemente, apretando también los dientes y labios, convirtiéndolos en una fina línea, llegando a la parte que más había temido, pero antes de que siquiera ella pudiera tocar nada, Damon le cogió la mano.

Entonces ella lo miró, respirando por los labios entreabiertos y la mano todavía bajo el agua, sujeta con fuerza por la de Damon, que la había detenido en su camino. Sus ojos penetrantes y acusadores la miraron y saludaron silenciosamente, encontrándose con los suyos propios y los cuales estaba segura, que de no ser porque era imposible, se habrían derretido por su intensidad. Estuvieron en esa posición apenas unos segundos, en los que se perdieron el uno en la mirada del otro, en los que ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, en los que ambos se encontraban confusos, en los que no querían moverse y ni siquiera respirar. Sin saber por qué, él retiró la mano de la suya, dejándola libre para que la sacara del agua y quitándole el jabón de las manos.

- Seguiré yo. Ve a traerme la toalla.

Y mientras ella se levantaba, con las piernas temblando levemente, por el encontronazo tan repentino en el que había sentido de sopetón un sinfín de emociones y pensamientos que se contradecían unos con otros, Damon terminó de lavarse él mismo intentando no pensar en lo mismo que Elena no podía dejar de hacer.

_**D&E**_

Desde el principio, Damon había sabido que iba a resultar una tarea imposible. Le había ordenado a su pequeña invitada que se quedase con él en su despacho mientras trabajaba –porque era algo que no podía retrasar más- ya que no quería separarse de ella. Y ella caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, como un gato enjaulado, sin dejarle concentrarse. Tenía un ojo puesto sobre los papeles que tenía delante y otro sobre ella, a la cual miraba constantemente, sin poder evitar hacerlo. Veía como Elena caminaba con gracilidad dando vueltas, veía su sonrisa y también su cara larga de aburrimiento alternándose una y otra vez. No lo dejaba pensar con claridad, aunque ella no fuera consciente y no dejaba de pensar qué era lo que esa chica escondía, por qué la encontraba tan fascinante, por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella y por qué no conseguía pensar con claridad cuando se le cruzaba por la mente. Le distraía, pero no estaba muy seguro si dejarla corretear por la casa a solas sería una buena idea. Desde que Stefan se había encontrado con ella cinco días atrás, la había seguido por la mansión, haciéndose su "AMIGO" como Elena le había dicho varias veces que eran, apuntándose a comer con ellos y haciéndole visitas de más a su despacho, donde él guardaba recelosamente a Elena solo para él. Damon sabía que lo que Stefan realmente quería era a hacerse con Elena, aunque sabía que nunca lo iba a conseguir, porque una vez que se deshiciera de ella, Elena se marcharía de allí y no volverían a verla, sería libre como le había prometido y ambos seguirían con sus vidas. Y lo peor de que su hermano hubiera conocido a su pequeña invitada era que no había dejado de recordarle que él también la quería para sí, algo que le había infundido un pequeño temor al pensar que Elena pudiera preferirle a él.

Su padre se enfadaría con él, si llegaba a enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo y más aun sabiendo que él no había podido tocarla. Solo esperaba que se retrasara en el viaje, ya que en el momento que regresase, tendría que esconder a Elena, porque no estaba seguro de querer dejarla marchar tan pronto.

- ¿Qué haces?.- Le preguntó dejando a un lado el montón de papeles.

- Aburrirme.- Elena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se dejó caer en el mullido sofá con un bufido de frustración.- Otra vez.

- Pensaba que ya habías tenido suficientes emociones fuertes desde q estas aquí...- Le dijo Damon divertido, contemplándola. Ella le fulminó con la mirada e hizo una mueca de disgusto.- ¿Por qué no te pones a leer un libro y me dejas trabajar?

- Tranquilo. Trabaja, no voy a molestarte.

- Lo estás haciendo mientras te paseas de un lado a otro.- Ella refunfuñó algo que a Damon le sonó como "encerrada".- ¿Prefieres que te de algo de trabajo?.-Le preguntó, recostándose en la silla, juntando las manos sobre el pecho, mirándola malévolamente.- Porque se me ocurren varias cosas que podrías hacer... para mí.

- ¡NO!.- Gritó Elena levantándose de golpe, después tosió sutilmente y dijo:- Quiero decir, no hace falta que encuentres nada que pueda hacer.- Porque sabía de lo que Damon era capaz y sabía que no podría soportar pasar por tercera vez las manos por su cuerpo desnudo mientras lo enjabonaba. Se deslizó hacia las estanterías y comenzó de nuevo a leer los títulos de los libros que llevaba leyendo durante días, los cuáles antes le habían parecido aburridísimos, pero que ahora encontraba fascinantes.-

- Ven.- Le ordenó Damon, Elena se paró abruptamente, se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Cuando estuvo delante, Damon le hizo un gesto de cabeza señalando sus piernas.- Siéntate.- Pidió.- Ella fue a replicar, pero no la dejó.- Ya.- Elena se sentó encima con infinito cuidado, notando como Damon le apartaba el pelo del cuello sobre uno de sus hombros y oliéndolo a la vez, saboreando su aroma en la punta de la lengua y la recorrió un escalofrío cuando notó como le dejaba un beso húmedo en él.- No voy a dejar que Liz te recoja el pelo.- inhaló su aroma.- Tendría que castigarme a mí mismo si lo hago.- Le dijo, deslizando el reverso de sus dedos índice y corazón hombro abajo, hasta las muñecas.- O castigarte a ti por permitírmelo.- Elena quiso decirle que no le dejaría hacerlo, pero no le salía si quiera una palabra, estaba de nuevo bajo el embrujo de aquel demonio, un embrujo en el que se veía perdida y atrapada.- En cualquier caso, no vas a separarte de mí.- Ella lo miró y él se encogió de hombros.- Literalmente digo.- Elena frunció el ceño sin comprender.- Necesito trabajar y contigo dando vueltas no me concentro, aquí puedo mantenerte quietecita.- la recolocó sobre una de sus piernas y sin dejarla si quiera responder se hundió en sus papeles.

Quince minutos después, en los que Damon aparentaba una completa serenidad sumergido en sus negocios y Elena cada vez se estaba poniendo más nerviosa e inquieta, ya que Damon no paraba de rozarle mínimamente con su cuerpo y allá donde lo hacía a ella le ardía. Decidió poner fin a su tortura, o al menos intentarlo.

- Esa operación no está bien…- Le dijo, mirando el papel que Damon sostenía en una de sus manos.- Él la miró, aliviado de poder mirarla por fin con toda libertad. Ese rato había sido uno de los más largos de su vida, sabiendo que era misión imposible concentrarse.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Ahora quieres quitarle el puesto a mi administrador?

- No, solo estoy diciendo que tu administrador no sabe hacer su trabajo. Estas ganando mucho más de lo que pone ahí.- Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.- Damon lo comprobó y lo repasó varias veces, pero al ver que Elena tenía razón y sin poder evitarlo, la cogió con dos de sus dedos por la barbilla y le alzó la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad, intentando meterse más profundamente en ella, esperando revelar el secreto que escondía e intentando adivinar por qué cada vez le parecía más fascinante. Esbozó una de sus más seductoras sonrisas entendiendo por fin varias cosas.

- Una esclava cualquiera no hubiera sabido decirme eso, menos una campesina. Además sabes leer, y escribir... ¿Verdad, Elena?- Ella se rio porque obviamente, Damon no podía llegarse a imaginar todo lo que ella sabía.

- Si, también sé.

- Ajam... veo que los números tampoco se ten dan mal… ¿eh?

- No se me dan mal, no.- Volvió a reírse, sintiéndose un pelín más poderosa, porque Damon quería saber algo que ella sabía.

- Ya veo... ¿Qué más me escondes pequeña bruja?.

- Bueno… Me gusta la literatura y la historia y hablo el francés y el español perfectamente.

- ¿Vraiment? _(¿De verdad?)_.

- Oui, Monsieur _(Si, señor)_.- Damon la miró sorprendido por su revelación.

- No todos los de tu condición saben todas esas cosas... ¿tus padres te enseñaron?.- Le preguntó interesado.

- Más o menos.- Respondió Elena torciendo el gesto.

- ¿Y cómo es eso? Explícamelo.- Ordenó, recostándose en la silla, poniéndose cómodo.

- Es una historia muy larga…

- Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.- Le dijo, rodando los ojos.- Cuánto antes empieces antes acabarás.- Ella suspiró resignada y comenzó a narrarle su historia.

- Yo nací en Inglaterra, toda mi familia era de allí.- Cuando Damon le asintió, en señal de que siguiera, ella lo hizo.- Bueno, mi padre trabajaba allí para un lord, él era como una especie de abogado y administrador, se encargaba de todos sus negocios y los problemas que tuviera… Era su mano derecha.- Damon asintió, complacido con la información y le hizo un gesto de su mano para que continuara.- Nosotras vivíamos con él en la casa de ese lord y él estaba tan agradecido con mi padre que nos dejaba compartir los profesores de su hija, porque quería que nosotras ocupáramos el lugar de nuestro padre en el futuro… y todo lo demás lo aprendimos de mi madre, que era su institutriz.

- Aunque te criases con una institutriz te siguen faltando modales, señorita.- La regañó sin malicia. Elena sonrió, recordando los buenos tiempos que había pasado de pequeña en aquella casa y lo feliz que era. Damon la instó a que siguiera.- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Cómo… acabasteis aquí, al otro lado del mundo?

- En realidad ni siquiera yo estoy segura. Sé que mi padre nos despertó una noche a todas nosotras, apenas nos dejó tiempo para recoger unas cuantas cosas y nos sacó de la casa. Después nos montamos en un barco, donde estuvimos varias semanas encerrados en la bodega, bajo la cubierta y llegamos aquí. Lo único que sé es que a mi padre lo acusaron de traición y robo y por eso tuvimos que huir. Después de aquello vinimos a esta plantación buscando refugio y trabajo y nos quedamos porque no teníamos otro sitio donde ir.

- Ay, pequeña bruja. No sé qué voy a hacer contigo.- Elena lo miró sin comprender, perdiéndose en sus ojos, mientras Damon, indeciso no sabía ni qué hacer ni en qué pensar.

Le conmovía la vida de esa muchacha, todo por lo que había pasado y todo lo que había perdido. Le conmovía sus grandes ojos rasgados color chocolate, su mirada indecisa y sus rosados labios. No había nadie que le hubiera despertado sentimientos tan contradictorios como lo hacía ella ni que le hiciera perder tanto la cabeza cuando la tenía cerca. Le era imposible imaginarse a alguien como ella, alguien incluso mejor, porque no encontraba tara alguna. Pero, _Cuidado_, se advirtió así mismo. Una cosa era desearla físicamente y otra implicarse emocionalmente. Emocionalmente, pensó bufando con desprecio.

Él no podía hacer tal cosa. No debía. Ni quería.

_**D&E**_

¡Gracias por leer! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!:)

Siento haber tardado, porque he tardado demasiado, pero los malditos exámenes de Septiembre no me han dejado mucho tiempo libre. Os traigo un capi mas o menos largo, para compensaros y muy muy Delena.

Muchas gracias por toooodo vuestro apoyo, sabed que me motiva muchísimo y que me encanta que os intereséis por el fic :)

Muchos besos a todos! Espero que os gustee, disfrutadlo! :)

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Un cosquilleo en la piel, le hizo abrir los ojos. Damon la observaba, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, algo que le hizo sonreír a Elena al instante. Estaba frente a ella, con un brazo extendido hacia el suyo, acariciándoselo y haciéndole cosquillas al mismo tiempo.

Bostezó somnolienta y acomodó su cuerpo más cerca al de Damon, el cual le pasó un brazo por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia sí. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, ésta vez más cómoda con su posición actual, decidida a volver a dormirse, pero él la tumbó bajo su cuerpo y comenzó a repartirle sendos besos por su cuello, impidiéndole cualquier pensamiento coherente y haciendo que se olvidara de todo rastro de sueño anterior.

Damon se hizo un hueco entre sus piernas, lo que Elena aprovechó para enredar las propias en su cintura y enlazar las manos tras su cuello. Sus labios se unieron en un beso dulce, tierno, pero apasionado, que los quemaba y consumía a partes iguales. Las manos de Damon se perdieron en el cuerpo de ella, inflamándola allí donde la tocaba, provocando que deseara algo que jamás había tenido y llenándole el vientre de una sensación insatisfecha ya conocida.

Damon se permitió el lujo de mirarla a los ojos, ahora oscurecidos por la pasión, de los que se quedó prendado unos segundos, confesándose a sí mismo que era una de las cosas más sensuales que había visto en la vida y se los grabó en la memoria.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que aguante más tiempo sin tomar tu cuerpo, maldita bruja?.

- Yo…

- Cállate.- Le ordenó.- Calla si quieres seguir conservando tu virtud intacta.- Y Elena no dijo más, pero fue consciente de como Damon se deshacía del enredo que eran sus piernas sobre él, del vacío que sintió cuando su cuerpo se alejó de ella y de cómo libraba a la cama de su peso.

Entretanto, Damon seguía buscando en cada recoveco de su cabeza por qué no conseguía hacer lo que quería con ella, por qué le era tan difícil satisfacerse a sí mismo a su costa y por qué quería que ella disfrutara de su encuentro tanto o más que él, además de intentando poner orden en su cuerpo, que una vez más se descontrolaba, recriminándole la falta de alivio que tan continua y gratamente antes le daba.

Pero llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que librarse de todas esas sensaciones que esa pequeña bruja le hacía sentir, a las que no quería ni debía hacer caso, a las que si tenía en cuenta, acabarían volviéndole loco y estaría perdido y eso era lo que menos falta le hacía.

- ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y me ayudas a vestirme?.- Todavía incapaz de pensar con claridad, Elena se levantó a desgana y con mala cara, se recolocó sus escasa prendas de ropa y le acercó a Damon una camisa. Éste la cogió, se la puso y la señaló con la mano para captar la atención de Elena.- Abróchamela.- Le ordenó con voz autoritaria.

Frunciendo los labios en una mueca de disgusto y soltando un pequeño bufido de indignación, al cual Damon hizo oídos sordos, se acercó a él y comenzó a abotonarle la camisa evitando mirarle a la cara. Estaba enfadada con él. Muy enfadada. No sólo se había apartado de ella como si el mero contacto le quemase, después de haber hecho que ella ardiera en llamas, si no que ahora le ordenaba vestirle, para más caída en picado de su dignidad.

Él tampoco la miraba, mantenía la cabeza en alto dejándola hacer y controlando sus impulsos, ya que Elena no paraba de rozarle el pecho desnudo cada vez que le abrochaba un botón y se mantenía muy quieto para no abalanzarse sobre ella, porque era lo que más quería hacer en ese mismo instante.

- Tráeme las botas.- Le pidió Damon, una vez que hubo terminado con la camisa.

Y totalmente humillada, se mantuvo bien erguida mientras iba a por ellas y se las traía, dejándole bien claro que nada de lo que le hiciera hacer la degradaría más de lo que ya ella misma había hecho, o eso era al menos lo que le quería hacer pensar.

- Pónmelas.

En el momento en el que dijo eso, Elena pensó que su dignidad le daba igual y le tiraría las botas a la cabeza, pero quiso creer que eso no la convenía. Se acercó donde Damon estaba sentado y con una mueca de fastidio en los labios le cogió de una pierna e hizo un poco de presión para que le entrase. Tuvo que mirarle porque no quería prestarle su otra pierna y no conseguía tirar de ella con bastante fuerza como para cogérsela y poner fin a su tortura.

Una sonrisa llena de una dulzura envenenada era lo que le esperaba cuando alzó la mirada y le miró.

- Admite que te gusta.- Le dijo él divertido, pasándoselo en grande. Un bufido le llegó hasta los oídos y vio como Elena volvía a tirar de su pierna derecha, pero él cada vez estaba ejerciendo más presión.- Admite que te gusta vestirme y te dejaré continuar.

Mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para no gritar, se contenía para no decir en voz alta lo que le encantaría hacerle en ese momento, algo que estaba segura que no le iba a gustar.

- Me gusta.- Le dijo con voz cansina y desganada.

- ¿Te gusta qué?.- Le gustaba ponerle de los nervios y para cruz de Elena, le gustaba verla alterada.

- Me gusta vestirte.- Le dijo, ésta vez mirándole a los ojos y desprendiendo llamas por éstos. Damon sonrió malévolamente.

- ¿Te gusta vestirme, qué?

- Mi señor…- Respondió Elena con los labios apretados de la rabia.

- Ahora todo junto.- Como vio que Elena iba a empezar a replicar, alzó un dedo de advertencia haciéndola callar.- Y ponle algo de emoción o en vez de vestirme, harás lo contrario.

La Elena sumisa que había dentro de ella y que se escondía temblando cada vez que la orgullosa salía al ataque, le complació.

**_D&E_**

Llegaba tarde a su cita diaria con Stefan, el cual la esperaba cada día en los jardines que había detrás de la mansión, con una pequeña flor en la mano y una gran sonrisa en los labios. Aunque a Damon no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, Elena y él se pasaban casi toda la mañana juntos, caminando de un lugar a otro de la mansión, hablando y riendo juntos. A pesar de lo que a Damon le molestaba, Stefan les hacía todas las tarde alguna que otra visita, aprovechando para ver a Elena y para molestar a su hermano mayor, que aunque se mostraba de lo más pasivo, sabía que le fastidiaba tenerlo por ahí. A Elena le gustaba pasar su tiempo (el poco que Damon le dejaba libre) con él, le resultaba sencillo estar con Stefan, que no la presionaba ni le hacía querer perder la cabeza como Damon hacía, no la agobiaba cuando la miraba ni la aturdía cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Stefan y ella se habían hecho buenos amigos y aunque agradecía poder ser liberada del peso que la mirada de Damon ejercía sobre ella, tampoco era que quisiera estar alejada de él mucho tiempo. Pero hoy estaba especialmente enfadada con él, así que lo alejó de sus pensamientos y lo enterró en lo más profundo posible de su conciencia y se acercó a Stefan, todavía afectada por el episodio anterior.

Sabía con seguridad que Damon no estaba contento con lo amigables que se había hecho los dos, pero mientras le permitiera seguir quedando con su hermano, Elena lo aprovecharía. Porque eran los únicos momentos del día en los que podía despejarse y no pensar en nada más que no fuera en Damon, en sus besos, en su mirada y en sus caricias y en la sensación que crecía desde su vientre y que amenazaba con consumirla cuando lo tenía cerca.

- Vaya, hoy a mi hermanito le ha costado más de lo habitual dejarte venir, ¿eh?.- Le preguntó Stefan en cuanto la vio.

- No empieces.- advirtió Elena, lo que menos le apetecía era oír hablar de él y menos de la boca de su hermano.

- Buenos días para ti también.- Ella negó con la cabeza divertida y se tumbó a su lado. Stefan advirtió que Elena estaba especialmente molesta esa mañana.- ¿Qué te pasa?.- Preguntó interesado. La oyó suspirar en profundidad.

- Damon.- Respondió ella sin más, como si con eso le explicase todo. Stefan no dijo nada y miró al frente, disgustado.- Es… no sé.- Elena se quejó en alto.- Es tan desconcertante.

- Si… así es mi hermano.- Afirmó Stefan.

- Y no solo eso.- Continuó incorporándose.- Es tan prepotente y arrogante.

- Ya…- Coincidió con ella.

- Tan insoportable.- Dijo Elena, siguiendo con su monólogo.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces dime por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él.- Le pidió Elena confundida, mirándole a los ojos.- Dime por qué aunque lo intente, no me lo saco de la cabeza.

- Elena…- Comenzó Stefan, dolido. Ella le retiró la mirada de nuevo, porque sabía lo que le iba a decir y no quería oírlo. No hoy, no ahora, no de él. Él Le sujetó por la cara con ambas manos, obligándola a mirarle.- Escúchame.- Stefan tenía ahora toda su atención.- No lo hagas.- Le pidió, con toda las ganas de la que fue capaz. Elena frunció el ceño, confundida y extrañada por lo que Stefan le acababa de decir.- No te enamores de mi hermano.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Hazme caso en esto, sé de lo que hablo. Lo he visto muchas veces, Elena, ni te imaginas cuantas… Y no quiero eso para ti, no quiero verte sufrir.- Elena bajó las manos de Stefan de su cara, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

- No voy a sufrir.- Le dijo confiada.- No voy a enamorarme de Damon.- Afirmó con una risita histérica, salida de lo más profundo de su garganta por lo absurdo que todo eso le parecía. Jamás sería capaz de enamorarse de su amo. Jamás sería capaz de enamorarse de… Damon.

D&E

Llevaba más de veinte minutos sentado a la mesa, con la comida humeante preparada delante de él, lista para ser comida, y Elena y su hermano todavía no habían aparecido. Aceptaba de mala gana su amistad, porque quisiera o no, Elena no tenía a nadie más con quien divertirse, a pesar de que con él podría divertirse mucho más aunque ella aún no lo supiese, la única que estaba allí era Liz, pero tenía bastantes cosas en las que pensar como para cuidar de Elena también. No le hacía gracia que los dos estuvieran durante horas solos y menos aquellos últimos días, que había tenido que salir continuas veces al pueblo cercano o a otras plantaciones más a menudo de lo que a él le hubiera gustado. No sin antes haber dejado bien resguardada a Elena, o con Liz, o muy a su pesar con Stefan. Y aunque sabía lo que a Elena le provocaba simplemente con una mirada, el que fuera amiga de su hermano pequeño le provocaba un pequeño temor incierto, innecesario y doliente, que le atenazaba cada vez que la perdía de vista. Pero lo de hoy había ido a mayores, habían faltado a comer, dejándole tirado sin ninguna explicación y Damon consideró que ya había tenido suficiente.

Después de haberlos estado buscando un buen rato por casi toda la plantación, los encontró en uno de los talleres donde trabajaban los esclavos. Elena reía cubierta de cacao por todos lados por algo que Stefan le decía y aunque le pareció una imagen adorable de ella, no pudo sentirse más furioso.

- No, espera. Echa más leche o quedará muy agrio.- Le indicó Elena a su hermano, que tenía la misma pinta deplorable que ella y estaba sentado a su lado, ambos de espaldas a él, atendiendo con ganas un pequeño tanque que había delante de ellos. Él cogió un cubo que había cerca y echó más cantidad de leche, siguiendo las instrucciones de ella.

- ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?.- Le preguntó con lo que Damon, que había estado a punto de interrumpir se quedó quieto. Stefan esbozó lo que le pareció una sonrisa seductora que Elena correspondió gustosa. Apretó los puños a ambos lados de sus costados con fuerza, reteniendo el impulso de pegarle un puñetazo a su hermanito. Ella frunció el ceño en una mueca de disgusto cuando probó el cacao.

- Le falta azúcar.- Dijo y extendió la mano hacia Stefan para que éste se lo pasara, pero cuando lo hizo, se detuvo más del tiempo necesario tocando su mano. Damon advirtió como ella se ponía en tensión, para luego apartar la mano con rapidez.- Stefan….- Le regañó.

- ¿Qué?.- Le preguntó él, haciéndose el inocente.

- Sabes que…- Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por las de otra persona.

- Si, Elena, ¿Qué?.- repitió Damon, haciéndose oír. Ambos se giraron a la vez, notando su presencia por vez primera.

- Damon.- Elena pronunció su nombre sorprendida.

- No te he oído responder.- Le recordó él. Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño, esperando que no lo hubiera dicho enserio.

- Damon, creo que deberías…

- ¿Qué yo debería qué, Stefan? ¿Dejarte el camino libre tal vez? ¿O prefieres que la comparta contigo?.- Él no respondió a sus ataques.- Yo creo, que deberías callarte y abstenerte a cualquier conversación que tenga con Elena, como también creo que deberías irte. Ahora.

- No voy a dejarte a solas con ella.- Respondió él, poniéndose de pie frente a Damon. Elena le imitó, pero se mantuvo a distancia.

- He dicho ahora, Steff.- Le dijo calmadamente.

- No pienso…

- ¡Ahora!.- Le gritó él, perdiendo el control. Stefan miró a Elena y solo cuando ella asintió, salió por la puerta, no sin antes golpear a su hermano con el hombro.

- Damon…- Comenzó hablando ella, pero él no la dejó hablar.

La cogió por la muñeca y la acercó a sí mismo de un tirón. Y cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, enredó una mano en su pelo y acercó su boca a la suya, en un beso rápido, feroz, hambriento, caluroso y lleno de deseo. Elena intentó seguirle el ritmo, pero la falta de aire que Damon le robaba con cada movimiento de su boca, apenas la dejaba moverse, la mantenía fija, frente a él, sin permitirle movimiento alguno, con una posesividad aplastante. Él la apoyó contra la pared, pegando su duro cuerpo al suyo y luego la cogió por el cuello, manteniéndole la mirada.

- Que te quede muy claro, Elena, que eres mía.- Le dijo, apretándola más fuerte.

- Damon…- Confusa, intentó decirle que lo sabía, pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca.

- Mía, ¿Me has oído?. Solo _mía_.- Volvió a repetir, mirándola enfebrecidamente. Elena asintió, calmándole.

**_D&E_**

Stefan no había aparecido el resto del día por ninguna parte y Elena, en el fondo, lo agradecía. No sabía que era lo que le había pasado a Damon, porqué la había mirado y besado así. Jamás había hecho tal cosa y aunque al principio se había asustado, después había dejado sus reservas de lado y le había abrazado y besado con delicadeza, intentando tranquilizarlo de lo que fuera que le pasaba.

Tras lo sucedido, habían vuelto a la mansión y mientras ella se daba un baño, Damon intentó poner orden a su cabeza, que últimamente le tenía bastante abstraído de todo. Pensó en lo ocurrido e intentó averiguar qué era lo que le había hecho actuar de esa forma, pero solo encontró una solución. Una que no le gustaba y esperaba encontrar otra que le complaciera, aunque no lo había logrado. No de momento.

Después de la cena, en la cual Stefan tampoco había hecho acto de presencia, Damon se sirvió una copa, mientras Elena se sentaba en el mullido sofá que había frente a la chimenea, recibiendo el calor que ésta le daba, bajo la tenue luz que desprendía e iluminaba el salón, dándole una sensación acogedora.

- Ya empieza a hacer algo de frio, ¿verdad?.- Le preguntó Damon tendiéndole una suave manta, Elena la aceptó gustosa, envolviéndose en ella. Él se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá, dejando a un lado el vaso que sostenía en la mano.- Creo que vendrán unos amigos a pasar aquí unos días.- Damon no quería preguntarle qué opinaba al respecto, pero tampoco quería dejar de saber lo que pensaba. Ella solo asintió, con la mirada puesta en algo que no le parecía visible.- Han estado de luna de miel.- Siguió explicándole él.- Y como han estado cerca de aquí y llevo varios meses sin verlos…

- Está bien.- Le cortó ella, segura de lo que había dicho, cogiéndole de la mano para acallarlo.

Solo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando él miró el punto donde sus manos se unían. A pesar de que Elena retirase con rapidez su mano, a él le dio tiempo a retenerla. En realidad Damon no sabía por qué le daba explicaciones, quizá, se dijo, era para no incomodarla con la presencia de nadie más. Y aunque Elena no se quejó, sí estaba molesta por lo que Damon le acababa de comunicar. Ya sabía lo que los amigos de "su amo" pensarían de ella, si se enteraban que era la concubina -o casi concubina- puntualizó ella, de él. Y se empezó a preparar mentalmente para recoger lo que quedase de su dignidad, una vez hubieran llegado allí, que quedaría machacada y hecha pedacitos. Unos pedacitos muy muy pequeños.

Damon se movió a su lado, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Vio cómo se sentaba más cerca de ella y cómo, antes de quitarle la manta que escondía su cuerpo, la miraba a los ojos pidiéndole permiso. Elena asintió silenciosamente a su petición, ayudándole a deshacerse de la manta que la envolvía. Pensando que la había querido para arroparse él también, Elena se extrañó cuando le vio lanzarla al suelo. Quiso preguntarle qué hacía, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Damon le selló la boca con sus labios.

Y sin quererlo, se vio siguiéndole cuando se levantó, todavía con las bocas unidas en un beso lento y delicado, que comenzaba a hacer mellas en sus defensas y en sus cuerpos lo más pegados posibles, sintiendo el deseo de Damon chocar contra ella. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando él la tumbó delicadamente sobre la manta que momentos antes había arrojado al suelo, ni cuando Damon se tumbó a su lado, hasta que él se separó de ella para contemplarla a los ojos.

- Dijiste que…- Comenzó ella, con la voz ronca de deseo, tomando por fin conciencia de sus actos.

- Solo quiero enseñarte lo que te estás perdiendo.- Le susurró él en su oído, deteniéndose en el lóbulo de su oreja para saborearlo y bajando lentamente por su cuello, dejando un camino de besos de fuego por él, provocando que todo el bello de su piel se erizarse del escalofrío que acababa de recorrerla.- No vamos a pasar mayores. Confía en mí.- Le pidió en una muda súplica con la mirada. Damon la besó despacio, cuando vio la cara de duda que Elena tenía, infundiéndole así la confianza que necesitaba.

Le rodeó la pequeña cintura con sus poderosos brazos, a la vez que ella enlazaba los las manos en su pelo.

- Solo inténtalo.- Le dijo él, con una especie de puchero en los labios. Eso, fundido con el deseo que la estaba empezando a recorrer, le hizo asentir como una autómata. Damon sonrió de medio lado, sabiéndose victorioso y saboreó sus dulces labios con exquisito cuidado, sellándolos con los suyos en una pequeña batalla de lenguas y besos, la cual Damon estaba seguro que ganaría y se llevaría el premio.

Damon llevó la mano a su pecho, deshaciendo lo escasos botones de la camisola de Elena, y deslizando uno de los tirantes brazo abajo, liberando uno de sus pechos. Cuando su lengua rodeó el pequeño pezón de Elena, ésta se arqueó hacia arriba en un movimiento acto reflejo, dándole un mejor acceso, que Damon aprovechó. Elena sintió su mano deslizándose bajo su camisola hacia arriba, calentándola allí donde la tocaba, hasta llegar a su otro pecho, encerrando su otro pezón entre sus dedos.

Como siempre que Damon la tocaba, su cuerpo la traicionó, regalándole a Damon un pequeño quejido insatisfecho que no supo de donde salió. Él sonrió por lo que acababa de oír, capturó sus labios en un beso devastador que arrasó todos los sentidos de Elena y se deshizo rápidamente de la camisola que cubría su pequeño y perfecto cuerpo, dejándola casi desnuda delante de él. Damon pasó una de sus manos una y otra vez del interior de uno de sus muslos, en una caricia torturadora que la hizo removerse bajo él, esperando impaciente por algo que desconocía.

Y Damon se lo dio. Le quitó los pequeños pantaloncitos que ocultaban lo que quedaba de su desnudez de un solo movimiento, llevando su mano derecha al sitio donde podría ayudar a Elena a encontrar lo que buscaba. Ella le detuvo, sabiendo a donde se dirigía, pero él negó con la cabeza sin dejarle replicar y ejerció presión allá donde las piernas de Elena se unía, convirtiendo la poca vergüenza y pudor que le quedaba en fuego puro que le recorría cada vena del cuerpo, inflamándola de deseo y llenándola de placer.

En ese momento, en el que la había dejado totalmente indefensa, Damon aprovechó para deslizar uno de sus dedos en su interior y moverlo lentamente después, de dentro a fuera, una y otra vez, mientras Elena se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas a sus hombros, cerraba los ojos fuertemente y apretaba inconscientemente la cabeza contra el duro suelo.

Su garganta emitió un suave jadeo, un jadeo que pronto se convirtió en un gemido cuando el segundo dedo de Damon se deslizó en su interior. Él esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, a la par que hundía el pulgar en su pequeño, sensible y secreto botón, el cual ella desconocía y comenzaba a hacer movimientos giratorios y precisos en él. Elena se revolvió inquieta, dolorosamente insatisfecha, reclamando con sus quejidos algo que desconocía pero que estaba loca por alcanzar.

Damon no la hizo esperar más y le dio todo aquello que ansiaba. Movió más rápidamente los dedos dentro de ella y estimuló con más ganas el ansioso botón. Puro fuego líquido la recorrió, llenándola de una sensación poderosa, desconocida, que satisfizo todas y cada una de sus expectativas y que la elevó tan alto que tuvo miedo de caerse.

Después del orgasmo al que había conseguido que Elena llegase, Damon supo a ciencia cierta que nunca había visto una imagen tan sensual como aquella. Elena tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos, en los que se reflejaba el fuego ardiente de la chimenea, los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos dados y recibidos, la respiración entrecortada, los labios entre abiertos y las mejillas encendidas de pasión.

Apenas había sentido como Damon la ayudaba a vestirse y la llevaba en brazos hasta la cama, se había sentido tan cansada y desvalida que no habría podido moverse aunque hubiera querido y antes de quedarse dormida sintió como Damon la abrazaba y le susurraba al oído:

- Quédate conmigo.- Le pidió él.

"Estoy aquí" quiso decirle ella, pero la oscuridad se la había tragado sin darle a tiempo a responder.

**_D&E_**

Elena se había sentido avergonzada por su comportamiento de la noche anterior en cuanto se despertó y miró a Damon a los ojos. Él no mencionó nada de lo que habían hecho -le había hecho- la noche anterior, lo que ella agradeció interiormente y aprovechando que la había dejado sola y se había levantado sudorosa y pegajosa, se permitió el lujo de darse un baño, que también quiso aprovechar para calmar los calores que seguían haciendo mella en ella desde la noche anterior.

Damon la interrumpió en el momento que quiso salir de la bañera, él irrumpió en la habitación abruptamente y Elena tuvo que esconderse rápidamente, esperando que el agua cubriera su desnudez. Él soltó una carcajada, divertido.

- ¿Por qué te escondes? Si ya lo he visto todo…- Le recordó él, haciendo que a Elena le ardieran las mejillas y le picasen los ojos de la vergüenza. Él cogió la toalla, que descansaba cerca de ambos y la instó a levantarse, pero ella se cruzó de brazos y negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

- No pienso hacerlo.

- Elena, anoche no tuviste tantas reservas para mostrarme tu cuerpo…- A ella le ardieron más las mejillas, si eso era posible y volvió a negar.- Puedo convencerte de que lo hagas.- Le dijo Damon, seguro de él mismo.

Y no sabiendo muy bien lo que significaba aquello, no le quedó más remedio que ponerse en pie, esperando que Damon la cubriera con rapidez. Pero eso nunca pasó, ya que una mujer entró corriendo por la puerta sin llamar, interrumpiéndoles.

- Damon, no sabes todo lo que te he echado de…- La mujer se calló unos segundos en cuanto vio la escena y Elena avergonzada le arrebató de un manotazo la toalla a Damon, que se había quedado tan sorprendido como ella y se cubrió.- ¿Qué haces con una mujer en tu habitación, completamente desnuda y sin una dama de compañía? ¡Eso es totalmente indecoroso! Por Dios, Damon, como has podido colarte mientras esta joven se…- La mujer se acercó un poco más a ambos, escrutándoles con la mirada y se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un gritó en cuando vio la cara de Elena.- ¡Oh Dios mío!, ¿Elena?.- Preguntó entre sorprendida, contenta y enfadada.

- ¿Caroline?.- Preguntó Elena, totalmente descolocada.

- Espera, espera.- Dijo Damon, sin entender nada.- ¿Os conocéis?

_**D&E**_

¡Gracias por leer! :)

Ah, antes de que se me olvideee: Decirle a Sandy Petrova, que me parece muuuy raro que no te avisaran de que había actualizado, por darte ideas, a mi me llega el aviso al correo (no se si tu lo ves por ahí) o... no sé si cuando le diste a "seguir" estabas dentro de tu sesión y quizá por eso no te avisa... te lo digo porque cuando me comentas no lo haces como usuario de la página (o a mi no me sale así) y quizá sea por eso. Espero que sea algo de eso y haberte podido ayudar y si no que ya se te haya solucionado. Muchos besos, guapa!


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaa :) Ya estooy aquí de nueeevo.

Lo primero dar miiiil gracias a toooodos los que me brindan su apoooyo, me encantan todos vuestros comentarios, que me dan ánimos y me motivan para que contínue! No sabéis lo que siento cuando me decís que es uno de los mejores fics que habéis leído y que os encanta y que os gusta como escribo... gracias a todos los FAVS y FOLLOWS :)

Lo segundo deciros que si he tardado es porque estaba liada con los exámenes de septiembre y la selectividad y estaba muuuy agobiada, pero ya tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicaros a vosotr s y a éste fic. No tardaré en actualizar tanto ésta vez, sed buenos y alegrarme el día :)

¡Espero que os guste!

**CAPÍTULO 7**

- ¡Dios mío!, ¿Elena?.- Preguntó la mujer entre sorprendida, contenta y enfadada.

- ¿Caroline?.- Preguntó Elena, totalmente descolocada.

- Espera, espera.- Dijo Damon, sin entender nada.- ¿Os conocéis?.- Caroline se acercó cautelosamente a ambos mirándoles de hito en hito, sin entender qué hacía Elena ahí… y con Damon.

- ¡Pero por supuesto!.- Dijo ésta, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- Le preguntó a Elena, que seguía tirando de la toalla para ocultar todo lo que pudiera de su cuerpo.

- Yo… yo…- Tartamudeó, intentando explicarse. Nunca se esperó encontrarse con Caroline después de tantos años, no allí y menos en esa situación. Elena miró a Damon, que las miraba a ambas sin comprender y comenzó a sentir un miedo atroz por lo que ella pudiera hacer o decir.- Yo…- Suspiró fatigada, aún dentro de la bañera y antes de que pudiera seguir explicándose, Caroline ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con sus manos.

- ¡Esto no puede ser real!.- Gritó con una sonrisa en los labios.- ¡Tú estás aquí!.- Recapacitó sobre lo que había dicho y continuó hablando.- Y Damon… Damon.- La sonrisa de pronto se borró, comprendiendo y digiriendo varias ideas al mismo tiempo. Oh Dios... ¡Tú!- Amenazó con un dedo en alto volviéndose hacia Damon.- ¡TÚ!.- Le gritó.-¡Tú! ¿Qué te has atrevido a hacerle?

De todas las reacciones que Elena esperaba, ésa no era una de ellas… ¿la estaba defendiendo? Y si era así, ¿Por qué se le ocurría pensar que él podría haberle hecho algo?

- ¿Yo?.- Preguntó incrédulo. Viendo cómo Elena se ponía inquieta la ayudó a salir de la bañera. Para cuando se volvió a enfrentar a su vieja amiga, Caroline seguía fulminándole con la mirada.

- Damon Salvatore, ¡Contesta a mi pregunta, maldita sea!

- Ah, ah, esos no son modales para una dama.- Le regañó altanero.

- Me importan una mierda los modales en estos momentos, querido. Quiero saber por qué tienes a mi amiga de la infancia en tu habitación ¡Y desnuda, por el amor de Dios!.- Puso los brazos en jarras, esperando la respuesta de su amigo y siendo consciente por vez primera de cómo ambos se miraban. Dejó caer la mandíbula de la sorpresa, pero se recompuso antes de que Damon volviera a mirarla. Él entonces comprendió de qué se conocían.

- Creo que tenemos cosas de las que hablar.- Dijo al fin.- Vamos.- Le indicó con la mano que se diera la vuelta y caminara delante de él para poder hacerlo, pero ella no lo hizo hasta reconfortar a Elena con una sonrisa y un guiño de su parte.

**_D&E_**

Caroline no le dejó ni saludar a su buen amigo el conde de Strafford, antes de que comenzara a atacarle con millones de preguntas. Los tres acabaron en su despacho, Damon viéndose interrogado y aparentando estar cómodamente sentado en su silla, tras su mesa.

- ¿Podría alguien explicarme qué está pasando aquí?.- Preguntó Klaus mirando a uno y a otro alternativamente, si saber cómo había llegado a esa situación.

- ¡Eso es justamente lo que me gustaría saber a mí!.- Respondió su esposa a su lado, amenazando a Damon con los ojos.

- ¿Qué queréis saber?, ¿Por qué Elena está conmigo después de tener que huir de tu familia años atrás?

- ¿Quién es Elena?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Bueno, ella me lo contó, aunque no me dijo quienes erais. Me ha sido evidente cuando has reaccionado de esa forma al verla.

- ¿Al ver a quién? Caroline… ¿Qué está pasando?

- Eso nos va a contar ahora mismo tu queridísimo amigo.- Le dijo ella y Damon lo hizo.

A Klaus le contó quien era Elena y que significaba para Caroline. Después pasó a contarles como había llegado ella a sus manos, incluyendo el episodio con su padre y cómo él le ofreció quedarse en la mansión. Ninguno necesitó que les diera más detalles. Caroline que había estado escuchando pacientemente a su amigo, se volvió contra él al terminar su relato, hecha una furia.

- ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo?

- Caroline…- Le advirtió su esposo, pues los modales eran esenciales para una dama y en esos momentos a ella le importaban tres pimientos.

- ¡NO!, Ni se te ocurra defenderle, Klaus… ¿No has oído lo que le ha hecho a Elena? Estamos en pleno siglo XVIII, ¡Por Dios! Y ella solo es…

- Una esclava. Es _mí_ esclava, Caroline.

- Las condiciones a las que se ha visto sometida…

- ¿Pero qué condiciones?.- Le preguntó enfadado, su amiga no le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión nunca.- Si vive mejor que tú.

- Si, pero yo no tengo que degradarme para conseguirlo.- Contestó ella con un deje de desprecio en la voz.

- No me eches la charla tú también.- Le dijo alzándose de su cómoda silla para ponerse a su altura, que se mantenía de pie con los brazos en jarras.- Ya tengo suficiente con Liz.

- ¡Faltaría mas! menos mal que alguien en ésta casa tiene un poco de sentido común…

Que la tengas a tu merced…

- Ella no está haciendo nada que no quiera.

- ¿Pero no eres capaz de ver cómo te mira?

- No, ¿tú sí?.- Le preguntó Damon, cayendo en su silla de nuevo.

- ¡Pues claro!.- Respondió como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.- Damon, Elena está coladita por ti y más te vale tratarla bien… o me veré obligada a llevármela lejos de ti.- Le amenazó. Damon solo se rio por el estúpido comentario de su amiga.

- No te la vendería.

- Pues se la compraría a tu padre y créeme puedo ser muy persuasiva.

- Lo único que persuadiría a mi padre, es lo mismo que el querría de ella. Y será mejor que no le hagas ninguna oferta, o se enterará de que ella está aquí. Algo que no conviene a ninguno de nosotros.

- Dios, Damon. ¿Es que no lo ves? Sabes cómo es tu padre...¡Hasta yo lo sé! ¡Y sigues permitiendo que ella esté aquí!

- No se va a enterar…- Dijo, convencido de sí mismo.

- Algún día tendrá que volver…

- Cuando lo haga ella no estará aquí.

- Muy seguro de eso te veo.

- Me encargaré personalmente de que así sea.

- Elena está en peligro aquí...- Caroline se detuvo unos segundos, sin saber cómo Damon podría reaccionar sobre lo que iba a pedirle, al final se armó de valor y se lo dijo.- Si la dejaras volver conmigo a Inglaterra...

- ¡No!.- Se negó él, saltando de su asiento y poniéndose a su altura de nuevo.- No te la vas a llevar Caroline, ni tu ni nadie. Ella será mía el tiempo que yo considere. Después podrás convencerla para que se vaya contigo y te aseguro que yo no me opondré.

- Eso será si queda algo de ella para entonces...- Damon comenzó a discutir, pero Caroline le interrumpió.- Elena sufrirá, Damon. ¿Quieres que eso pase?

- No entiendo por qué iba a hacerlo...

- ¡Aggg!.- se quejó exasperada.- ¡Tú no entiendes nada!.- Gritó.- Muy bien, Damon Salvatore, sigue con tu estúpido juego y ya veremos quien acaba perdiendo.- Soltó antes de salir por la puerta, dejando a ambos hombres solos y sorprendidos por su arrebato de ira.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?.- Le preguntó Klaus, incapaz de reaccionar.

- Tú sabrás, ella es tú mujer. Creo recordar que te advertí de su carácter antes de que te casaras con ella… ¿no?

- Si, Damon. Creo que lo hiciste.

**_D&E_**

Elena se puso de pie de un salto cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de alguien. No le hizo falta mirar para saber de quién se trataba, llevaba un rato esperándola y sintió que un enorme peso se iba de su cuerpo en cuanto se puso delante de ella. Antes de que pudiera siquiera decir nada, Caroline se arrojó a sus brazos, abrazándola fuerte contra ella.

- Caroline…- Susurró sin comprender. Elena pensaba que la odiaría y de pronto se encontraba entre sus brazos tratando de respirar y escuchando los gemidos de su amiga, sin poder controlar las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas se deslizaron de los suyos propios, rodando hacia abajo, llenándole los labios de las saladas gotas y la apretó aún más fuerte si cabía contra ella.

- No puedo creer que estés viva…- Le dijo rompiendo el abrazo, pero manteniendo las manos entrelazadas.- Que estés bien…

- Pensé que me odiarías.- Le confesó Elena, recordando lo ocurrido en el pasado.

- ¿Odiarte? Oh no, Elena. No podría.

- Pero…

- No ha habido un solo día de mi vida que no haya pensado en ti… que no hayamos pensado en vosotros.

- Yo pensé que… tuvimos… nosotros tuvimos que huir porque…

- Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé.

- ¿No piensas lo que se dijo de mi padre?

- Jamás lo hice.- Caroline suspiró mirando a su gran amiga de la infancia y le acarició el rostro con amor.- Cuando nos enteramos de que os habíais marchado, mi padre creyó que no necesitaba nada más para inculparos. Pero mi madre y yo le convencimos de que no habríais podido hacer tal cosa… así que decidió buscar la verdad y la encontró.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Fue Bill el que robó y traicionó a mi padre y después echó las culpas al tuyo.- Elena ahogó un grito.

- ¿Su ayuda de cámara?.- Ella solo asintió.- Confesó, pero para cuando mi padre quiso reaccionar, vosotros os habíais esfumado… nadie sabía que os había pasado ni a dónde podríais haber ido.- Elena escuchaba atentamente a su amiga, aliviada de que se hubiera esclarecido la verdad en relación a su familia.- Después de unos años mi padre se dio por vencido y dejó de buscaros. Nunca pensó que habríais podido cruzar el océano.

- ¿Nos buscasteis durante años?.- Preguntó incrédula.

- ¡Claro! No solo trabajabais para nosotros Elena, erais nuestros amigos… y mi padre nunca se perdonó no haber creído antes en vuestra inocencia.

- Él no podía saberlo… ni siquiera yo lo sabía, era demasiado pequeña.

- Ahora ya no.- Le dijo, dándole un suave toque con el índice en su nariz.- Mírate, estás hecha toda una dama.- Avergonzada, Elena miró hacia otro lado.

- Creo que no es eso lo que soy ahora.- Confesó, bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga.- Y nunca lo seré…

- ¿Y eso quién lo dice?.- La escrutó el rostro con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.- Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien y después, creo que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

- ¿Te refieres a Damon?.- Preguntó sonrojándose.

- Oh, sí. Me refiero a Damon.- Respondió, consciente de su reacción.- Él me ha contado qué hicisteis para escapar y como llegasteis hasta aquí…- Caroline se tomó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando, creando una pequeña tensión.- Y como tú acabaste aquí.

La cara de Elena ardía de la vergüenza. Después de haber recuperado la amistad de Caroline, su mejor amiga de la infancia, de quien una vez huyó en el pasado, lo que menos hubiera querido era que se enterara de su condición. No quería que la juzgara por lo que había hecho y tampoco quería volver a perderla. Había que ser realista, una dama como ella no podía mezclarse con una esclava y más si ésta pertenecía a un hombre por entero.

- Oye…- Le dijo Caroline, levantando su mentón para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Qué pasa? Estoy deseando que me lo cuentes tú, ¿sabes? Creo que todo esto es tan romántico…- Le faltó dar palmaditas y saltitos como hacía de pequeña y eso le hizo reír a Elena sin parar, quedándose incluso sin aliento por la enorme bobada que acababa de decir.

Elena no sólo había recuperado a su amiga, si no que no la había perdido cuando se había enterado de su situación con Damon y tenerla junto a ella de nuevo no podía hacerla más feliz.

**_D&E_**

Los siguientes días pasaron como un torbellino a la vista de todos. Elena y Caroline se habían hecho inseparables y la segunda se había convertido en una firme defensora de la primera. Pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntas y de vez en cuando se les unía Stefan, siempre y cuando Damon no mirara. Solo estaban todos juntos a la hora de las comidas y Caroline estaba tan indignada con el trato que Damon le daba a Elena que ni le hablaba, así que la mayoría de ellas se pasaban en silencio. Al menos, Klaus y Elena se habían caído bien y eran quienes daban un poco de vidilla a la mesa, cuando todo tenían caras de perro, a punto de morder.

Unos días después de su llegada, Caroline ya había hecho una lista con todas las cosas que Elena debería tener y que él le negaba. Aunque técnicamente no le negaba nada, porque nunca le había pedido nada.

- ¿Pero no ves como la tienes?.- Le gritaba ella, lista en la mano, refunfuñando frente a él.- Necesita ropa y abrigos. ¡Por el amor de Dios! El invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Caroline…- Ya llevaba varios minutos gritando por encima de su cabeza, ella de pie, toda orgullosa, defensora de las causas pobres.

- Y botas, botas calientes… no esos zapatitos que usa. Se podría resbalar y partir la crisma…

- Caroline…

- ¿Y qué es eso de que no quieres ver a Elena y a Stefan juntos, es una broma o qué? Es tu hermano y Elena…

- ¡Caroline!.- La interrumpió él, dando una voz.

- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó asombrada de su mal humor.

- Cállate un momento por Dios… Va estallarme la cabeza.- Ella volvió a refunfuñar algo que le sonó como a un insulto.- Mira, me ocuparé de todo eso, ¿vale?

- ¿De verdad?.- Preguntó incrédula

- Si…

- Promételo.

- Estamos hablando de Elena… creo que no tengo que prometer nada si es por su bienestar mientras esté conmigo.

- Vale…- Asintió conforme.- ¿Y tú hermano?

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Bueno, que se escondan para verse tiene que decirte algo, ¿no?

- ¿Qué hacen qué?.- Preguntó enfadado. Ella suspiró.- Quieres que les "deje" ser amigos…- Afirmó él.

- A no ser que estés celoso claro.

- ¿Celoso?, ¿Yo?, Por favor…

- Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte…

- Son amigos, Damon. Nada más que eso.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Porque cuando Elena lo mira, no veo lo mismo que cuando te mira a ti.- Él asintió en una muda aceptación.

- Una cosa más…

- Dime.- Le dijo con voz cansina.

- Tienes que buscarle una historia.

- Creo que no te entiendo.

- ¡Agg! Damon, tenéis muchas visitas… ¿Quieres humillarla cada vez que alguien venga? No sé, cualquier cosa, para que no crean que va de cama en cama… que piensen eso de ti, tiene que doler.- Damon se restregó los dedos por las sienes, cansado.

- Lo pensaré…

- Bien.- Le dijo, saliendo por la puerta con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios, contenta de que todo hubiera resultado como ella quería.

**_D&E_**

- ¿Y a dónde vamos?.- Preguntó Elena, tras verse arrastrada a la habitación de Caroline, despojada de cada una de sus ropas y de la que podía afirmar que sí dormía con su marido.

- A dar una vuelta.- Respondió ella, cerrando uno de sus baúles.- Toma, ponte esto, creo que te quedará perfecto.- Elena cogió las ropas que su amiga le tendía y no pudo evitar ser consciente del tacto tan agradable y del olor que éstas desprendían.

- Pero no creo que deba…

- Oh, sí. Debes, puedes y quieres. No me discutas y póntelo.- Le ordenó amenazante. Elena se esbozó una sonrisa y se puso lo que le había dado. Eran unos pantalones de montar beige clarito, una camisa verde oscuro y unas botas marrones. Casi pudo jurar que las botas no habían sido usadas.

- ¿Así está bien?

- Así estás perfecta.- Le dijo poniéndola frente a un espejo, cuando Elena vio su reflejo en él, apenas se reconocía.- Bien, pero falta algo.- Se vio rodeada por algo grande y calentito, Caroline le hizo pasar las manos por unas aberturas del abrigo y le recolocó la capucha.- ¿Dónde demonios está? Debería estar por aquí…- Dijo Caroline, buscando algo por entre los baúles abiertos. Ella no prestó atención y metió las manos en los bolsillos que la capa tenía, pinchándose con algo que había sido escondido ahí.

- Auch.- Se quejó, llevándose el dedo herido a la boca.

- ¡Lo has encontrado!.- Caroline rio y luego cogió el broche que Elena sostenía en su otra mano.- Así mejor.- Le dijo cuando lo pasó por el abrigo que ella llevaba. Elena lo tocó y volvió a mirarse al espejo. El finísimo broche que Caroline le había prestado era precioso y debía ser carísimo. Pero luego volvió a la realidad.

- Damon se enfadará si salgo fuera sin él.

- Pfff… ¿Pero quién se cree que es? Vamos a ir a dar una vuelta a caballo y que se atreva a rebatírmelo.- Elena estaba segura de que ni siquiera Damon se enfrentaría a Caroline.

**_D&E_**

Elena intentaba seguirle el ritmo a Caroline por los campos, pero ella era demasiado rápida. No se alejaba mucho de ella, pero cuando hacían alguna carrera, su amiga ganaba por goleada. Ella nunca había olvidado como se montaba a caballo y lo que le gustaba hacerlo, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo sin subirse a uno y eso le estaba pasando factura.

- Creo que basta de carreras por hoy.- Le dijo a Caroline cuando consiguió alcanzarla.

- Me parece bien. Sigues siendo tan buena amazona como antaño.- Elena comenzó a reírse.

- Vamos, no seas mentirosa. Apesto.- Afirmó ella.

- No, solo necesitas practicar un poco más y mientras yo esté aquí diga lo que diga Damon, lo harás.- Elena sonrió a su amiga. Ella no dejaba de decirle que él jamás la había tratado mal, pero Caroline se negaba a ceder ante él. Elena negó lentamente con la cabeza.- ¿Qué pasa ahí?.- Ella alzó la cabeza, siguiendo la mirada de su amiga y pudo ver a un grupo de jinetes que se acercaba lentamente a la mansión y hacia ellas. Se fueron acercando hasta llegar a su altura, el grupo lo formaban tres hombres a caballo, que las miraron lascivamente en cuanto se pararon junto a ellas.- Señor Jordan.- Saludó sorprendida Caroline a uno de ellos.

- Milady.- Respondió él a su vez, con una encantadora sonrisa, besando su delicada mano.- Connor, por favor.- Ella solo asintió.

- No esperaba verlo por estos lares.- Le confesó ella.

- Bueno, los negocios me han traído hasta aquí, supe que los Salvatore estaban en casa y quise pasarme a saludar.

- Oh, bien.

- ¿Y quién es tu encantadora acompañante?.- Elena, que había estado al margen de la conversación, miró a Caroline sin saber que decir.

- Es una gran amiga mía, de la infancia.- Dijo ella.- Se llama Elena.

- Un placer, señorita Elena.- Connor espoleó su montura hasta ella y depositó un beso húmedo en su mano. Ella la retiró, incómoda bajo su mirada y su torcida sonrisa malévola y sintió como un escalofrío la recorría.- Si me disculpan.- Les dijo, pasando a su lado hacia la mansión.

- ¿Quién era ése?.- Preguntó Elena una vez le perdieron de vista.

- Es un amigo de Damon que yo he visto varias veces en Londres y entre tú y yo, me pone los pelos de punta.- Ambas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

**_D&E_**

Elena no quiso cambiarse para la cena. Sabía que Caroline se había ido a poner un vestido, pero ella quería seguir vistiendo así. No solo era porque aquellos hombres que habían llegado un par de horas antes fuesen a quedarse ésa noche, sino porque su piel le recriminaría que volviera a ponerse uno de sus pobres vestidos. Sabía que era una tontería, porque antes o después tendría que quitárselo, pero no quería hacerlo.

Se dirigió al comedor a esperar a los demás, pero Damon y el hombre que la había saludado se encontraban allí.

- Puedes pasar, Elena.- le dijo él, una vez advirtió que ella estaba ahí. Elena lo hizo y se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones esperando incómoda a que Caroline llegara. Connor la miró más tiempo de lo necesario, algo que enfureció a Damon.

- ¿Quién me dijiste que era?.- Le preguntó, sentándose enfrente.

- La hija de un buen amigo de mi padre.

- Oh…- Sonrió mirándola.

- Mantén las manos quietas, Connor. Ella es mi invitada.

- Por supuesto… ¿Por quién me tomas?- Volvió a mirarla.- ¿Y cuántos años tienes, querida?

La cena pasó sin incidente alguno, a pesar de que Elena había sentido la mirada taladrante del amigo de Damon sobre su cara durante toda la hora que estuvieron ahí. Y cuando acabó, agradeció poder salir de su intensa mirada al fin y salió como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a los hombres a solas, bebiendo, fumando y jugando a las cartas.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba en la habitación de Caroline hasta que Klaus no regresó varias horas después, Elena tuvo que despedirse de su amiga e irse a dormir, suponiendo que Damon ya estaría en su habitación y que no le gustaría que ella no estuviese allí para cuando él llegara.

Caminó rápidamente por los oscuros pasillos, iluminados tenuemente bajo algunas velas hacia la habitación de Damon, con un vacío en el estómago que le decía que algo iba a pasar. Algo malo.

Y supo que no se equivocó cuando, en su camino, fue aplastada contra la pared por un cuerpo duro, que se pegaba al de ella.

- No me has dejado tocarte desde la otra noche, mi pequeña bruja.-Susurró Damon en su oído, lo que le hizo relajarse al instante en sus brazos, casi cayendo al suelo del alivio.

- ¡Damon! Me has dado un susto de muerte.- Se quejó ella, intentando liberarse de sus brazos.- Él hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y volvió a pegarla a la pared, saboreando su lóbulo en una suave caricia con su lengua. La respiración de Elena comenzó a hacerse dificultosa.

- Damon…

- Me he vuelto tan loco hoy.

- ¿Cómo?.- Preguntó ella confusa, sintiendo como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba al sentir sus besos sobre su cuello.

- Hoy. Connor no dejaba follarte con la mirada.- Besó sus labios.- Y tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza por permitirse siquiera pensar en ti.- Elena se agarró a su cuello, profundizando más el beso.- No sabes las ganas que he tenido de decirle que eres mía.- Le dijo en un inaudible susurro sobre la piel sensible de su cuello.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?.- Preguntó Elena con la voz entrecortada.

- No quise humillarte.- Ésta vez, Damon se detuvo en sus ojos antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso anhelante.- Vamos a la cama.- Le dijo. Una promesa en sus ojos, Damon tiró de ella y Elena se vio siguiéndole a través del largo pasillo hacia la habitación, pero se vieron interrumpidos por alguien.

- Vaya, vaya Damon.- Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo, viendo a Connor detrás de ellos.- La querías toda para ti, ¿eh? Que mal anfitrión… ¿No te enseñaron a compartir cuando eras un niño?

**_D&E_**

Con todo el autocontrol que pudo, mandó a Elena a la cama e invitó a su viejo amigo a tomar una copa, quiso creer que ella se había ido tranquila y que no pensase que acabaría compartiéndola ésa noche, ni ninguna otra el tiempo que estuviera con él. Le sirvió a su amigo un vaso de whisky y se puso uno él mismo, el cual bebió de un solo trago, sirviéndose otro después.

- No te reconozco.- Le oyó decir de fondo.- Me has ocultado que tienes una esclava para ti solito… ¡En mis narices! Debe ser demasiado bueno lo que tiene entre las piernas para que hagas algo así.

- Bueno Connor, ¿qué puedo decir? Es algo que no quería compartir.

- ¿Y lo harás?.- Damon frunció el ceño.- ¿Compartirás a esa joven con tu viejo amigo?.- Damon soltó una fuerte carcajada.

- No de momento.- Respondió él sin tapujos.

- Puedo esperar.

- Creo que no.

- Bueno, voy a quedarme por aquí un par de semanas más, si cambias de opinión...- Damon volvió a reírse, pues aunque le pareciera ridículo pensaba que jamás se iba a cansar de su pequeña prisionera.

- No lo veo en un futuro cercano

- Ponme un precio y lo pagaré con gusto.

- No está en venta, Connor.

- Creo que todo se puede comprar con dinero.

- A mí me sobra el dinero.- Dio un trago de su copa y volvió a sonreír.

- Creo que esa esclava vale lo que me pidas.

- Puede ser, pero de momento Connor, mantén el pajarito dentro de tus pantalones o me veré obligado a cortarte los huevos.

- Qué humos. Solo era una propuesta- Damon empinó el codo, terminándose el contenido del vaso y lo dejó en la mesa con un golpe sordo.

- Buenas noches. Ah…- Se dio la vuelta antes de salir por la puerta.- Creo que podremos prescindir de tu compañía y la de tus amigos en el desayuno, no será necesario que os quedéis más.- Y dejándole con la palabra en la boca, Damon volvió a su habitación, impaciente por pasar la noche con Elena.

_**D&E**_

¡Gracias por leer! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Muchas gracias a toooodos las que seguís aquí, animándome y apoyándome! Espero que os guste! ;)

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Antes de entrar por la puerta, Damon ya sabía lo que había detrás. Llevaba todo el camino de regreso intuyéndolo, seguro de que no todo podía resultar tan fácil. Después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, caminó hasta la cama y observó a Elena dormida, ocupando en diagonal casi toda la cama, todavía con la ropa de montar que Caroline le había prestado ese día, algo que no tendría que usar más dentro de poco. Iba a cumplir con lo que le había dicho a su amiga y haría todo lo que le había pedido por Elena, puesto a que antes de que llegara, ni si quiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que su invitada pudiera necesitar todas esas cosas.

Se quitó la ropa despacio y sabiendo que no podría aliviarse esa noche como le habría gustado, apartó las piernas de Elena con delicadeza, se tumbó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza de la chica sobre él mismo. Soltó una leve carcajada cuando ésta se enroscó sobre su cintura y pasó una mano sobre su pecho como hacía todas las noches. Algo que aunque no quisiera confesa, le gustaba y no concebía volver a dormir de otra forma.

Damon la despertó demasiado temprano para que su cerebro pudiera trabajar con normalidad y se estiró con un quejido de frustración. La noche anterior se había dormido demasiado tarde, seguía con la ropa puesta y tampoco se acordaba de cómo había llegado hasta la cama.

Él la miró desde su altura, esperando para que se moviera, con una sonrisa de medio lado y ese brillo especial en los ojos que tanto le gustaba a Elena y que pocas veces veía.

- ¿No te dije que hoy sería un día largo?.- En vez de responder, ella volvió a sumergir la cara entre las almohadas y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana.- No hay tiempo para eso, tienes muchas cosas que hacer antes de irnos.- Sacó la cabeza en cuanto le oyó decir "irnos", ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Damon y por qué tenía que ser malditamente tan temprano?

- ¿Qué hora es?.- Preguntó con la voz ronca.

- Demasiado tarde para que estés perdiendo el tiempo, vamos levántate.- Le ordenó con voz autoritaria.- Tienes que ir a buscar a Caroline.

Elena no perdió el tiempo dudando y se levantó de la cama, aún sin saber para qué quería un vestido, la encontró desayunando junto a su marido y con toda la vergüenza del mundo le pidió que la acompañara.

- Vaya, qué madrugadora.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hace un mes, cuando trabajaba en los campos ya estaba despierta antes de que saliera el sol.- Contestó ella.- Supongo que me he acostumbrado a lo bueno.- Le confesó mordiéndose el labio.

- No me extraña.- Suspiró su amiga coincidiendo con ella.

- De todas formas ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Es cosa de Damon, quería que te pidiera un vestido… aunque no sé para qué.

- Creo que yo si…- Dijo Caroline, con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó desesperada. Caroline comenzó a rebuscar entre sus baúles buscando un vestido apropiado y cómodo.

- Eso tiene que decírtelo él.

- ¿Y no puedes venir tú también?.- Le pidió, con una muda súplica.

- Me encantaría, de verdad que sí. Pero confío en el criterio de Damon y no creo que él me quiera con vosotros.

- ¿Qué criterio?.- Antes si quiera de terminar la frase, Caroline la había empujado tras un cambiador y había comenzado a desvestirla.

**_D&E_**

- Ay, Elena.- Se quejó.- Has nacido para llevar éstas ropas.- Le dijo ayudándola a dar una vuelta para que pudiera verse mejor.

Elena no estaba segura de aquello, el corsé le apretaba tanto que apenas podía respirar y nunca se había sentido más recta que con él puesto, ya que corregía su postura de una manera muy estricta. La falda era demasiado larga y temía tropezar con ella, los pies le quedaban ocultos bajo ésta y aunque el vestido resultara suave contra su piel, ella no podía estar más incómoda. Se miró al espejo, donde una chica con el ceño fruncido que no se parecía nada a ella, le devolvía la mirada. Llevaba un hermoso vestido verde y dorado, resaltando al completo su figura y su color de piel. Además, parecía que sus pechos habían crecido en el transcurso de una noche, lo que le creía imposible. Caroline la ayudó a sentarse y le colocó unas cómodas botas en los pies, el precioso broche que había llevado el día anterior y un bonito y caro collar alrededor del cuello.

Después de despedirse de su amiga y el agradecimiento por su ayuda, Elena buscó a Damon, sabiendo de antemano que estaría impaciente por irse de ahí y se encontró deseando que a su amo no le gustara como se veía así vestida, pues cuando Caroline se marchara, ella no podría llevar nada parecido nunca más.

A unos metros de ella, se encontraban los dos hombres que el día anterior habían llegado junto a Connor hablando con Klaus y con Damon y supo que se estaban despidiendo. No queriendo molestar, caminó lejos de ellos para poder esperar a Damon en otro lugar.

- Aclárame algo.- Dijo una sombra saliendo a su encuentro.- Por lo que yo sé, a Damon no le gusta tener a ninguna mujer cerca, ¿Por qué a ti si?.- Connor estaba delante de ella, sonriéndole a la par que enviándole escalofríos a la espina dorsal.- Vamos, Elena.- La animó él.- Ya sé que solo eres su esclava, solo quiero saber por qué.

- No necesitas saberlo.- Respondió ella con la cabeza bien erguida. Él comenzó a reír, mostrando sus dientes blancos, grandes y perfectamente alineados. A ella le pareció como el lobo estando a punto de saltar sobre caperucita.

- Vaya, pensé que a Damon le gustaban más sumisas.- Dijo acercándose más a ella.- Veo que me equivoqué.- Se detuvo delante de Elena y alargó un brazo, queriendo tocarle uno de sus resplandecientes hombros que su vestido enseñaba. Ella dio un paso atrás, alejándose de su mano.- Y dime, ¿Él te trata bien?

- ¿Tr-tra-tarme bien?.- Preguntó con la voz temblando, sin ver a donde quería llegar.

- Por supuesto. No puedo dejar que una mujer como tú se quede aquí si eso no es así.- Volvió a dar un paso hacia ella, acercándose todo lo que le permitía.- Sabes que si no fuera así, yo podría…- Se detuvo para mirarla, Elena le devolvía la mirada con un gesto de confusión.- Yo podría llevarte conmigo y darte todo lo que quisieras. El dinero no sería un problema y él no volvería a verte ni tocarte nunca más.

Elena soltó una sonrisita histérica, sin saber cómo la conversación había tomado ese rumbo, pero muy segura de que jamás se iría con ese hombre que le ponía los pelos de punta y que la miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar si quiera que Damon la tratara mal? Era cierto que a veces se comportaba como un capullo, pero al momento siguiente lo había arreglado, había intentado comprarla con dinero y regalos, algo que ella jamás había ansiado. Además no estaba segura de si soportaría no volver a ver a Damon. Elena no se detuvo a contestarle, pasó por su lado ignorándole y volviendo a tomar rumbo hacia su habitación, donde sabía que estaría a salvo de esa mirada tan inquisitiva, pero Connor le agarró por el brazo y de un movimiento la acercó a él de nuevo. La miró de arriba a abajo, con el deseo reflejado en sus ojos, pasando la mirada desde el escote que dejaba ver el vestido, a su cuello, su cara, labios y después sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a pensarlo?.- Le preguntó amenazadoramente muy cerca de su cara.

- No.- le dijo ella, revolviéndose para soltarse de su agarre.

- Elena, Damon te está buscando.- Liz apareció detrás de ellos, habiendo escuchado sin querer casi toda la conversación, pero Connor seguía sujetándola con fuerza por el brazo. Después de unos segundos, en los que Elena le desafiaba con la mirada, sin un ápice de miedo, la soltó a su pesar para que volviera con Damon. Prometiéndose a sí mismo que le haría surgir a esa rebelde esclava, el miedo y el respeto que debería haberle tenido.

Elena se quitó una mota de polvo invisible del vestido, esperando la reprimenda de Liz, pero ésta nunca llegó. Ella la abrazó y luego acarició su pelo, el cual Caroline había recogido en un bonito peinado y le sonrió con confianza.

- Pensé que no te soltaría y ya me imaginaba a Damon siguiendo y apuntándole con un arma para que lo hiciera.

**_D&E_**

Cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado, Damon no lo mencionó. La guió hasta un carruaje que esperaba fuera, la ayudó a subirle caballerosamente y después él la siguió y se sentó delante de ella. Al mirar por la ventana, Elena vio a Liz subirse al coche junto al conductor.

- ¿Vas a decirme adónde vamos?

- ¿Caroline todavía no te lo ha contado?

- Dijo que era cosa tuya hacerlo.- Vio como Damon la miraba y sonreía con suficiencia, ella resopló y se echó hacia atrás apoyando su espalda con la pared y cruzándose de brazos.

- Espero que cuides tus modales para cuando lleguemos.- Elena le fulminó con la mirada, se recolocó la falda del vestido y se mantuvo erguida con los brazos unidos por las manos sobre su regazo.- Mucho mejor.- La alabó él.

- Podrías al menos decirme por qué Liz también viene con nosotros.

- Porque querida, todavía sigue estando mal visto que una mujer y un hombre que no están casados compartan un coche sin una dama de compañía para ella.

- ¿En un coche?.- preguntó ella confusa.- ¿Por qué en un coche iba a estar…? Oh.- dijo comprendiendo.

- Te sorprenderías de todo lo que se puede hacer en un coche.- Le dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa, alzando las cejas.- Y fuera también.- Elena negó con la cabeza quitándose de su mente algunas imágenes pecaminosas que se habían colado en ella.

- ¿Estás intentando proteger mi virtud de las habladurías?.- Preguntó incrédula.- ¿Enserio, Damon?.- Él empezó a reír, divertido.

- Más o menos... Adónde vamos a ir eres toda una dama y sería mejor que pienses eso si no quieres que empiecen las habladurías y todo el mundo se entere de que convivo con una esclava. Algo que no nos conviene a ninguno.

- ¿Pero entonces ella debería estar dentro también, no?

- Sí, pero entonces se acabaría la diversión.

- Oh…

- Tampoco nos va a ver nadie, es solo por si acaso. Además, necesitas una dama de compañía para donde tenemos que ir.

**_D&E_**

Tres horas y media más tarde, Damon despertó a Elena en cuanto llegaron a la ciudad más cercana a la plantación, ella se desperezó bajo la atenta mirada de su amo y después Damon se bajó del coche e invitó a Liz a entrar.

Elena vio como Liz se sentaba junto a ella y después comenzaba a reordenar su pelo que se había caído de su lugar con su pequeña siesta y le recolocaba el vestido para que estuviera presentable.

- ¿Tú tampoco vas a decirme dónde vamos?.

- Vamos, vamos, Elena. Si ya estamos aquí.

Damon ayudó a ambas mujeres a bajar del carruaje y colocó con cuidado el brazo de Elena alrededor del suyo propio y comenzó a caminar, con Liz a tres metros detrás de ellos. Fue conducida por Damon unos doscientos metros más allá, viendo pasar a un montón de gentes y de carruajes de un lado a otro, sentía las conversaciones de la gente a su alrededor y la mezcla de diferentes olores de todo tipo inundando el aire. Llevaba sin ir a una desde que se marchó de Londres años atrás y no sabía cuánto lo había extrañado hasta que puso los pies allí.

- Oh, milord. Cuánto tiempo sin verle por aquí, es un honor que haya regresado.- Oyó decir a una señora en cuanto entró a una tienda.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?.

Solo por la expresión de aquella mujer, Elena supo que Damon se gastaba mucho dinero allí y no veía muchas cosas de caballero entre todo ese montón de ropa, telas y sombreros.

- He venido con una invitada que se está alojando en mi casa.

- ¿Una amiga?.- Se interesó la mujer, acercando su fea cara a la de ella en un intenso escrutinio. Elena se dio cuenta de que la palabra "amiga" significaba algo más en ese ambiente. Oyó reír a Damon a su lado.

- Oh, por supuesto que no, señora Donovan.

- Oh, muy bien.- Dijo, sabiendo que Damon mentía, pero que con todo lo que se iba a gastar tendría que guardarle el secreto o perdería un valioso cliente.

- ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarla a usted, Milady?

Elena dio un paso atrás cuando los labios de esa señora pronunciaron esa palabra. Nada más lejos de la realidad, ella solo era la esclava personal de un hombre poderoso que solo quería una cosa de ella y que ella no estaba muy segura de no querérselo dar.

- Oh, p-pues… eh…

- Mi señora perdió el equipaje en su viaje, necesitamos todo lo que nos pueda proporcionar.- Dijo Liz a su espalda. La mujer miró de reojo a Damon, a la espera de lo que él dijera.

- El dinero no será un problema.- Anunció él.

- Oh, con usted nunca lo es, milord. Bien, sígame por aquí.- Le indicó a Elena hacia la trastienda, que se había quedado pasmada sin saber ni qué decir ni qué hacer.

Durante las siguientes horas, Elena se vio envuelta en telas de diferentes tamaños y colores y de todos los tipos. Se tuvo que desnudar delante de aquella señora y de su ayudante para que le cogieran las medidas, luego se probó unos cuantos vestidos y jugaron con el color de su cara y ojos para ver qué colores le quedaban mejor.

- Vaya, estás muy morena.- Se quejó la dependienta.

- Oh, sí. Es que he pasado una temporada en el caribe y ya sabe, el sol está muy presente ahí.- Intentó excusarse, pero el alivio la recorrió cuando vio el asentimiento conforme de aquella mujer.

Después, Liz fue a hacerle compañía, trayendo consigo un montón de conjuntos de ropa interior y de camisones para dormir, combinando el encaje el satén y la seda entre ellos, cosa que a Elena le hizo querer morirse de la vergüenza porque sabía quién había escogido todas esas prendas. Cuando ya el cansancio empezó a pesarle, las mujeres la dejaron sola para que se vistiera mientras apuntaban todo lo que ella se llevaría y lo que tendrían que modificar para que a Elena le quedase como un guante.

- No sé si me ha gustado más verte con los vestidos...- la voz de Damon a su espalda la sobresaltó, pero al segundo se vio luchando con su ropa para tapar su cuerpo casi desnudo.- O sin ellos.

- ¿Has estado mirando?.- Preguntó avergonzada, colorada como un tomate.

- Por supuesto, ¿Qué querías que hiciera si no?

- ¿Desde dónde?.- Le preguntó ahora enfadada.

- Eso es secreto de confesión.

- ¿Desde dónde , Damon?.- Le gritó. Él se rascó la barbilla y torció el gesto, no muy seguro de decírselo.

- Bueno, si fueras un hombre lo sabrías.

- Damon…- Elena empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, inquieta. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba a medio vestir y corrió a hacerlo.

- Debes de saber que las damas no dudan y tú lo has hecho antes.

- Si me hubieras dicho desde un principio a donde veníamos no me hubiera puesto tan nerviosa y habría sabido qué decir.

- No creo que eso hubiera servido de mucho.

- De todas formas no tienes por qué hacer esto…- Le dijo, refiriéndose a toda aquella ropa que estaba a punto de comprarle.

- Lo sé.

Él se acercó por detrás y le cogió por los brazos, evitando que ella continuara con su labor. Se quedó paralizada, sintiendo las manos de Damon deslizarse por su cuerpo semidesnudo, acariciándole allí donde las pocas ropas que llevaba encima dejaban un pedacito de piel libre, besando su cuello desde atrás y pasado delicadamente la lengua por él. Elena sintió un escalofrió y el vestido se le cayó de las manos.

Fue levemente consciente de cómo cerraba la puerta y los encerraba a ambos tras ésta, en un pequeño espacio donde solo se oían quedamente las respiraciones de ambos.

- ¿Qué me estás haciendo, pequeña bruja?

- Yo…- Elena abrió la boca para decir algo, pero aquello que fuera se le olvidó antes de comenzar la frase.

- Shh…- Llevó el dedo índice a sus labios, indicándole que se callara.- Me estás volviendo loco.- Le confesó, cogiendo su cara con ambas manos y besándola despacio, degustando el sabor de sus labios.

- Damon…- Suspiró ella, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y las piernas comenzando a temblarle. Damon volvió a rozar sus labios con los de ella en una suave caricia.

- ¿Pero en qué demonios estás pensando?.- Gritó Liz detrás de la puerta, dando unos golpecitos después, rompiendo con la magia del momento.- Sal de ahí ahora mismo y deja a Elena vestirse sola, ¿Quieres que os vean?

- En éste mismo momento me da igual lo que pase, Liz.- respondió Damon, elevando la voz para que ésta pudiera oírle.

- Deja de jugar, Damon. Esto es más importante, ya habrá tiempo después para eso.- Antes de salir, él le susurró algo en el oído que la dejó sin aliento.

**_D&E_**

- Dentro de unos días le llegará todo.- Les despidió la dependienta, escrutando a Elena de pies a cabeza más de lo estrictamente permitido.

Para cuando salieron de la tienda ya había anochecido y empezado a hacer un poco de frio. Liz le pasó a Elena un fular por sus hombros desnudos a juego con el vestido y después la llevaron a un gran mercadillo que había por la ciudad para dar una vuelta.

- Ten cuidado por aquí.- Le advirtió Damon a su lado.- Hay mucho bandolerismo y no quiero que te rapten.- le dijo en broma, cogiéndola por la cintura y pegándola bruscamente a él. Elena le dio un golpecito en el brazo por respuesta, terminando de soltarse con una sonrisa en los labios.

Damon se quedó prendado de ella, e incluso cuando ella se acercó a uno de los puestos, él se había quedado como un bobo detrás de ella, sin poder dejar de mirarla y sin querer hacerlo. Cuando esa mañana le habían contado lo que había pasado con Connor, había estado a punto de buscarle y matarle, pero ver de pronto a Elena aparecer llevando ese vestido le había relajado e incluso había hecho que se olvidara de él y de su propuesta.

El cuerpo de Elena quedaba realzado por ese vestido, así como sus pechos, sus piernas parecían más largas y su cadera más estrecha si cabía, además del bonito recogido que llevaba, que le hacía parecer toda una dama y Damon supo en aquel momento que no había conocido a una tan hermosa ni perfecta como ella.

No reparó en gastos con la ropa que había elegido para Elena, así como varios conjuntos de ropa interior y de dormir elegidos específicamente por él mismo y solo aquellos en los que se le había caído la baba con solo imaginársela con ellos y completamente a su merced. Había estado observándola durante las horas que siguieron mientras se cambiaba de ropa una y otra vez, con el miembro palpitando por un poco de atención viendo aquel espectáculo en el que Elena era la protagonista, deslizándose entre cada prenda de ropa como si se hubiera confeccionado para ella.

- ¿Te gusta?.- le preguntó acercándose a ella. Elena asintió con un gesto de cabeza.- Entonces cógelo.

- Pero…

- Acabo de gastarme una millonada en ti, ¿Crees que un libro puede hacer que mis arcas se vacíen?.- Elena negó energéticamente sonriendo a su vez.

- ¿Y ahora qué?.- Le preguntó ella, una vez salieron de bullicio que provocaba todo ese gentío entre unos puestos y otros.

- Ahora vamos a ir a alquilar una habitación y luego a cenar algo.

- ¿No vamos a volver a la plantación?

- No, se nos haría demasiado tarde. Hoy dormiremos aquí.- Y mientras Damon respondía, ella recordó lo que le dijo antes de salir de la trastienda donde ella se probaba la ropa. _"Necesito tenerte en mi cama y lo necesito ahora"_.

_**D&E**_

¡Gracias por leer! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís ahí :)

Creo que no puedo estar más contenta, teniendo 70 comentarios en 8 capis, gracias a los que habéis participado en alguno de ellos ;)

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Damon alquiló tres habitaciones, una para cada uno, cuando Elena estuvo segura de dos cosas, que solo usarían dos de ellas y que esa noche Damon no la dejaría salirse con la suya. Sabía que pondría la mano en el fuego y no se quemaría si dijese que él no la dejaría escapar otra noche y que además ella no quería que lo hiciera.

Después de eso, Damon la llevó a cenar. Comieron en un restaurante precioso y acogedor, un lugar que ella jamás hubiera imaginado ir jamás y que la comida, algo que Damon le había pedido, además de no haberla probado en la vida, estaba deliciosa. Disfrutó con la conversación que mantuvieron en la cena, hablando de las locuras de Caroline y de cómo él había ayudado a la feliz pareja a comprometerse, porque ambos aunque se amaban, eran muy orgullosos. Le contó que Klaus conoció a Caroline en un baile y que se gustaron desde el momento en que se vieron, que él empezó a cortejarla y que pocas semanas después ya se habían enamorado, pero que por desgracia, él ya tenía un acuerdo matrimonial por negocios.

Era de esperar que su amiga no quisiera saber más de él, pero que la ayuda de Damon sirvió para que ambos se perdonasen, ya que él era amigo de la infancia de ambos y ellos no podían estar más enamorados.

- Si no supiera quién eres de verdad, pensaría que provienes de la mismísima corte del rey de Inglaterra.- La alabó Damon, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos ahora unidas, acercándose un poco más a ella. Elena sonrió prendada de sus palabras y el color llegó a sus mejillas.

- Gra… gracias.- Dudó ella, no muy segura de adónde quería llegar, mirando hacia todos los lados, menos a Damon, porque sabía que si se quedaba demasiado tiempo mirando esos ojos se derretiría allí mismo.

Damon no comprendía qué le hacía sentir así, por qué cada vez que la miraba parecía que su respiración se ralentizaba y su corazón se aceleraba a tanta velocidad que se quedaba sin aire. Tampoco sabía por qué no podía dejar de observarla y que no quería que esa preciosa sonrisa desapareciera de su cara, que podría pasarse la vida mirando sus ojos color chocolate y que nunca se cansaría, ni por qué parecía que le faltaba el aire cada vez que se le pasaba por la mente que ella podría estar lejos de él.

Pero el Damon orgulloso y cabezota que tenía dentro de él, se dijo que una vez que la tuviera un par de veces entre sus brazos, acabaría terminando con el deseo desenfrenado que sentía hacia ella y que podría seguir de una maldita vez con su vida, ajeno a lo que a ella le ocurriera o sintiera.

Liz lo miró con mala cara cuando fue a por Elena después de que ella le hubiera ayudado a quitarse el pesado vestido y la hizo pasar a su habitación, reprochándole con la mirada lo mal que aquello le parecía, pero pronto se olvidó de su segunda madre cuando tuvo a Elena a solas con él al fin. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó unos segundo apoyados en ella viendo como su invitaba miraba con ansiedad la gran cama que había en el centro de la habitación.

Él haría que olvidara todas sus reservas y que volviera a confiar en él como hizo la vez anterior cuando la tuvo retorciéndose de placer entre sus brazos y mientras se hacia esa promesa mentalmente, se acercó hasta ella y sin decirle una palabra la besó cautelosamente, sintiendo como ella se derretía cada vez más en sus brazos.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo otra vez?.- Le preguntó Elena, tímidamente y a la vez esperanzada, luchando contra sus emociones para que no se le notase.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga?.- Le preguntó provocadoramente, su mirada felina, causaba estragos en las defensas de Elena, pero ella no iba a decírselo, no iba a contarle que se moría de ganas por que la volviera a tocar como días atrás y que la volviera a llevar tan alto como aquella vez.

- No.- refunfuñó ella, haciendo a un lado la colcha de la cama y metiéndose en ella, evitando la mirada de Damon. Él aprovechó la oportunidad y la cogió de las piernas, tirando hacia él, deslizándola por la mullida superficie hasta su altura.

- Pídemelo.- Le dijo él. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, mirándole desde su posición.- Dime que quieres que lo haga, dime que quieres que te llene de placer, que quieres que mis manos te toquen… y haré que no te arrepientas.

Pensando en la buena promesa que eso sonaba, el orgullo la impidió hablar, aunque se moría de ganas porque la tocara… o que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Como Elena no respondía, Damon tiró hacia arriba de su camisón e intentó deshacerse de los pequeños pantaloncillos que cubrían la femineidad de la chica, pero ella se revolvió imposibilitándole hacerlo, dando pequeñas patadas al aire para que la soltase. Damon paró, divertido con la escena y comenzó a reírse de los gestos que ella hacía.

- Ya no quiero hacer nada…- Le dijo, cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho.- Estoy cabreada.

Y ahora ella se había olvidado de toda la pasión que habían estado prometiendo los ojos de Damon durante todo el día, con el orgullo herido, debido a las palabras de "su amo", que le recordaban que solo era un pedazo de carne que solo estaba ahí por una razón y que probablemente por ésa misma le había comprado toda aquella ropa. No podía estar contento solo con tener su cuerpo, si no que quería que ella le rogara por entregárselo y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

- ¿Ya?.- Preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Es que antes si?

- Yo no…- Intentó defenderse, sabiéndose pillada, porque segundos antes era lo que más deseaba.

- Vamos, Elena.- La animó.- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto?.

Le retiró la mirada dolida y al ver que no respondía, Damon deslizó una mano por el muslo interno de Elena, haciendo que la respiración de ésta se volviera agitada y su cuerpo comenzara a tensarse por la expectación. Como no opuso resistencia, metió la mano por el pequeño pantalón y apretó el punto en el que se unían las piernas de la chica.

- No sigas, Damon.- Le advirtió Elena, con el orgullo herido hablando por ella.

Él hizo caso omiso a la amenaza y siguió retorciendo su pequeño botón secreto en suaves círculos, haciendo que Elena enterrara la cabeza en la colcha de la cama y suspirara entrecortadamente.

- Por favor...- Le rogó, aún dolida por las palabras de Damon, pero siendo incapaz de controlar su cuerpo, que clamaba por las atenciones de su amo y señor.

Él se deshizo de los pantaloncitos que Elena llevaba casi sin que se diera cuenta y jadeó cuando sintió los dedos de Damon explorando su húmeda cavidad juguetonamente, antes de introducir un dedo en ella y después un segundo, moviéndolos acompasadamente en su interior. Sin pretenderlo, ella se vio moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que Damon marcaba. Cada vez más rápido, retorciéndose desesperadamente, sintiendo cada vez más cerca aquella sensación tan intensa que la había atravesado la primera vez que él la tocó.

Pero de pronto, recordó las palabras de su amo, pidiéndole que le rogara para que la tocase y sintió como caía de golpe de algún sitio que no había logrado alcanzar. Se acordó de que solo era la esclava personal de un hombre que lo único que quería de ella era una cosa, lo único que de verdad era suyo, o eso se decía ella, que estaba ahí solamente para cumplir sus deseos. La repentina vergüenza y asco de sí misma que sintió en ese momento hizo que detuviera los avances de Damon, empujándole suavemente del pecho y que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

- Lo siento.- Le dijo con la voz estrangulada. Dándose cuenta por primera vez de que Damon se había desecho de sus pantalones y su camisa sin que se hubiera dado cuenta y se había subido a la cama.- No puedo…- La voz se le quebró. Damon torció el gesto, sin entender qué había hecho mal o qué había pasado para que Elena reaccionara de aquella manera.- Sé lo que te estoy pidiendo… y también sé que no tengo ningún derecho…- Comenzó ella, empezando a ver borroso por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Oyó a Damon resoplar a su lado.

- Está bien Elena.- Cedió él.- Pero no pienses que voy a dejarte mucho más tiempo, así que vete haciendo a la idea de que esto pasará pronto.- Le advirtió. Sobrevinieron unos tensos segundos de silencio, que fueron rotos por la tímida voz de Elena.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo yo por ti?.- Le preguntó temblando. Damon la miró unos segundos, la confusión, el miedo y el alivio mezclándose en sus ojos...

- Es algo tentador, pero ahora mismo no tengo paciencia para tus titubeos y tus inseguridades.

Se levantó de la cama, haciendo que Elena se sintiera estúpidamente helada y la dejó sola, yendo a la habitación que debería haber sido la de ella. Y a pesar de que Damon se moría de ganas por acostarse con ella, tenía más ganas aún de que Elena disfrutara con el encuentro, de que confiara en él y de estuviera segura de querer hacerlo, sin atreverse a continuar.

Fue la primera noche que Elena no pasó entre sus brazos y se odió a si misma por ello, se odio por no poder cumplir con su trato y a la vez sentirse tan sucia por querer de verdad hacerlo.

Y ambos, totalmente frustrados, se durmieron pensando en el otro y en lo cálido que resultaba su cuerpo al contacto con el del otro.

**_D&E_**

El viaje de regreso a la plantación fue en silencio e incómodo, hasta Liz se había dado cuenta de que algo había pasado en cuanto entró a la habitación donde dormía Elena y no había visto a Damon con ella, además de la cara larga y los ojos enrojecidos que ésta tenía, no le había cabido ninguna duda de que habían discutido. Damon no desayunó con ellas y tampoco dijo palabra antes de subirse al coche, donde Elena ya se encontraba.

Ella intentó hablarle una sola vez, no pudiendo soportar su silencio, pero la sola mirada de advertencia de Damon bastó para que no volviera a abrir la boca en lo que quedaba del trayecto. Él estaba dolido, frustrado y sentía una opresión en el pecho incómoda, Elena se sentía vacía y en ese momento, en el que sentía toda la indiferencia de su amo caer sobre sus hombros, casi prefirió haberle dado lo que le había pedido… y para lo que ella estaba allí.

Tres días después, las cosas seguían igual de tirantes entre ellos, Caroline, que conocía lo que había pasado y Elena le había puesto al corriente de que ella y Damon todavía no habían hecho nada, intentó quitarle hierro al asunto y juntarles todas las veces que podía, pero él se mostraba reacio incluso a dormir con Elena, que había comenzado a ocupar la habitación contigua a la suya.

Damon solo quería espacio, no quería estar cerca de ella porque no quería perder el control con ella y terminar haciéndole daño, no sabía por qué pero aquella campesina se había colado bajo su piel, replanteándose muchas cosas que jamás se hubiera imaginado y que sus ganas de protegerla estuvieran incluso por encima de las ganas de acostarse con ella.

Todo aquello Elena se lo tomaba de la peor manera, creyendo que Damon estaba enfadado con ella porque le había dado suficiente tiempo para adaptarse a su situación y no había cumplido su palabra como le dijo semanas atrás, pero Caroline sabía que si Damon no había tocado a Elena aún, era además de porque era un caballero, porque sentía algo por ella, aunque él todavía no lo supiera.

Al tercer día de su llegada, Elena recibió una visita de su hermana, a la que llevaba sin ver varias semanas desde la última que Jenna la había visitado. Ésa vez se unió Caroline al encuentro, la cual no había querido ir a verla por no encontrarse con su antigua institutriz y madre de las chicas, que había sido la principal instigadora de que Elena no solo se casara con un hombre al que no amaba si no a que fuera a entregarle su virginidad a un viejo baboso y repulsivo.

- ¿Y cómo vas con el amo?.- Le preguntó su hermana, una vez que Caroline las había dejado solas para que pudieran hablar.

- Últimamente no muy bien…- Le confesó Elena, mirándose las manos.

- Elena…- La miró Jenna con compasión.

- Estoy bien. Estamos bien… o eso creo.- Suspiró.- No quiero que te preocupes, es solo que nos peleamos hace unos días y no ha querido acercarse a mi desde entonces.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?.

- Fue culpa mía…- Jenna la miró intentando comprenderla.- No quise yacer con él.- Le soltó de golpe, provocando que ella se llevara las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito.

- Elena…- La regañó levemente, pues aunque no quería que su hermana hiciera algo así, tampoco podían negarse a su señor.

- Lo sé… lo sé… es solo que todavía no le he dado… ya sabes…- Intentó explicarse, subiéndole el color a las mejillas.- Lo que quiere.- Terminó de decirle, en un leve susurro.

- ¡Vaya!.- gritó Jenna sin darse cuenta.

- Shh.- La regañó Elena, poniéndose un dedo en los labios y sonriendo por la reacción de su hermana.- Baja la voz.

- Es que… me parece increíble que… guau, no te haya tocado.

- Shh, calla, tampoco tiene que enterarse toda la plantación.

- Bueno, es que Elena, eres hermosa.- Le dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano que la abarcaba, señalando lo obvio.- No entiendo como en éste tiempo ni siquiera te haya puesto una mano encima.- Jenna no supo lo gráfica que resultaba su frase, aunque Elena si lo hizo y enrojeció violentamente mientras se acordaba de las manos de Damon rodando por su cuerpo sin piedad. – No será… ya sabes…- Le dijo bajando la voz todo lo posible, porque podrían incluso matarla si alguien oía lo que le iba a decir.- Que prefiera yacer con hombres antes que con mujeres.- Le dejó caer.

- Estoy segurísima de que no.- Le confirmó Elena, sintiendo un escalofrío porque esa afirmación pudiera ser verdad.

Le habló de su viaje de hacía unos días, de todo lo que Damon le había comprado y le prometió que le llevaría algunas cosas para que pudiera abrigarse durante el invierno, le contó todas las cosas que había hecho con Caroline, lo simpático que era su esposo y de lo bien que se lo pasaba con Stefan. Además le relató el encuentro con Connor y con todo detalle su visita a la modista. Mientras, Jenna la escuchaba fascinada, sin ver como el tiempo volaba en compañía de su hermana y sin querer separarse de ella.

- Será mejor que vuelva ya o mañana no podré levantarme de la cama.- Dijo apenada por tener que marcharse.- Volveré en unos días.

- Hazlo. Te echo de menos.- Respondió Elena a su hermana, lo que le recordó a Jenna que tenía algo que decirle.

- Oh, mamá me dijo que tenía ganas de verte… y que podías pasarte mañana a la hora de comer y arreglar las cosas.- Ella suspiró, el tema de su madre era algo que le dolía y tenía demasiado reciente, sin poder entender como se había desentendido de ella y le había hablado de esa forma.- Creo que deberías aceptar e ir… cuando me lo dijo parecía muy arrepentida.

- Lo pensaré.- Respondió Elena, no muy segura.- De verdad que lo haré.

- Bien, espero verte pronto si no es así.- Asintió Jenna, entendiendo las reservas de su hermana.

Caroline se despidió de ella también unos minutos después y Liz le dio una bolsa con comida que había sacado de la despensa para ella, aunque si hubiera podido hubiera envenenado con mata ratas las partes que comería Miranda.

- Muchas gracias, Liz.- Le dijo, despidiéndose finalmente de todas.

- De nada, preciosa.- Contestó con una sonrisa.- Oh, ¿Pero adónde crees que vas a estas horas tú sola?.- La riñó viendo la oscuridad en el cielo y los árboles agitándose por el viento.

- Tengo que volver a casa.- Se excusó ella.- O mi madre se preocupará- Liz dudó de que eso fuera cierto y después de pensarlo unos segundos le dijo a uno de los guardas de la mansión que la acompañara.

- No te preocupes, querida. Te acompañará Alaric hasta tu casa.- Jenna miró embobada a aquel hombre alto y rubio que le sonreía y juró que se le habría caído la bolsa si él no se la hubiera quitado de las manos y se la hubiera llevado al hombro.

- ¿Vamos?.- Le preguntó Ric con una sonrisa en los labios, mostrando su perfecta dentadura y haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que caminara delante de él. Antes de irse, Jenna se volvió a su hermana y amiga de la infancia sin que aquel hombre se diera cuenta, señalándole y vocalizando con los labios sin emitir sonido, diciéndoles que estaba buenísimo.

Las tres mujeres se rieron estruendosamente cuando desaparecieron ambos por la puerta, cómplices de la mirada que la pareja se había dirigido.

**_D&E_**

La mañana siguiente llegó un carruaje con todos los trajes que habían sido encargados y confeccionados a medida para Elena. Liz y Caroline se ocuparon de que los criados llevaran los arcones repletos de ropa a una habitación vacía antes de querer colocarla, deseosas de ver cómo le quedaría todo a Elena. Ella se probó más vestidos de los que jamás hubiera visto, ayudada por ambas mujeres que elogiaban y admiraban como se veía con ellos puestos.

- Creo que tengo que abandonar la diversión por un rato.- Se excusó Liz, mirando por la ventana.

- Bah, yo no pienso bajar hasta que no vea como le queda todo a Elena.- Anunció Caroline al ver de quién se trataba.

- Ya sabes que…

- Lo modales van primero sí, pero yo a esa mujer no tengo nada que decirle.- Terminó Caroline por ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.- Elena se mantuvo las ganas de ver de quien se trataba y se mantuvo alejada de la ventana.

- Bueno, pero no tardéis mucho.- Accedió Liz, a la que tampoco tenía mucho aprecio a la mujer que había llegado.

Después de un rato en el que Elena se estuvo probando más vestidos, dejando a un lado el baúl lleno de satén y encaje, avergonzada bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de su amiga, cuando ya habían olvidado que alguien había llegado a la mansión, hubo un vestido que captó especialmente la atención de Elena. Todos eran preciosos, pero aquél tenía algo que lo hacía especial a su parecer, era un vestido sencillo, uno de día, de un tono rosado clarito que realzaba el color de su cara e igual que todos, su hermosa figura. Sin mangas, con un escote cuadrado y una cinta del mismo color, aunque un poco más oscura envolviendo su cintura. Al instante de verse en el espejo se despidió con prisas de su amiga, impaciente por enseñárselo a Damon, segura de que cuando la viera con él la perdonaría.

Casi quedándose sin aliento por la carrera, entró sin llamar a la habitación, donde sabía que le encontraría, con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual se congeló en cuanto vio a Damon y a otra mujer en ella.

Él estaba a los pies de la cama, abrochándose los pantalones en el momento en el que Elena entró, se quedó parado unos segundos admirándola en su nuevo vestido y después siguió abrochándose el cinturón y haciendo caso omiso de ella.

La mujer, envuelta desnuda en las sábanas donde ella y Damon habían dormido tantas noches juntos, la miró con una sonrisa triunfal. Se levantó de la cama totalmente desnuda y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Y ésta adorable niña quién es?.- Le preguntó una vez delante de Elena, volviéndose hacia Damon, que se abotonaba la camisa a sus espaldas. Elena casi envidió la confianza en sí misma que mostraba la mujer, balanceando su cuerpo delante de él sin ningún tipo de pudor.

- Una invitada de mi padre.

- Oh, encantada querida.- El cuerpo de Elena se obligó a actuar por ella he hizo una pequeña reverencia, lo que agradeció internamente, porque no hubiera sido capaz de moverse si hubiera dependido de ella.

- Elena.- La llamó Damon.- Ésta es Rebekah Mikaelson, la marquesa de Durham.- Ella asintió sin saber qué más hacer.

- ¿Cómo de invitada es?

- No es lo que piensas.- Sentenció Damon.- Es hija de un coronel inglés amigo de mi padre y le está devolviendo un favor teniéndola aquí.- Rebekah asintió conforme con la respuesta y se movió por la habitación para coger su vestido.

- Ayúdame.- Le ordenó a Elena, sabiendo que no podía negarse a lo que le pidiera, sabiendo que la hija de un militar no tenía una posición social que pudiera contrarrestar con la suya propia.

Su cuerpo volvió a actuar por ella y se acercó a la mujer que le tendía el vestido. Ella le ayudó a ponérselo y a abrochárselo, sin poder evitar que su mirada se fuera de vez en cuando a la cama revuelta a unos metros de ella. Después, Rebekah se sentó y le dijo a Elena que la ayudara a peinarse. Ella volvió a asentir como una autómata y con dedos ágiles le hizo un recogido lo mejor que pudo.

- ¿Y por qué has venido hasta la habitación de Damon?.- Le preguntó a la chica, que seguía peinando hábilmente su pelo.- No es decoroso que irrumpas en la habitación de un hombre, Elena. Espero que lo sepas.- Ella titubeó, pero la voz de Damon la impidió responder.

- Yo le dije que viniera a que eligiera un par de libros que tengo en la estantería. Sabes que no te esperaba.

- Oh, por supuesto.- Respondió ella, quitándole importancia con un gesto de muñeca.- Vaya, podría decirle a tu padre que yo podría ocuparme de tu invitada.- Le dijo a Damon una vez que se miró al espejo.- Estar por aquí es muy aburrido… casi me he tenido que escapar nada más llegar desde Londres, para venir hasta aquí…- Ronroneó ella, levantándose y deslizando las manos por el pecho de Damon.- Me aburriré muchísimo cuando vuelva a esa casa vacía a muchas horas de aquí y creo que ella y yo nos divertiríamos, ¿tú qué piensas, Elena?.

- La respuesta es no.- Dijo él tajantemente.- Su padre no dejará que Elena se vaya con personas que no son de su confianza.

- ¿Y su confianza reside en que esté con dos hombres bajo el mismo techo? Porque creo que yo la cuidaría mejor y su reputación estaría más a salvo que estando a solas contigo y Stefan.

- Rebekah, esto es algo que no entra en mi competencia.- Le dijo él, seguro de que se lo creería.- Lo siento, pero no puedes llevarte a Elena para tus juegos.

- ¡Aggg!.- Se quejó ella.- Es que estas tierras son taaaaan aburridas… En fin, veo que solo eres una niña de papá y que no encajaríamos.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Elena.- Voy a buscar a Nana o se enfadará si me ve en tu habitación, no tardes.- Le dijo dándole un beso en los labios, en los que se demoró unos segundos.- Espero que me guardes el secreto.- Le dijo a Elena antes de salir por la puerta, pues la vergüenza caería sobre ella y su familia si la gente se enteraba que no era una casta y joven casadera como se suponía que tenía que ser, habiendo yacido con Damon y a saber con cuántos hombres más sin estar casada con ninguno de ellos.

Ella retiró la mirada en el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de Rebekah, evitando que sus ojos y los de Damon se encontrasen. Y miró la cama revuelta, todavía sin creerse lo que Damon acababa de hacer. Él siguió la dirección de su mirada, siendo consciente de lo abatida que estaba.

- Creo que no es necesario que te diga lo que ha pasado.- Dijo, mirándola bajo sus infinitas y negras pestañas. Elena volvió a poner los ojos en la cama, frunció el ceño y negó débilmente con la cabeza, sintiendo que las piernas comenzaban a fallarle y que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos sin ser bien recibidas.

- No…- Susurró.- No es necesario.- Suspiró, decidida a irse, retiró la mirada de las sábanas blancas, evitando los ojos acusadores de Damon.

- ¿No me estarás pidiendo una explicación, verdad?.

La pregunta hizo que Elena alzara la cabeza y saliera de su congoja para mirarle por vez primera desde que Rebekah se hubiera marchado y sonrió divertida. ¿Quién era ella para pedirle explicaciones?, ¿Qué podría hacer o decir? Aquello solo le recordaba su condición, por muy de dama que se vistiera y quisiera aparentar. Solo era una esclava, se recordó y repitió varias veces para que no se le olvidara, una esclava de un hombre que le acababa de producir un inmenso dolor en el pecho. Ella volvió a negar, respondiendo a la pregunta de Damon y él siguió hablando.

- ¿Sabes que no tendría que buscar en otro sitio algo que tú podrías haberme dado, verdad?.- Elena lo miró, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, impidiéndolas que siguieran con su camino mejilla a bajo y después de ese segundo, en el que sus miradas se encontraron y retaron mutuamente, Elena salió corriendo de la habitación, con el corazón destrozado, retumbándole en los oídos y la cabeza a punto de estallarle.

Damon supo que había sido cruel, así como también sabía que se hubiera acostado con Rebekah aún si Elena le hubiera dado aquello que más ansiaba. Porque él era así, egoísta, ambicioso y mantenía controlados sus sentimientos a la perfección. O eso creía él.

_**D&E**_

Gracias por leer! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo :)

El finde cuelgo el siguiente si os portáis bien y me lo llenáis de reviews :P ¡Espero que os guste!

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Con el corazón en un puño, empezó a correr, lejos de él y de sus palabras, que acababan de herirla en lo más profundo de su alma. Pasó los largos pasillos y las grandes salas y habitaciones y se paró en el recibidor de la mansión, sin saber cómo sus pies habían llevado hasta allí y por qué estaba extrañamente vacía, cómo si los demás criados hubieran estado esperando ése momento para desaparecer y ahora pretendían darle su espacio.

Miró hacia todos lados, pero no encontró a nadie y todo estaba en silencio. Pensó en buscar a Caroline y desahogarse con ella, pero luego se acordó de la visita y que probablemente estaría con la odiosa mujer en algún punto de la mansión. En ese momento también se acordó de su hermana y de lo que el día anterior le había dicho. Buscando consuelo, cogió uno de los abrigos que Caroline le había prestado días atrás, que había en uno de los armarios de la entrada, corrió hacia las caballerizas, se subió a un caballo y puso rumbo a su casa.

Entró sin llamar. El aire estaba inundado del olor de su comida favorita y al instante se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo, que seguían saliendo sin parar y sonrió contenta por estar allí. Sintió como en ese momento, todo había acabado, su madre la había perdonado y completamente feliz se acercó hasta la pequeña cocina, una habitación más allá.

- Sabía que vendrías.- Le dijo su madre, de espaldas a ella. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y asintió energéticamente cuando ella se dio la vuelta.- Estaba segura de que lo harías.- Se acercó a ella y le abrochó bien el abrigo que llevaba puesto, colocándole el hermoso broche de Caroline, que estaba a punto de caerse y que con las prisas de la carrera ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba.

- En realidad lo decidí en el último momento, pero me alegro de haber venido.- Le confesó ella mordiéndose el labio.

- Yo también.- Respondió ésta, volviendo a darse la vuelta para controlar la comida.- Yo también.- Volvió a decir en un inaudible susurro.

- ¿Dónde está Jenna?.- Le dolía la boca de tanto sonreír, que su madre la recibiera de ésa forma, dispuesta a perdonarla, casi había hecho que olvidara lo sucedido con Damon. _Casi_. Se limpió la última lágrima que resbaló por uno de sus ojos con la manga del abrigo y se sentó a la mesa.

- La he mandado a por un poco de agua. No quería que estuviera aquí para cuando llegaras.- Le dijo ella, manteniéndose en la misma posición, sin darse la vuelta.

- ¿Por qué?.- Se extrañó Elena, su madre no la miraba a la cara y aquello era de lo más raro.

- Para poder hablar ¿Por qué si no?

- ¿Le falta mucho?.- Preguntó desconfiada, Miranda seguía de espaldas a ella, dando vueltas al caldero que contenía la comida con un cucharon. Como no respondió, Elena se levantó de su asiento, inquieta.

- No lo sé. ¿Por qué no vas comiendo algo?.- Le puso un plato lleno de comida en la mesa, justo delante de ella, pero Elena se fijó que no la miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Dándose cuenta de que algo iba mal, dio un par de pasos atrás, preparándose para lo que fuera que iba a pasar.

- Siéntate a comer.- Le ordenó ella, volviéndose a dar la vuelta.

- Madre…

- ¡Qué te sientes he dicho!.- Gritó. Elena se sentó y cogió la cuchara que había encima de la mesa, asustada por el arrebato de Miranda.

Unos segundos después se empezó a escuchar un estruendoso sonido de cascos de caballo, que poco a poco iban acercándose. Elena solo deseaba que fuera alguna de las estúpidas visitas de Damon y que pasaran de largo, rezaba para que fuera así, comenzando a temblar, repitiéndose a sí misma que aquello no podía ser cosa de su madre, que no venían a por ella.

- ¿Sabes, Elena?.- Su madre interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos y se vio obligada a escucharla.- Antes nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, _eras_ mi hija…- Elena se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla al suelo en el proceso. Y esperó a que terminara de hablar, aunque sabía que tenía que empezar a correr porque el ruido de unos jinetes acercándose se aproximaba y juraría por las palabras de Miranda, que la querían a ella. Sea como fuere, no podía moverse.- Pero ahora, que he visto como realmente eres… En realidad, da igual si eres de un hombre o de otro, además si así yo puedo sacar algo de eso, mejor.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?.- A pesar de que ni ella misma se había oído, Elena gritó, comenzando a emborronársele la visión.

- Hace unos días un hombre vino a hablar conmigo y me propuso un trato.- Comenzó a contarle sin tapujos.- Y lo acepté, así de simple.

El suelo había parado de moverse bajo sus pies, mareada por las palabras de su madre se agarró a la silla, intentando mantener el equilibro y se tragó con gran esfuerzo el vómito que había llegado hasta su garganta.

- Hice bien en comentarle a tu hermana que tenía ganas de verte y que quería que vinieras justo a la hora que ese hombre iba a venir a por ti.- Elena calló de rodillas al suelo, sin sentir ningún dolor, la garganta le quemaba y los ojos le picaban, los cascos de caballo habían dejado de oírse y varias pisadas se escuchaban fuera de la casa.

- Jenna no lo sabe…- Susurró ella, aliviada de que fuera así.- Le mentiste.

- Fue por su bien, ahora las dos pasaremos un mejor año.- La puerta se abrió y Elena evitó mirar hacia allí.

- Querías dinero.

- Si.- Afirmó rotunda ella, mirando a su hija desde su altura.

Una par de manos fuertes cogieron con fuerza a Elena por los brazos, levantándola del suelo y una voz escalofriante y burlona exclamó por encima de su hombro.

- Vaya, Elena. Volvemos a encontrarnos.- Ella se desasió de las manos del hombre y se acercó a su madre llena de rabia.

- ¡Me has vendido!, ¡Me has vendido otra vez!.- Le gritó.

- Vamos, Elena. Tranquilízate, estarás mejor conmigo.- Le dijo Connor, agarrándola del brazo para que se apartara de su madre, de la cual estaba peligrosamente cerca, con la ira a flor de piel.- Aquí tienes el resto.- El peso de una bolsa llena de monedas cayó sobre la mesa, chocando unas contra otras por el golpe. Elena seguía mirando a su madre, asesinándola con la mirada si eso fuera posible.

- Damon te lo hubiera dado.- Le dijo con la mandíbula apretada, segura de lo que decía.- ¡Te habría dado lo que hubieras pedido!.- Chilló, con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, de la rabia y la impotencia. La risa macabra de Connor llegó hasta sus oídos.

- Perdona que discrepe con eso, querida.- Elena le miró por vez primera, fulminándolo con los ojos.- Damon no mueve un dedo si no es por él mismo.

- Te equivocas. Él no es…- No pudo terminar su frase.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Vas a decirme que él no es así?.- Le preguntó sujetándola por el brazo, apretando con ganas en señal de advertencia. Ella intentó soltarse, pero la fuerza de Connor era superior a la suya.- Qué engañada te tiene. Vamos, o se darán cuenta de que hemos venido.- Tiró de ella hasta la salida, casi tuvo que arrastrarla para poder llegar, pero cuando lo hizo la tiró al suelo de un empujón, consiguiendo que saliera por fin de la casa. Elena lo miró desde el suelo, con una mueca de desprecio en los labios.

No quiso pedirle piedad a su madre, ni tampoco chillar ni pedir ayuda, porque sabía que no daría resultado. La plantación quedaba a un par de kilómetros de las casas de los esclavos y Damon ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de que ellos estaban allí, menos que se la habían llevado y menos aún con su nueva amiguita ahí. Se dejó levantar por uno de los hombres de Connor, que la miró con lascivia y volvió a mirar a su madre, queriéndole transmitir todo el odio y asco que sentía hacia ella y comunicarle de alguna forma que la había perdido para siempre.

- ¡ELENA!.- Una voz familiar la hizo girar instintivamente, pero su captor consiguió retenerla antes de verla y sintió como era arrastrada de nuevo.- ¡ELENA!.- Volvió a gritar su hermana. Connor se subió a un caballo y le dio la mano para que subiera con él, ella dio un paso atrás y los brazos de Jenna la envolvieron.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- Le preguntó tan asustada como lo estaba ella.- ¡Estás temblando! ¿Qué pasa aquí?.- Miró la escena ante sus ojos, todos aquellos hombres, su madre en el umbral de la puerta, Elena en medio de todo aquello, sin comprender qué significaba.

De pronto, uno de los hombres cogió a Jenna por detrás y le puso un cuchillo en el cuello y Elena sintió como las piernas amenazaban con dejarla caer, como el frio la envolvía y cómo la mente empezaba a abandonarla. Ahogó un gritó y miró en la dirección que el hombre que sujetaba a su hermana señalaba. Connor le ofrecía de nuevo su mano para que subiera al caballo.

- ¡No! No, Elena no sub…- El hombre que la retenía le tapó la boca, pero le mordió y consiguió gritarle con todas sus fuerzas.-¡CORRE!.- Elena la miró y habría echado a correr todo lo rápido que hubiera podido aunque no hubiera podido llegar muy lejos, pero el cuchillo en el cuello de su hermana la retuvo.

Tomó la mano que aquel repulsivo hombre le tendía y subió a su caballo con él. Al instante, Connor colocó las manos en sus caderas, tocándola, apretándose contra ella.

- ¡Haz algo!.- Gritaba su hermana.- ¡Madre, por Dios, haga algo!.- Volvía a oír a Jenna. Y lo último que vio fue a su hermana, con la mirada perdida, llorando por ella y la mansión a lo lejos, donde Damon se encontraba.

Cuando la casa y la plantación se perdieron a lo lejos, Elena miró hacia el frente, con el frio viento golpeándole crudamente en la cara y las manos grandes y fuertes de Connor apretándola contra él. En ese momento sus recuerdos vagaron por algunos de los momentos que había compartido con Damon y sin quererlo emitió un quejido lloroso que había salido de lo más profundo de su garganta.

- Tranquila, pequeña.- Su captor le puso una mano en el cuello y le retiró el pelo que se había quedado pegado en su cara por las lágrimas.- Pronto estaremos en casa.

- Cuando Damon se entere…- No pudo evitar decirle. La risa de Connor le dio escalofríos.

- ¿Y quién se lo va a decir, tú?.- Acercó su boca al oído de Elena, cogiéndola por el mentón para que no se apartara.- Cuando se dé cuenta de que no vuelves, ya será demasiado tarde… más tarde aun cuando se entere de que no estás en casa y más.- Le dijo, pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de Elena.- Cuando quiera salir a buscarte. Admite que es demasiado lío para buscar a una simple esclava.

- Vendrá.- Le dijo intentando parecer serena y segura, pero la voz le temblaba y aunque Connor no lo supiera, después de lo que había pasado, Damon le había dejado muy claro lo que ella era importante para él.- Vendrá a buscarme.- Se dijo auto convenciéndose, comenzando a llorar de nuevo porque ni siquiera ella se creía sus palabras.- Y como me toques te matará.- Un espasmo incontrolable cruzó su espalda y se arqueó con su llanto.

- Damon no pondrá un pie fuera de sus tierras, Elena.- Le dijo convencido.- Tú ahora eres _mía_.- Y fue en ése punto cuando sintió que todo le superaba y comenzaba a caer… una y otra vez.- Siempre lo serás.- Le susurró, acariciando su pelo.

**_D&E_**

- ¿Pero qué has hecho?.- Le reprochó Jenna a su madre. Miró la bolsa que descansaba sobre la mesa sabiendo lo que ésta escondía y sintió la más grave repugnancia por la mujer que la había traído al mundo.- ¡Responde, maldita sea!

- Lo que he hecho.- Comenzó a explicar su madre.- Ha sido para nuestro beneficio.

- ¡¿Qué beneficio?!.- Preguntó desesperada.- ¡Mamá, has vendido a Elena!

- Sí. Lo hice.- Asintió, mirándola tranquilamente, sin sentirse nada culpable por lo que acababa de hacer.- Elena ya no es mi hija, ni tu hermana. Se había convertido en una cualquiera y yo por una vez he sacado algún beneficio de ello.

- Eres un monstruo.- Miranda alzó la mano, dispuesta a golpear a su hija, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos volvió a bajarla y se pavoneó delante de ella.

- Llevo toda la vida trabajando para vosotras, como una maldita esclava, para daros algo que llevaros a la boca y por una vez he aprovechado una oportunidad.

- No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer… Ni de decir.

- Jenna, habrían conseguido otro modo para llevarse a Elena. Ese hombre estaba muy interesado en ella y era muy persuasivo, yo solo tomé lo que me ofrecía por hacerle el trabajo más fácil.

- ¡Y me has involucrado a mí! Tú me dijiste que fuera a ver a mi hermana, a ver cómo le iba todo, a que le dijera que querías arreglar las cosas… Tú me has hecho traicionarla.

- Piensa en todas las cosas bonitas que podrás comprarte.- Le dijo sonriendo, se llenó el plato de comida, se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer con ganas. Jenna la miró con desprecio y comenzó a caminar lejos de ella.- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- A contarle a nuestro señor lo que acabas de hacer.- Dijo ella resuelta.

- No harás tal cosa.- Le ordenó.- No pondrás un pie fuera de ésta casa y menos irás a contarle lo que ha pasado.- Ella ignoró sus palabras y cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, su madre le paró los pies.- O no volverás jamás.- Jenna le aguantó la mirada, se enjuagó las lágrimas con su vestido y después sonrió.

**_D&E_**

Damon tomó asiento con una copa en la mano y bebió de ella. Llevaba una hora sin ver a Elena desde que ésta se hubiera ido llorando después de lo sucedido con Rebekah y la verdad era que estaba preocupado. Pensaba que estaría con Caroline, pero no fue así y ni Stefan ni Liz sabían nada de ella. Acomodó sus pies encima de la mesa y volvió a dar otro sorbo, saboreando el delicioso licor. Seguramente querría estar a solas y se habría escondido en una de las mil habitaciones que había en la mansión o habría salido a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Solo esperaba que volviera antes del anochecer.

- ¡Damon!.- Liz entró dando un portazo estruendoso, interrumpiendo molestamente sus pensamientos.- ¡Damon!.- Volvió a decir ella, llegando hasta él. Una mujer la acompañaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era la hermana de Elena, la preocupación inundó todos y cada uno de sus sentidos y se puso alerta, moviéndose hasta Liz.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?.- Preguntó, su voz sonaba estúpidamente afectada.

- Es Elena…- Dijo Liz.

- ¿Qué…?

- Un hombre… se la han llevado.- Terminó Jenna por ella.- Y un calor agobiante, espeso e intenso surcó su cuerpo por entero.

**_D&E_**

Ya era de noche cuando Elena despertó medio mareada, pero no hizo ningún movimiento que desvelara que había abierto los ojos. Su espalda estaba incómodamente recostada en el pecho de su captor y él le pasaba ambos brazos a cada lado de sus costados para equilibrarla y que no se cayera, agarrando las riendas del caballo con sus manos y aunque le asqueaba estar en esa posición, prefería que pensase que seguía durmiendo.

Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo a sabiendas de todas las horas que deberían haber pasado desde que se habían ido de la plantación y sentía que la angustia y el miedo volvía a afectar cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo.

Intentó pensar algo rápido, idear un plan para poder escapar o al menos intentarlo. Había unos diez hombres con Connor y no sería fácil despistarles, pero algo tenía que hacer. Pensó que podría hablar con alguien, pedir ayuda, en el caso de que pararan antes de llegar a donde fuera que la quisieran llevar, luego podría pedir que la dejaran ir al baño y escaparse por alguna ventana, si es que las había. Pero su subconsciente se reía de ella y le decía que Connor no pararía hasta llegar a su destino y mucho menos que la perdería de vista un segundo.

- Mi señor.- Elena oyó que un caballo se movía a su lado y cerró los ojos.- Hay una posada a unos kilómetros de aquí, los hombres necesitan descansar un poco.

- No deberíamos detenernos…

- Mi señor, ya hemos pasado varias posadas y si alguien nos sigue, ya le habremos sacado demasiada ventaja como para que nos alcance.

- Sé que nadie nos seguirá.

- ¿Entonces de qué nos preocupamos, mi señor?

- Tienes razón… Además, estoy impaciente.- Le confesó señalando con la mirada a Elena que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a temblar.

Sintió las sacudidas del pecho de Connor al reír en alto y escuchó las voces de los demás hombres que también reían. Segundos después sintió la mano grasienta de alguien que le echaba a un lado el vestido mostrando su pierna y la deslizaba por ella. Elena le dio una patada al susodicho sin poder evitarlo, descubriéndose a sí misma.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme.- Le advirtió con la mandíbula apretada, al hombre rechoncho que cabalgaba a la derecha de Connor, poniéndose erguida a su vez, sabiendo que ya no podría seguir con su pequeña tapadera.

- Vaya, tiene carácter.- Le dijo él a su captor.

- Si, si lo tiene. Y no sabéis lo bien que me lo voy a pasar domándolo.- Contestó él. Ellos volvieron a reír, haciendo eco en los oídos de Elena, que volvía a encogerse sobre sí misma del miedo.- ¿Verdad que sí, preciosa?.- Le preguntó cogiéndole por la barbilla, girándole un poco la cabeza para que lo mirara.

Ella dio un brusco tirón y volvió a mirar hacia delante, haciendo caso omiso de él. Los demás hombres se rieron por su rebeldía y Connor la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Elena sentía la penetrante mirada de su captor en el cogote, erizándole cada bello de su piel, inquietándola con ese gesto. De pronto sintió como la mano de Connor se apoderaba de sus caderas y la alzaba mientras el caballo seguía moviéndose debajo de ella, dándole así la vuelta y poniéndola frente a él. Le costó varias patadas poner las piernas de Elena sobre las de él mismo, pero al final consiguió que se quedara quieta después de haber ejercido presión sobre sus pequeñas muñecas.

Ella dejó de sentir la sangre circular por las venas de sus manos y tuvo que quedarse quieta y dolorida. Dejó que Connor comenzara a masajearle las muñecas, con la mirada perdida en el suelo que su caballo pisaba y sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre que salía de su labio al haberlo mordido con tanta fuerza para evitar que le temblara.

Se olvidó de respirar cuando las manos de su captor abandonaron las suyas y comenzaron a subirle por sus caderas, bajo su abrigo. Fue empujada hacia delante y la boca de Connor se hundió en su cuello, lamiendo cada parte de él con su húmeda lengua, asqueando a Elena.

- Déjame probar tus labios.- Susurró contra su oído. Elena apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando le sintió deslizarse por su mejilla hasta su boca y antes de que siquiera la rozara le escupió en la cara, haciendo que se apartara bruscamente de ella.- ¡Maldita zorra!.- Aulló él.- Triunfante vio como la sangre de su labio se mezclaba con su saliva en la boca de su captor y sonrió por ello.

Connor se limpió la boca de un manotazo y la ira llegó hasta sus ojos, con una mueca de asco, levantó a Elena y la tiró del caballo al suelo. Ella cayó con un golpe sordo en uno de sus brazos sintió como el dolor la atravesaba al haber caído todo el peso de su cuerpo en él. Cerró los ojos por el dolor y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

**_D&E_**

El miedo inundó su sistema nervioso, mientras pensaba en que hacer, en cómo actuar, comenzaba a dificultársele la respiración y el corazón le latía violentamente, envenenado por la preocupación y la desesperación. La angustia llegó hasta su garganta y comenzó a sentirse desfallecido. Se obligó a pensar con claridad y sin pararse a pensarlo ni perder un segundo ordenó una partida de búsqueda.

Se llevó a unos diez hombres con él, Liz les preparó rápidamente algunas provisiones y salió a buscarla. Sabía a ciencia cierta quién se había llevado a Elena y notó que un nudo comenzaba a formársele en la garganta y el estómago se le revolvía solo con pensar que Connor hubiera podido hacerle daño. Y se juró a sí mismo que la encontraría y que lo mataría si se le había ocurrido ponerle una mano encima a su pequeña bruja. Se montó en su caballo seguido de sus hombres y salió de la plantación, forzando a su caballo a ir a más velocidad de la que podía.

**_D&E_**

- Éste será un buen lugar para descansar.- Anunció Connor mirando a su alrededor y a la posada que estaba frente a él, tras estar seguro de que Damon no llegaría hasta ahí.- Vosotros montad guardia.- Les ordenó a tres de sus hombres y luego se acercó a Elena y la levantó de un rápido movimiento, sujetándola por el brazo dolorido.

Elena dio un tirón y miró el camino por el que había llegado, sumergido en la oscuridad. Se preparó para echar a correr, pero dio un traspié y cayó hacia atrás, dándose un golpe en su espalda y sintió como algo afilado se clavaba en su abdomen. Un clavo sobresalía de una de las ventanas del viejo caserón lleno ahora de su sangre, que comenzaba a manchar su vestido también.

- Eso no te servirá para librarte de mí.- Le dijo Connor, señalando la herida que se acababa de hacer, tirando de ella hacia la posada. Y en cuanto entró al pequeño y mal iluminado recibidor, el dolor que había comenzado a escocer en su estómago, se había esfumado. Ahora era otra cosa la que le preocupaba y ésa era conseguir ayuda y escapar antes de que su captor la encerrara bajo llave junto a él.

Mientras Connor conseguía una habitación, Elena buscó alguna persona a la que pudiera pedir auxilio, pero ése día la suerte no la acompañaba y evidentemente ése momento no iba a ser menos, la posada estaba completamente vacía. Y ella estaba sola. Se aguantó las ganas de llorar por la desesperación y con un empujón de su captor comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba.

**_D&E_**

¡Gracias por leer! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Habéis visto lo rápido que he actualizado? Lo que digo lo cumplo ;)

Gracias a los que estás ahí. ¡Espero que os guste!

_**CAPÍTULO 11**_

Subió los peldaños de varias escaleras uno a uno, retrasando el momento de estar encerrada con Connor en la habitación lo máximo posible, vio como un par de los hombres los seguían y tembló violentamente cuando se le cruzó por la cabeza que pudieran participar en aquello que Connor estaba desesperado por hacer.

- No te entretengas.- Su captor le dio un empujón para que subiera más aprisa, ya que se había detenido mientras cruzaban por su mente esos horripilantes pensamientos.

Cuando ya estaba arriba, siguió caminando unos metros por un oscuro pasillo y al final de éste Connor se paró frente a una puerta, la abrió y la empujó hacia dentro. Elena suspiró aliviada cuando los dos hombres se quedaron tras la puerta, aunque eso solo haría que su intento de fuga se dificultara más de lo que ya estaba. Él se empezó a quitar el abrigo que cubría su cuerpo, se sentó en la cama y se sacó las botas. Mientras tanto, Elena miró a su alrededor, haciendo una comprobación del terreno, de lo que tenía a mano para poder golpear, que no era mucho y se acercó a la ventana para ver la altura que había hasta el suelo, pero no pudo verlo porque Connor la atrajo hacia sí y empezó a mordisquearle el cuello y a besar ése punto sensible detrás de la oreja que le encantaba que Damon besara, pero que no sintió nada cuando él lo hizo.

El abdomen le ardía del dolor y se sujetó la parte dolorida con una mano, apretando contra ella para intentar reducirlo y colocó la otra mano en el pecho de Connor, al que intentaba mantener apartado. Él le agarró ambas muñecas para que se estuviera quieta, le abrió el abrigo de un tirón, haciendo pedazos el hermoso broche de Caroline que había caído al suelo con un sonido estrepitoso.

Se lo quitó de un movimiento y deshizo el lazo de su precioso vestido, ya arruinado que le quedaba a la altura de la cintura. Se removió contra su agarre y lo único que consiguió fue caer al suelo, golpeándose bruscamente el brazo ya dolorido y haciéndose aún más daño en la herida que sangraba en su estómago.

Pero cuando estaba tumbada en el suelo, intentando recuperarse, se fijó en el broche y en la aguja afilada que conseguía cerrarlo, lo cogió y encerró con una de sus manos temblorosas y sintió como Connor volvía a arrastrarla hasta arriba, poniéndola en pie, frente a él, con una sonrisa malévola y los ojos ardiendo de deseo.

- No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de tenerte para mí, Elena.- Ella apretó lo que quedaba del broche en su puño.- En realidad, todo lo que he hecho, ha sido por ti.- Comenzó a explicarle él.- Una mujer como tú no puede estar en manos de un hombre como Damon.- Siguió él, mientras Elena se preparaba mentalmente para echar a correr.- Damon te habría destruido.- Ella tragó saliva sonoramente y en su interior negó energéticamente con la cabeza, sabiendo que aquello no era cierto.- Damon te habría hecho mucho daño, Elena. Conmigo estás mejor, estás a salvo.

Intentó tocarla, pero ella dio un par de pasos atrás, chocando con la pared. Elena la tocó, comprobando que no podía ir más allá y que o intentaba huir ya, o no podría hacerlo nunca.

- Te prometo que nunca dejaré que te encuentre, que nunca volverá a ponerte una mano encima y que haré que te olvides de todas las veces que lo ha hecho.- Elena no estaba segura de aquello, a pesar de que tuviera que resignarse a quedarse con él, jamás olvidaría a Damon y ni él ni nadie podrían lograrlo.

- Nunca me olvidaré de Damon.- Respondió ella, pegándose lo máximo posible a la pared. La inquietante risa de Connor llegó hasta sus oídos, haciéndole saber lo divertidas que sonaban sus palabras.- Le amo.- Le confesó ella, queriendo dejarle claro que nunca le pertenecería a él.

La cara de su captor se contrajo de la rabia, deformándola a su paso, con un destello criminal en los ojos. La atrajo hacia sí violentamente, pero Elena se desasió de su agarre y echó a correr. No llegó muy lejos porque Connor le cogió del pelo, dándole así un tirón hacia atrás, volviéndola a poner a su lado.

- Pues siento ser el que te diga que Damon jamás te corresponderá.- Susurró con la voz muy grave, pegado a su oído. Le volvió a dar un tirón de pelo, Elena se quejó y una lágrima se deslizó mejilla abajo.- Ahora mismo tu amado está en el calor de su mansión, con alguna otra esclava reemplazándote y con una copa de whisky en la mano.- Ella no quiso perder su oportunidad y se resistió a utilizar el broche que celosamente apretaba contra su mano, para un momento mejor.- No vendrá a buscarte, Elena.

En ese momento pasó por su mente la voz de Liz, intentando reconfortándola y guiarla en ése momento en el que se encontraba a oscuras y totalmente perdida, "_Pensé que no te soltaría y ya me imaginaba a Damon siguiéndole y apuntándole con un arma para que lo hiciera"_. Elena intento hacerlo, intentó imaginárselo yendo tras ellos, dispuesto a rescatarla y a llevarla de nuevo con él, pero las imágenes se diluían ante sus ojos. No era capaz de verle y no pensaba que haría ese viaje solo por ella. Connor volvió a tirar de su pelo, recordándole que estaba ahí, aunque Elena no hubiera podido olvidarlo.

Soltó su cabello y la hizo girar, poniéndola delante de él. Le dio la vuelta y comenzó a deshacerse del agarre de su vestido sin ninguna delicadeza, ella se revolvió, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se le desgarrara más aún el vestido, ayudando a Connor en el proceso.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte.- Le dijo con la lengua pegada en el lóbulo de su oreja.- Ya sabes cómo va todo esto.- Elena se mordió el labio ya herido, volviendo a abrirse la herida que tenía para que no la escuchara sollozar. Decidió no decirle que no sabía cómo iba nada de eso, porque Damon todavía no la había tocado y porque supo que eso solo incitaría más las ganas de Connor y que perdería su virginidad más dolorosamente de lo que ya lo haría.- Es una pena que Damon y Stefan ya hayan gozado de ti primero Elena, pero así puedo ser yo el que te enseñe como se hace de verdad.

Las lágrimas empañaban su visión y la subconsciencia empezaba a reclamarla, pero se obligó a mantenerse despierta, serena y con la mente despejada. Su captor le quitó el vestido, algo de lo que no se dio ni cuenta y éste cayó al suelo, le hizo dar un paso hacia el lado, para salir del revuelto de telas que había en el suelo y evitó mirarle. Él sujetó su barbilla, reteniendo su mirada y Elena vio su oportunidad, le sonrió dulcemente, haciéndole saber que se comportaría, lo que él correspondió con otra sonrisa cómplice. Connor se acercó más a ella, queriendo besar sus labios y sonrió viendo que Elena no se oponía, sabiéndose victorioso. Pero cuando solo estuvo a unos centímetros de su boca, ella alargó su mano derecha y con todas sus fuerzas le pasó el alfiler del broche por toda la parte de su izquierda de su cara, clavándoselo en el ojo.

Su captor aulló de dolor, la apartó bruscamente de él y se agarró la cara herida gritando y diciendo incoherencias. Elena vio como tenía la cara y el ojo ensangrentados y cuando los dos hombres que había tras la puerta la abrieron, pasó entre ellos rápidamente, que la dejaron ir al ver a su señor en ese estado.

Echó a correr por el pasillo y bajó las primeras escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, sin nada para defenderse porque el broche se había perdido en el suelo de la habitación que acababa de dejar, caído después de atacar a Connor con él. Cada lágrima de desesperación y miedo de que pudieran volver a cogerla y el consecuente castigo de Connor si ése era el caso, las alejaba de su cabeza, intentando no pensar lo que se jugaba y aprovechando al máximo su única oportunidad de escapar, rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que los demás hombres se ocuparan de su señor y no de alcanzarla a ella.

En medio del pasillo del último piso, escuchó voces y ruidos de metal chocando e intuyó que los hombres de Connor ya se habían enterado y habían comenzado a movilizarse. Los violentos latidos de su corazón le retumbaban en los oídos y trató de esconderse en alguna habitación, pero todas estaban cerradas y nadie parecía oírla. Luchó desesperadamente contra el pomo de una de las puertas, intentando forzarla en vez de echar a correr porque sabía que abajo la estaban esperando, pero cuando estaba en la tarea, alguien que estaba detrás de ella la sujetó delicadamente por los brazos desnudos para no asustarla, pero ella chilló, se revolvió e intentó huir de él. Aquel hombre la atrajo despacio hacia sí y le habló tranquilizadoramente.

- Tranquila, Elena. Ya pasó ya pasó todo.- Ella dejó de revolverse en cuanto escuchó su voz.

- ¡Alaric!.- Gritó ella aliviada y se dejó abrazar por él un segundo.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes caminar, correr si hiciera falta?.- Ella asintió energéticamente con la cabeza y aceptó la mano que le tendía.

Comenzó a caminar detrás de él, escuchando cada vez más fuerte las voces, los sonidos metálicos chocar contra otros y alguna que otra arma de fuego. Si Ric estaba ahí, uno de los guardias de la mansión, solo podía significar que Damon había ido a buscarla, que había seguido a Connor y que iba a llevarla de vuelta con él. El cansancio y el alivio comenzaron a hacer mella en ella, pero con todas sus fuerzas se mantuvo despierta, evitando caer de un plumazo.

- ¿Está Damon aquí?.- Se atrevió a preguntarle, en un susurro, llegando a las últimas escaleras que les llevarían a la salida. Él le sonrió, confirmándoselo así y el corazón se le paró un solo segundo para volver a latir con velocidad al momento después.

Damon había ido a por ella, él estaba allí, la iba a llevar a casa y Elena se refugiaría en sus brazos de donde nunca más querría salir. Un mareo le llegó a la cabeza, desestabilizándola un segundo, Ric la vio y la mantuvo firme para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Sintió como Alaric la empujaba cuidadosamente hacia atrás, poniéndola detrás de él, porque varios hombres habían subido por las escaleras. Ella volvió a marearse y se pegó a la pared para no caerse y no entorpecer a Alaric, que había comenzado a batirse, espada en mano, con dos de los hombres de Connor.

Tiró de ella por el pasillo atrás y se obligó a seguirle, pero al momento los hombres que vigilaban la puerta de la habitación donde había estado con Connor bajaron por ella y quedaron rodeados. Alaric ya se había ocupado de uno de ellos, pero los otros tres cargaban contra él con fuerza. Uno de ellos intentó alcanzarla, pero ella se echó hacia atrás, impidiéndoselo justo en el momento en el que Ric le pasaba la espada por su brazo. Éste gritó del dolor y volvió a cargar contra él.

Otro hombre llegó hasta ellos, pero Elena no supo distinguir si era de Damon o de su captor. Lo supo en el momento en el que se unió a los demás que luchaban contra Alaric. Otro llegó tras él, con la frente cubierta de sudor y la cara contraída en una máscara de ira, los ojos centelleando de la rabia, dejando a un lado el miedo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo pensando que Elena pudiera estar en ése momento con Connor. Al reconocer a Damon, a Elena le temblaron las piernas y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, el alivio se mezcló en los ojos de él, mientras que ella luchaba para no echarse corriendo en sus brazos.

Un disparo resonó en la habitación y uno de los hombres de Connor cayó al suelo, con lo que Ric tuvo la oportunidad de introducir su espada en el pecho de otro y de acabar definitivamente con el del brazo malherido, que se habían quedado quietos al oír el arma. Ante sus ojos, Elena vio como Damon luchaba contra el último que quedaba y le asestaba un golpe final en el abdomen, acabando con él.

- ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó llegando hasta ella. Elena no dejaba de llorar y asintió, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Damon la atrajo un segundo a sus brazos, se quitó la capa, la echó sobre sus hombros y le dio un beso en la cabeza, reconfortándola.- Cuida de ella.- Le pidió a Ric.- Lo tienes todo despejado, vuelvo en un minuto.

Una última mirada detuvo a Damon, que no quería volver a dejarla ni un segundo más. Elena temblaba violentamente y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos, vio su camisón manchado de sangre por la parte de su abdomen y detuvo las ganas de volver con ella, porque su sed de sangre controlaba en esos momentos sus impulsos. Le dio un beso corto y casto en los labios y fue soltando lentamente su mano, dejándola extrañamente helada, se dio la vuelta y continuó escaleras arriba.

Cuando entró a la habitación, Connor apoyaba su peso en una silla con la mano derecha y se sujetaba un paño con la izquierda en la cara. Se movió rápidamente hacia un lado en cuanto le oyó llegar y antes de que le diera tiempo a alcanzar su pistola, Damon le apuntó con la suya.

- Damon.- Le saludó él amigablemente.

- Connor.- Le devolvió el saludo acercándose más a él.- Te veo mal, amigo.

- ¿Esto?.- Le preguntó señalándose la cara.- Esto lo ha hecho tu zorrita.- Le confesó él. Se quitó la mano de la cara, mostrándole los arañazos, la piel levantada a su paso y el ojo ensangrentado y resquebrajado.

- Tienes mal ojo…- Se calló un segundo para que la broma calara y se rió por su ingenio.- Un chiste malo.- Damon miró a Connor, el desastre que Elena había hecho en su cara y sonrió orgulloso de su pequeña bruja.- Lo que quería decir.- Dijo, moviéndose hasta él.- Es que te llevaste a la más peleona… No es fácil de controlar, ¿Verdad?

- Oh, no. No lo es.- Coincidió con él.- Aunque cuando la he estado montando aullaba como una perra… y apuesto a que era de placer.- Damon presionó el cañón de su pistola con fuerza en la cabeza de Connor, dispuesto a dispararle.

Si de verdad se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a Elena, todo habría sido culpa suya. Y no se lo perdonaría en la vida. Ella no merecía nada de esto, no merece ni siquiera que él la tuviera retenida como su esclava, pero era demasiado egoísta para dejarla ir. Una vista de pasada a la cama, totalmente intacta, le dejó echar el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones y que la pesadez que sentía sobre sus hombros disminuyera.

- Vamos, Damon.- Le dijo él.- ¿De verdad piensas que me he estado aguantando todo el día para tocarla antes de llegar hasta aquí?.- Él intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que era así, pero evocó la imagen de Elena, con el pelo revuelto, en camisón lleno de sangre y temblando de miedo. Le quitó el seguro a su pistola y volvió a apuntarle.

- No deberías jugar de esa forma con tu vida, Connor. Estás solo.

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme?.- Le preguntó riéndose.- Éramos amigos desde el colegio, no creo que te atrevas a hacerlo.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho, Connor, éramos. Pero tú te has atrevido a tocar lo que es mío y eso no puedo dejarlo pasar.

- Y tú nunca has sido muy generoso.

- Supongo que porque nunca me ha hecho falta serlo.- Le respondió él, cerrando uno de sus dos ojos para apuntar mejor.

- Elena estaba contenta conmigo.- Damon apretó los dientes unos contra otros, tan fuerte que se hizo daño en la mandíbula.- Si, me dijo que te odiaba, que le daba asco estar contigo.- Él no se lo creyó, pero las palabras hicieron mella en él.

- ¿Y supongo que me dirás que te agradeció que la salvaras de mí, verdad?

- No sabes cuánto.- Respondió, alzando las cejas, enervando cada vez más a su amigo.

- Voy a acabar contigo.- Le dejó claro, apuntándole con más ahínco.

- ¿Y vas a disparar a un hombre desarmado y mal herido? ¿Tu código de honor te permite hacerlo, Damon?

- ¿Me estás hablando a mí del honor, escoria?

- Damon, por favor, piénsalo mejor.- Comenzó él a suplicar.

- Solo estoy defendiendo el mío.- Le dijo él, apretando un poco el gatillo.

- Por favor, Damon. Mi muerte caerá sobre tu conciencia, lo sabes. ¿No?

- No lo creo.

- Yo, tu amigo de toda la vida…

- Prefiero estar solo para tener amigos como tú. Es una pena no poder hacerte sufrir todo lo que tú me lo has hecho a mí.

Alaric la sacó al exterior, donde había varios cuerpos ensangrentados tirados al azar sobre el suelo, Elena caminó junto a él, hasta un par de caballos y varios hombres que descansaban relajados junto a ellos. Algunos la saludaron y Elena pudo reconocer algunas caras familiares entre ellas y suspiró aliviada porque ahora sí estaba a salvo, solo rezaba para que a Damon no le ocurriera nada.

- ¿Dónde está Damon?.- Preguntó uno de ellos. Ric se encogió de hombros y señaló la posada, los demás comprendieron al instante. Le ofrecieron algo de agua a Elena que bebió, sin saber toda la sed que tenía antes de que aquel delicioso líquido se deslizara garganta abajo.

Segundos después, Elena miró hacia las desvencijadas ventanas del ruinoso edificio, vio como de pronto una de ellas se iluminaba y al instante siguiente un potente sonido llegó hasta ellos. Había sido un disparo. El sonido rebotó en sus oídos y fue demasiado para ella, cayó hincando las rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, sabiendo lo cruel que era Connor y que Damon era el que había podido recibir el disparo.

Alaric intentó consolarla y levantarla del suelo, pero ella se negaba y seguía llorando. Los demás hombres de Damon se pusieron alerta por el disparo y se encaminaron a la posada, preocupados también. Pero toda la tensión acabó cuando Damon salió tranquilamente del edificio, echando a correr después cuando vio el bulto que era Elena en el suelo.

Él la envolvió tranquilizadoramente en sus brazos y le susurró palabras de consuelo, sintiéndose el maldito culpable de todo aquello y de todo el daño que le había causado. En vez de parar, Elena lloró con más intensidad si cabía al reconocer el olor, la voz y los brazos de Damon a su alrededor. Se agarró a él con fuerza y dejó que la ayudara a levantarse.

- Shh, pequeña.- Le acarició el pelo con delicadeza y dejó que hundiera el rostro en su cuello.- Ya estás a salvo, ya estás conmigo.

Se subió a un caballo y entre Alaric y él la subieron en el mismo, no sin antes preguntar si quería uno para ella sola, a lo que Elena se negó. Damon agarró las riendas y ella se recostó cómodamente en él, sujetándose el abdomen adolorido sin decir una palabra. Sintió como él le pasaba los brazos por el abrigo de Caroline que recordaba habérselo dejado en la habitación y le enseñaba el broche, limpio de sangre y los trozos que se habían despegado de él al caer.

- Creo que esto te pertenece.- Le dijo él, mientras se lo dejaba ver.

- Es de Caroline.- Susurró ella, su voz apagándose por segundos.

- Ahora podrás devolvérselo.

- Está roto.- Se quejó.

- Y estoy seguro de que ella se alegrará de que sea así.- Le señaló, recordándole lo que había hecho con él. Elena sonrió levemente.- Ahora duerme un poco, te avisaré cuando lleguemos.

Comenzaron a cabalgar de vuelta a la mansión y ella se permitió el lujo de cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco. Aunque no se lo había dicho, se encontraba un poco mal, le taladraba la cabeza, sentía mareos de vez en cuando y tenía frío, pero no le dio importancia y se durmió recibiendo todo el calor que el cuerpo de él le proporcionaba.

**_D&E_**

De los días siguientes Elena no se enteró de mucho. De vez en cuando veía a Damon, a Jenna, Caroline, Liz incluso a Stefan junto a ella y a un hombre que no conocía. Sabía que había hablado con ellos, que había comido y que incluso entre su hermana y Liz la habían ayudado a bañarse varias veces. Pero Damon no había estado más preocupado en la vida.

Ya era de día cuando llegaron a la mansión y Elena apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Damon lo atribuyó al cansancio y tensión acumulados durante el día, pero no fue así. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hacia dentro, donde Liz, Caroline y Jenna se reunían preocupadas en la salita, esperando la llegada de ambos, las dos últimas todavía en pijama. Stefan y Klaus también estaban, pero cuando lo vieron entrar con Elena en brazos y subir las escaleras se abstuvieron un poco más que las mujeres.

- ¿Cómo está?.- Preguntó Liz, detrás de él.

- No lo sé.- Respondió en su camino a su habitación.

- ¿Está bien?.- Preguntó Jenna, de cerca.

- No lo sé.- Volvió a decir él, parándose en la puerta que Liz le abrió.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- Preguntó Caroline a su lado. Damon la tumbó en la cama cuidadosamente y le retiró un mechón de pelo que cubría su cara. Con la ayuda de las mujeres le quitaron el abrigo y la capa y se echaron las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito en cuanto vieron el camisón manchado de sangre.- ¡Oh, Dios mío!.- Gritó Caroline en cuanto la vio. Elena estaba pálida, tenía los labios reventados cubiertos de sangre, alguna que otra rozadura, pero lo más grave era la herida de su estómago.

- Hay que llamar a un médico.- Sugirió Liz.

- Si, haz avisar a un médico y que venga lo más rápido posible.

- No tardaré.- Le dijo, saliendo por la puerta, cogiéndose la falda del vestido para ir más aprisa.

- Tiene muchísima fiebre.- Avisó Jenna en cuanto le tocó la frente.- Quizá deberíamos…

- Voy a avisar para que llenen una bañera.- Anunció Caroline, saliendo por la puerta. Jenna se acercó a su hermana y le subió con delicadeza el camisón a Elena. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver la profunda y pequeña hendidura que su hermana tenía en el abdomen y que tenía un color un poco feo. Le bajó la camisola y apartó la mirada.

- Gracias por ir a buscarla.- Le dijo a Damon, que se había sentado a su lado y había cogido de la mano a Elena, hipnotizado con el estado deplorable que ésta aparentaba.

Casi a la hora de comer llegó el médico, vio a Elena y se quejó de la infección que ella tenía en la herida, a pesar de que Liz había intentado limpiársela. El médico supo entonces lo oxidado que estaba el clavo cuando ella se lo clavó. Le puso un cataplasma y comprobó la fiebre que estaba sufriendo.

- ¿Se recuperará?.- Le preguntó Jenna, preocupada por su hermana.

- Lo peor es la fiebre, si le baja si lo hará. Pero eso ya no depende de mí.- Anunció.- Vendré en los días venideros para comprobar su estado.- Dijo dirigiéndose solo a Damon, después se dieron un apretón de manos y Liz le acompañó hasta la puerta.

Damon casi no pudo dormir en los días que siguieron, se quedaba todas las noches velando el sueño de Elena, que a veces deliraba y decía cosas incoherentes, pero que también le hacían sonreír. Cuando la fiebre le subía intentaba bajársela y estaba pendiente de si había algún cambio. Mientras tanto, durante el día, los demás iban a visitarla y hablaban con ella, y Elena también les hablaba y reía, aunque no siempre conscientemente. Pero después caía dormida de nuevo, presa de la fiebre y se olvidaba de todo.

Una de las noches en las que Damon intentaba descansar en sillón llevado por él mismo al lado de la cama para no molestarla ni turbar su sueño, Elena despertó y le habló.

- Damon…- Susurró ella, medio adormilada. Él abrió los ojos de golpe y en un segundo estuvo a su lado.

- Elena…- Le acarició una de sus mejillas en una suave caricia.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien… creo.- Tosió y él le alcanzó un vaso de agua del que bebió ávidamente.- ¿Y tú?

- Ahora bien.- Le respondió, cogiéndole de la mano. Los dos callaron unos segundos y se miraron a los ojos. Damon le suplicó con la mirada que lo perdonara por todo el daño que le había causado, culpándose de todo, porque su orgullo era demasiado grande para poder decirlo en alto, pero Elena entendió lo que le quería decir y asintió en silencio, habiéndose olvidado de todo lo que había pasado ahora que estaba ahí, con él.

- Gracias por venir a buscarme.- Le dijo ella, esclavizada por su mirada.

- No sé lo que habría hecho si no te hubiera encontrado.- Respondió Damon, acariciándole los labios suavemente con sus dedos índice y corazón, que provocó en Elena un estremecimiento y después, se acercó a ella despacio, depositando un quedo, leve y pequeño beso en la frente.

Elena entreabrió los labios asombrada por el gesto de Damon y un segundo después volvió a quedarse dormida.

_**D&E**_

¡Gracias por leer! Portaos bien y subiré rápido :)


	12. Chapter 12

Vengo con retraso, lo sé, pero he estado muy liada esta semana pasada y también he estado malita!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me seguís y a los que comentáis MIL GRACIAS, vosotros si que sabéis motivar.

Bueno os dejo el siguiente capi, espero que os guste!

Ah, y los que me habéis preguntado por Papi-Salvatore... No queda mucho para que salga ;)

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Un quejido proveniente de la cama le hizo volverse y caminar hasta ella. Elena se tocaba el costado y fruncía el ceño en una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Le preguntó, sentándose a su lado. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y Damon se apresuró a cogerla entre sus dedos, antes de pensar lo que hacía.

Vio como ella asentía lentamente y después como se agarraba la cabeza, presa del dolor. A sus oídos llegó un gemido y vio a Elena intentar levantarse. Damon, que había estado equilibrando la lágrima en su dedo índice para que no callera, la retuvo, empujándola suavemente por el hombro, volviéndola a recostar.

- Quiero levantarme.- Se quejó ella.

- Lo sé. Pero estás demasiado débil aún.- Le dijo él, llevándose el dedo a la boca, saboreando la salada lágrima que Elena había derramado segundos antes.

Confusa, Elena miró a su alrededor, la luz que entraba por la ventana indicaba que el sol estaba a punto de esconderse para dar paso a la noche y solo Damon estaba en la habitación. Sentía la boca pastosa y tenía mucha sed, además del maldito dolor que le subía por el abdomen.

- El doctor acaba de irse… quizá por eso te duela, te ha cambiado la venda y te ha curado la herida.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Te clavaste algo oxidado, Elena.- Ella ahogó un grito.- Menos mal que solo has tenido fiebre unos días.

- ¿Solo?.- Preguntó con una mueca de disgusto.

- Podías haber cogido alguna enfermedad y habrías muerto si ése hubiera sido el caso…

- ¿No hay medicinas?

- ¿Medicinas?.- Preguntó intentando no echarse a reír.- Para eso, no.

- ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?.- Ella ignoró el escalofrió que le subió por la columna cuando escuchó la negativa de Damon.

- Tres días.- Elena comenzó a hacer memoria de todo lo que había hecho en esos tres días, pero nada llegó a su mente.

- No me acuerdo de nada.- Dijo al fin. Se pasó la mano por la frente e intentó levantarse, pero él se lo volvió a impedir.

- ¿Es que nunca piensas hacerme caso?.- Preguntó divertido.

- Necesito ir al baño, Damon.- Le susurró avergonzada. Él soltó una carcajada, al ver el rubor alcanzar las mejillas de la chica y se levantó de la cama para dejar que se moviera.

- Vale, te traeré una palangana.- Damon intentó ocultar el ataque de risa.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeé?.- Gritó.- No pienso hacer mis necesidades ahí.- Dijo con asco. Él levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Liz… a tu hermana tal vez?

- ¿Mi hermana está aquí?.- Preguntó levantando la voz, sorprendida y feliz de que Jenna pudiera estar ahí. Él solo asintió.- Vaya…

- Si piensas que podría haberla dejado volver es que tienes muy mal concepto de mí.- Le confirmó divertido.

- ¿Y mi madre?.- Damon resopló, disgustado. Si fuera por él, nunca más volvería a hablar de aquella odiosa mujer que le había hecho tanto daño a su pequeña bruja.

- La estamos buscando.

- ¿Buscando?.- Elena no supo lo que le quería decir.

- Elena, tu madre escapó.- Confesó Damon.- Salí a buscarte tan rápido que me olvidé de ella y… utilizó la oportunidad para escapar, pero no te preocupes.- añadió con rapidez.- Tengo vigilado cada puerto por si se le ocurre coger un barco y tengo a bastante gente buscando por la ciudad… ¿Elena?.- La llamó. Ella había dejado de escuchar en el momento en el que Damon dijo que había salido rápido a buscarla… ¿Podría su amo haber salido a buscarla sin ni siquiera pensárselo? Una sonrisa tonta se mantenía en sus labios.- ¿Elena?.- Volvió a preguntar él, preocupado.- ¿Estás bien?.-

Ella asintió energéticamente, todavía con la sonrisa en los labios, lo cierto era que su madre le daba igual y que no quería volver a saber nada más de ella, por Elena como si Damon nunca la encontraba, así ella no volvería a verla. Ahora las únicas personas que le importaban estaban en esa mansión y ella se moría de ganas por ver a cada una de ellas.

- Vamos, te ayudaré a levantarte.- Damon se acercó a ella y suavemente la cogió en volandas, la levantó envolviéndola con sus brazos y caminó una habitación más allá, poniéndole delicadamente los pies en el suelo. Elena se quejó por el dolor del abdomen, se agarró con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le permitían a la camisa Damon para mantener el equilibrio y esperó unos segundos intentando estabilizarse, sabiendo que si él no la hubiera sujetado con fuerza habría caído al suelo estrepitosamente.

En ése momento, sus miradas cargadas de un sinfín de sentimientos se encontraron. Ninguno supo lo que querían decir, aunque Elena tenía una leve sospecha de por qué se le aceleraba tan rápido la respiración cuando lo tenía cerca o cuando si quiera pensaba en él. En cualquier caso, no se atrevieron a reconocer ninguno de esas sensaciones que pululaban a su alrededor. Damon quiso besarla y a su vez, Elena quiso ser besada, pero el estado en el que la chica se encontraba detuvo a Damon, que suspiró y la soltó despacio, no sin antes comprobar que podría mantenerse en pie por si sola.

Elena cerró la puerta detrás de ella intentando tener un poco de privacidad, dejándole confuso y desesperado por quitarse de encima todas esas sensaciones tan intensas que le recorrían cada vez que la tenía cerca y que le afectaban de la misma manera que a ella.

**_D&E_**

Damon la dejó tumbada y arropada en la cama mientras murmuraba algo por lo bajo que Elena no había llegado a entender, comprendió que ya era demasiado tarde para ninguna visita y que tendría que esperar a que fuera de día para poder ver a su hermana y a sus amigos.

Se recostó entre los mullidos almohadones y suspiró pensativa, empujando los recuerdos de su secuestro lo más profundo de su mente, junto con las palabras y la traición de su madre. La verdad era que Elena solo quería abrazarse a Damon fuerte, muy fuerte y que le ayudara a olvidar todo lo que le había pasado.

La puerta se abrió, trayéndola a la realidad y Damon apareció con una bandeja humeante llena de comida en las manos, acercándola a la cama con cuidado. Puso la comida delante de Elena, que la miró hambrienta.

- ¿Cuántos días llevo sin comer?.- Se acurrucó mejor, quedándose un poco más recta.

- Lo has estado haciendo durante todos estos días.

- ¿Enserio?.- Preguntó incrédula.

- Enserio.- Afirmó él, cogiendo la cuchara entre sus dedos.- Aunque no te acuerdes.- La hundió en el caliente caldo y cogió un poco.- Vamos, come.- Le ordenó él, acercándole lentamente el cubierto a la boca.

El cuerpo de Elena se encendió en el momento en el que el líquido se deslizó por su garganta y bajó por su cuerpo, calentándoselo al instante, aunque no estuvo segura de si Damon había tenido algo que ver con ello. Suspiró por los labios entre abiertos, provocándole a él sin querer.

- ¿Más?.- Le preguntó él, con el corazón latiéndole a mil revoluciones por segundo. Elena asintió, con la piel erizada por el deseo que acababa de encender su cuerpo. Damon volvió a llenar la cuchara y despacio, de nuevo, volvió a acercarla a los labios de Elena.

Ella tragó lentamente, sin perder el contacto visual con Damon. Le escuchó inspirar con fuerza, intentando controlar el deseo que sentía hacia ella, sin ser Elena consciente de todo lo que le estaba provocando.

- Más.- Le pidió ella ahora, inclinándose un poco hacia delante, intentando tocarle. Damon llenó el cubierto varias veces más, fijándose en como Elena se detenía a acariciar con sus labios la cuchara cada vez que se la acercaba. Ella inspiró profundamente antes de decir otra vez.- Más.- Y soltar de golpe todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones sin saberlo.

Ambos sentían el aire cargado a su alrededor, Elena sin quererlo estaba en completa tensión, con la expectativa grabada en el cuerpo, desesperada, deseosa de que Damon la tocase, pero él no lo hacía, él ponía todo el cuidado de no tocarla, de no acercarse demasiado, de no inhalar el mismo aire cargado que había su alrededor, aunque sin conseguirlo. Un dolor insatisfecho comenzó a extenderse por el cuerpo de Elena, consciente de la necesidad insufrible que estaba comenzando a sentir por algo que todavía no le era muy familiar, sabiendo que ese algo podría dárselo Damon, sabiendo que no le importaría dárselo si ella se lo pidiera, pero él no parecía querer hacerlo.

La cuchara tocó sus labios de nuevo, ella sopló el caliente contenido, haciendo que él pusiera especial atención al movimiento de sus labios. Tuvo que empujar la mano de Damon que sujetaba el cubierto a su propia boca, ya que él no parecía poder moverse. Después de eso, Elena tiró del objeto y se lo quitó a Damon, dejándolo a un lado, junto al plato medio vacío y el resto de comida y con cuidado lo colocó sobre la mesita que había a su lado.

Ignoró el pinchazo que sintió en su abdomen al levantarse y pegó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo al de él, sentándose como pudo en su regazo. Damon se había quedado tieso como una roca, sin atreverse a reaccionar. Elena le cogió de la cara con ambas manos y muy despacio tocó sus labios en un simple roce, esperando una respuesta, con el cuerpo totalmente cargado de deseo, sintiendo como si fuego se deslizara por sus venas, quemándola a su paso, sabiendo que solo Damon podía apagarlo. Reacio al principio, acabó devolviéndole un beso delicado, nada comparado con la fiereza con la que Elena quería que lo hiciera, pero él pronto terminó de tumbarla, moviéndose con ella y dejó de besarla.

- No quiero hacerte daño.- Le dijo, apretando los dientes con fuerza, ya que era una de las cosas que más le había costado decir en la vida. Porque a pesar de que se moría de ganas por tenerla entre sus brazos, Elena se encontraba medio convaleciente y podría ser todo producto de la fiebre y no quería arriesgarse aunque la hubiera visto mucho mejor.

**_D&E_**

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Damon seguía a su lado. Para ella era lo más raro del mundo, ya que pocas veces lo había visto en la cama cuando despertaba después de todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, que para ser sincera, tampoco sabía cuánto era. Elena se puso de lado para observarle, ignorando el pinchazo en el estómago que le siguió y vio como bostezaba descuidadamente. El tardó un par de minutos más en enterarse de que ella se había despertado y cuando lo hizo, giró su cuerpo para quedar de cara a ella, poniendo uno de sus brazos bajo su cabeza para estar más cómodo.

Elena abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no terminaron de llegar a sus labios para poder ser pronunciadas. Había estado decidida a decirle lo que sentía por él, a sabiendas de lo que él podría haberle respondido o hecho con ella - habiendo oído más de una vez lo que le podían ocurrir a los esclavos que mantenían una relación con sus señores - pero toda la valentía que había sentido, se desvaneció en el momento que le miró a los ojos, llevándose su determinación consigo también. Él esperó pacientemente unos segundos, pero cuando la miró a los ojos, intuyó lo que estaba a punto de decirle y con un miedo irracional deslizándose por su cuerpo se levantó de la cama, no queriendo escuchar aquello que ella tenía para decirle.

- Ahora que estás mejor, podré irme al fin.- Le dijo, abrochándose el pantalón. Ella no dijo nada.- Le diré a Liz que te traiga algo de comer… y avisaré a tu hermana y a Caroline para que vengan a verte.- Terminó de abrocharse la camisa y caminó hasta la puerta, sin apartar los ojos de los de Elena en ningún momento.

Solo unos minutos después llegaron las dos mujeres, con Liz acompañada de una gran bandeja de comida para la hambrienta Elena, que seguía tumbada en la cama escuchando sus tripas rugir bajo las sábanas.

- ¿Cómo estás?.- Le preguntaron Jenna y Caroline al unísono, sentándose con ella en la gran cama, que Elena notaba terriblemente vacía sin Damon.

- Mejor.- Contestó, recibiendo la gran bandeja que Liz le ponía sobre sus piernas.- ¡Qué hambre!.- Confesó antes de empezar a devorar toda la comida a su paso.

- Vaya, Damon tenía razón, ¡Sí que estás mucho mejor!.- Le dijo Caroline, a su derecha.- De verdad que ahora sí parece que controlas todo lo que dices.

- ¿No lo he hecho?.- Le preguntó asustada.

- Bueno, depende de lo que habláramos… yo creo que estabas en una especie de mundo paralelo, nos escuchabas y hablabas… pero la mayoría de las veces no tenía sentido nada de lo que decías.

- ¿Y he estado despierta muchas veces?

- ¿Enserio no te acuerdas de nada?.- Elena asintió en silencio, sintiendo como una espinita crecía en su pecho porque no se acordaba de nada de lo que podría haber dicho. A nadie. Y eso la asustaba.

- ¿Estás bien de verdad?.- A su izquierda su hermana la miraba preocupada.- ¿Qué ocurrió después? ¿Ese hombre te hizo eso?.- Jenna señaló la herida de su estómago.

- Sí. Estoy bien.- Les dijo ella tras pensárselo unos segundos.- De verdad.- Les contó todo lo que había pasado brevemente a las tres mujeres que la escuchaban con atención y después tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuanto terminó.

- Dios mío, menos mal que ese cerdo no te puso una mano encima.- Dijo Caroline, llevándose una mano al pecho.- Lo hubiera descuartizado yo misma si se hubiera atrevido.

- No creo que hubieras llegado a tiempo…- Replicó Elena, girando un poco la cabeza con una mueca en los labios.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, creo que Damon… ya sabéis.- Ellas la observaron con los ojos abiertos.- Yo solo oí un disparo y no le volví a ver más.

- Pues ha tenido mucha suerte, yo le habría hecho sufrir mucho más.

- ¡Milady!.- Exclamó Liz llamándole la atención.

- ¿Qué, Liz? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera violado a Elena, no le habrías querido dar su merecido?.- Elena sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por entero y miró hacia otro lado cuando escuchó las palabras tan duras de su amiga. La mujer no dijo nada, porque hubiera sido la primera en matar a ese hombre si ése hubiera sido el caso.

- Menos mal que estás bien, que estás a salvo.- Le dijo la vocecita de su hermana, cerca de ella, dándole un abrazo.- ¿Y entonces Ric te salvó?.- Preguntó Jenna, cambiando de tema, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Entonces las cuatro comenzaron a reír en voz alta y su hermana le confesó que había hablado mucho con él en los días que llevaba ahí y que le gustaba. Y le envidió por ello, porque Jenna sí que podría tener un amor de cuento, un amor real, un amor correspondido y ella tendría que vivir enamorada de Damon, viendo como él seguiría con su vida, viendo cómo sería feliz con otra mujer y ella se quedaría anclada para siempre en esa casa, sabiendo que nunca sería correspondida y que a pesar de ello, jamás querría abandonarle.

**_D&E_**

- ¿Se puede?.- Elena se había dado un baño relajante y mataba el tiempo leyendo un libro, cuando Stefan asomó su cabeza por la puerta.- Quería ver como estabas.- Le dijo, acercándose hasta ella y parándose al pie de la cama. Ella sonrió, contenta de ver a su amigo y cerró el libro de un golpe.

- Estoy mucho mejor.- Respondió ella, jugando con la sábana por encima de su cuerpo.

- Eso veo.- Coincidió Stefan, comprobando él mismo como el color había llegado por fin a sus mejillas.- Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados.- Dijo Stefan, alzando y moviendo uno de sus dedos en alto, como si fuera una advertencia.- No lo vuelvas a hacer.

- ¿O qué?.- Preguntó Elena, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, haciéndose la interesante.

- O me veré obligado a poner remedio a eso…- Respondió juguetón.

- Y dime, querido Stefan, ¿Qué harás?.- Él se fue acercando a ella despacio.

- Esto.- Contestó, poniéndose a su altura y llevando las manos a las caderas.

Elena comenzó a reír histéricamente por el ataque de cosquillas, pero a los pocos segundos, Stefan le dio sin querer en la herida que tenía en el abdomen y aulló de dolor. Él frunció el ceño preocupado y paró de golpe, sabiendo que le había hecho daño.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó, rascándose la barbilla.- Me olvidé de…

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada.- Se apresuró ella a decir, tocándose la punzada de su estómago.- Estoy bien.- Dijo, antes de ver como la herida empezaba a sangrarle y a manchar su camisón. Ahogó un grito y miró a Stefan que estaba sentado a su lado y miraba la sangre extenderse.

- Espera.- Le dijo, levantándose y mirando a su alrededor. Encontró encima de una mesa un poco de venda y algo de cataplasma para la herida. Llenó un poco de agua en la pila del lavamanos y la acercó hasta Elena, que seguía mirándose el cuerpo sin atreverse a reaccionar.

Se sentó a su lado con todo lo que necesitaba y le pidió permiso con la mirada para poder tocarla. Ella asintió en silencio y observó sin poder moverse como Stefan retiraba el camisón que cubría su cuerpo hacia arriba. Sus piernas hasta sus caderas quedaban ocultas bajo las sábanas, pero aun así se sentía desnuda ante su mirada escrutadora, que escaneaba cada porción de piel a la vista.

Tocó con todo el cuidado que pudo la herida, aunque sin poder evitar que a Elena le doliera. Retiró la venta que la enrollaba suavemente, ayudándola a moverse cuando le hacía falta y con infinito cuidado comenzó a limpiar su torso de sangre con una toalla húmeda. En el proceso, sus ojos no dejaron los de Elena en ningún momento, que le devolvía una tímida sonrisa, aunque dándose dolorosamente cuenta, de que sus ojos no brillaban ni la mitad que cuando miraba a su hermano.

Elena sintió los dedos fríos de su mano derecha deslizando el cataplasma por la herida y la mano izquierda de Stefan, tocar su cadera, sujetándola cuidadosamente para evitar que se moviera. Y en ése momento, Damon entró por la puerta, pillándolos en ésa posición y en lo que le pareció un intercambio de tiernas miradas.

Ambos giraron la cabeza en el mismo momento para observarle, que intentaba mantener una fría y dura expresión. Stefan fue el primero en apartar la mirada y siguió con su acción, terminó de esparcir el ungüento, le ayudó a colocarse la venda y después fue él mismo el que le bajó el camisón a una postura menos vergonzosa para ella.

Pero los ojos de Elena nunca dejaron los de Damon, que estaba más preocupado en vigilar que su hermano y en ver todo lo que sus manos tocaban y sin dejar de pensar que ella parecía más aliviada de que la tocara Stefan que él mismo.

Y fue en ése momento cuando recordó las palabras que Connor le había dicho antes de morir, viniendo a torturarle. "_Me dijo que te odiaba, que le daba asco estar contigo_", volvió a oír en sus oídos como si Connor estuviera a su lado, repitiéndoselo en voz baja, recordándole que no sabía si era verdad. ¿Podría ser cierto? Se preguntó él, mientras veía como ella no reaccionaba al toque de su hermano, que no se movía y que parecía estar a gusto con él. ¿Podría ser que ella estuviera con él solo porque tenía que estarlo y no podía ponerle remedio?

Vio cómo su hermano le sonreía y después se fijó en que ella le miraba a él y no pudo evitar pensar, que su mirada era una silenciosa disculpa. ¿Eso significaba que a ella le gustaba su hermano y que le pedía perdón por ello?

- Esto ya está.- Stefan le miró y sonrió triunfalmente. Quizá, pensó, era porque él le había permitido tocarla o porque ella no había puesto resistencia. Elena suspiró tendida en la cama y él salió de su estúpido trance, reaccionando por fin.

- Ya que has terminado de hacer de enfermero, ya puedes irte.- Le dijo despreocupadamente. Vio que Stefan se volvía a mirarla una vez más, pero se dio cuenta de que ella seguía mirándolo a él.

- Si, será lo mejor.- Respondió Stefan, tras comprobar que Elena se había olvidado de él y que solo tenía ojos para Damon.- Vendré a verte después.- Le dijo a ella, que asentía de acuerdo con él. Y sin mirar a su hermano salió de la habitación, maldiciendo a Damon y deseando poder ser él para poder tener a Elena para sí.

Una vez solos, Damon siguió sin moverse de su sitio, como si sus pies estuvieran estúpidamente pegados al suelo de madera de su habitación y ella se atrevió a romper el tenso silencio que se había reunido a su alrededor.

- Caroline me ha dicho que no me has dejado sola ni un minuto.- Dijo, apartando la mirada por vez primera. Él no dijo nada tampoco.- Entonces... ¿Lo has hecho? ¿Has estado cuidando de mí durante estos días?

- Si quieres ponerle nombre...- Contestó él por fin, obligándose a moverse y pudiendo recobrar la normalidad de su cuerpo, empezando a deambular por la habitación, evitando el contacto con su mirada.

- Enserio, Damon. Es importante para mí, ¿Lo has hecho o no?.- Ella solo podía pensar en que, si era verdad, era porque al menos le importaba, aunque fuese un poquito, porque ya había asumido que no podría sentir nada por ella y Elena se conformaría con eso.

- Si.- admitió el forzadamente, haciéndola feliz durante unos escasos segundos, hasta que volvió a hablar, estropeándolo todo. Otra vez.- Pero porque no quería que tu muerte cayera sobre mi conciencia.- Elena lo ignoró con todas sus fuerzas, solo pensando que aunque lo había hecho por distinta razón a la que ella quería que lo hiciera, lo importante era que había estado a su lado, que la había cuidado.

- Gracias.- Le dijo ella, con una sonrisita en los labios.

- De nada...- Respondió con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. La habitación quedó en silencio unos segundos más, hasta que Damon volvió a romperlo, ahora con lo que a Elena le pareció una expresión divertida.- De todas formas, ha sido divertido.

- ¿Ver cómo me retorcía de dolor?.- Preguntó ella, incrédula.

- Eso también.- rio él.- Pero la verdad es que me has entretenido bastante.- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que le llegaba a los ojos.

- ¿Y qué ha hecho una pobre inconsciente para entretenerte, ah?

- Esa es exactamente una de las razones.- Ella frunció el ceño, mientras él continuó hablando para aclarárselo.- He sido bastante afortunado en escuchar varias cosas interesantes y muy divertidas que han salido de tu boquita, cuando estabas inconsciente, como tú lo llamas.

- ¿Qué he dicho?.- Pregunto reacia, preocupada de lo que podía haber salido de sus labios.

- Prefiero guardármelo para mí.- Riéndose se acercó hasta su lado de la cama y se tumbó junto a ella.

- Venga, Damon, por favor, cuéntamelo.-le suplicó, consciente lo que había empezado a sentir, o más bien de lo que acaba de darse cuenta de que sentía hacia Damon y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, porque no sabía lo que se le había podido escapar delante de él.

- Nop.- Dijo, girando la cabeza para observarla. Un ceño cubría su frente, afeando su cara y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho como una niña pequeña, él volvió a reír al verla tan enfurruñada.

- Pues vale.- Elena se dio la vuelta con cuidado, dándole la espalda con un gesto indignado. Volvió a darle un ataque de risa y se movió hasta ella, pegando su cuerpo con el de la chica.

- Dijiste que nunca más ibas a moverte de mi cama y que no dejarías que ninguna otra se metiera, aunque tuvieras que sacarla de los pelos.- Susurró junto a su oído.

- ¿Yo dije eso?.- Preguntó a media voz, sin creérselo. Bueno, al menos no le había dicho que le quería, pero…

- Oh, si lo hiciste. Fue divertido.

- Si, ya claro. Divertidísimo.

- No, enserio, estaba aquí el médico cuándo lo hiciste y… le hiciste reír.

- ¿No dirá nada?.- Preguntó, ambos en la misma posición.

- No, Elena. No dirá quién eres tú, ni por qué estás aquí, ni cómo te hiciste eso.- Suspiró cansado.- Además, le caíste bien.- añadió, sin decir en voz alta que le había advertido que cuidara de ella como se merecía.- Me dijo que más me valía que no metiera a ninguna otra en mi cama mientras tú estuvieras en ella.- Elena ignoró el pinchazo que sintió en el pecho y lo que él le acababa de decir.- También dijiste que se había roto tu vestido favorito y yo… me he tomado la libertad de pedir uno nuevo, uno igual.

- No lo quiero.- Dijo, recordando por todo lo que había pasado con él.- Regálaselo a alguien o tíralo, pero por favor, no me hagas verlo nunca más.- Le pidió, dándose la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos.

- Está bien.- Susurró, observando sus asustados ojos. Después de unos segundos, Elena volvió a su posición inicial y Damon volvió a pegarse a ella.

- Dime qué más te dije.

- ¿Es necesario?

- Sí. Cuéntamelo, todo. Quiero saber todo lo que te dije mientras estaba delirando, tampoco es tan raro, ¿no?

- Dijiste, que aunque yo te echara, nunca te irías de aquí.- Elena suprimió las ganas de ahogar un grito y apretó los labios con fuerza. Se había expuesto demasiado.

- ¿Qué más?.- Preguntó, su voz amortiguada por la almohada.

- Eso es todo.- Dijo él, sin querer decir nada más.

- No me lo creo.- Lo pensó unos segundos, se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

- Que no te presentara a ningún amigo más…- Dijo al fin.- Aunque me temo que eso será posible.

- ¿Por qué?.- Elena se puso alerta en un segundo, poniendo todo su cuerpo en tensión, notando los latidos de su corazón moverse contra su sien.

- Se acerca el cumpleaños de Stefan y la casa se llenara de extraños... pero puedes quedarte aquí si es lo que quieres.- Añadió rápidamente, no queriendo incomodarla.

- ¿Tú quieres q lo haga?.

- Preferiría que no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estoy deseando verte con un vestido de fiesta.- Respondió sonando casual.

- ¿Estará tu padre?.- Preguntó ahora, notando su voz incómodamente más chillona.

- No. Espero.- Y aunque ella no lo vio, su boca se crispó en una mueca, recordándole que su padre tenía que volver algún día y que ella no podría quedarse allí cuando lo hiciera.

- Entonces iré.- Dijo convencida. Varios minutos después, Elena volvió a hablar- ¿Dije algo más?

- No.- Contestó, intentado sonar convincente.

- Sé que estás mintiendo.- Susurró ella, acomodándose mejor entre sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?.

- Te conozco y se que hay algo más que me ocultas… algo más te dije.- Afirmó ella.

- Si es así, nunca lo sabrás.

- Te odio.- susurró ella, pensando que quizá era mejor no saberlo si se le había escapado algo más comprometido, no sería tan vergonzoso y ella no tendría que admitir sus sentimientos por él, delante de él, a él.

- No podrías.- Le dijo Damon, besando suavemente su pelo, pegándola todo lo que podía a él y después cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

**_D&E_**

Gracias por leer y por vuestro apoyo :)


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno aquí os dejo el nuevo capi, es el más laaaaaaaaaaargo que he escrito en mi vida, para compensaron la espera y agradeceros a todos los que me animáis a seguir con ella, ya sea con un review o añadiendo la historia a favs, igual a todos los que leer :)

Aclarar tb que lo de la descripción de la ropa de época hago lo que puedo, así que lo siento si hay algo que no está bien o no muy bien descrito :S

MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL GRACIAS DE NUEEEEEEEEEEEVO, Besos a todos y ¡Espero que os guste! :D

**CAPÍTULO 13**

- Liz está histérica.- Le contaba Caroline a Elena varios días después de que a ésta le hubiera bajado la fiebre.- No puedes ni imaginarte todos los problemas que le está acarreando la fiesta de Stefan.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó ella preocupada, mientras se estiraba en la gran bañera, sacando sus pequeños pies fuera, haciendo que cayeran al suelo algunas gotas de agua.

- Más que nada, todas las cosas que tienen que traer desde Londres y que ya deberían haber llegado…

- Bueno, que no se preocupe. Seguro que es por falta de tiempo.

- Además de que la mayor parte de los invitados están en Londres… y que no le ha llegado casi ninguna carta de confirmación de asistencia de las que mandó hacia allí.

- Estoy segura de que todo esto se llenará de gente para la celebración.- Intentó animar Elena.

- A mí no me cabe duda. Parece que no saben la influencia que tiene la familia Salvatore y que nadie querría perderse un evento así.

- ¿Ves? Liz no tiene de qué preocuparse…

- No estés tan segura… Stefan no quiere celebrar su cumpleaños.- Le aclaró, ante la pregunta no formulada que había en la cara de su amiga.

- ¿Qué le pasa?.- Elena dejó al lado su curiosidad sobre las pompas de jabón con las que jugaba y la miró con seriedad.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si, es solo que… Oh, tú no lo sabes.- La frente de su amiga se arrugó.

- No, no sé de qué me estás hablando, ¿qué le ocurre a Stefan, Caroline?

- Bueno, no sé si soy la más indicada para decírtelo, pero la madre de Damon y de Stefan murió al darle a luz a él.- Ella ahogó un grito.- Y bueno, él siempre se ha culpado, ya sabes, siempre pensó que él la había matado.

- Eso es horrible.- Dijo al fin, entendiendo la situación.- Que Stefan piense eso de sí mismo tiene que ser…

- Casi nunca ha celebrado sus cumpleaños, si lo ha hecho ha sido demasiado pequeño para saber lo de su madre o estaba demasiado ebrio para oponerse.

- Dios mío. ¿Y por qué lo hace ésta vez?

- Su padre lo ha obligado.- Elena ignoró el miedo que cruzó cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas al oírle hablar de ese hombre.- Quiere que conozca alguna joven casadera, ya sabes cómo va todo esto, pero también es un pretexto para que…- Caroline se quedó muda, sin querer acabar su frase.

- ¿Para qué, Caroline? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?.- Su amiga suspiró pesadamente, sin poder ocultarse.

- Quiere que Damon también encuentre a alguien, que se case… y a ser posible con la marquesa de Durham.

- Oh…- Susurró ella, sintiendo como el corazón comenzaba a agrietarse.- ¿Tiene que venir?

- Lo siento, Elena. Ya sé que es una zorra sin ningún escrúpulo y seguro que si la gente supiera lo que hace. dejarían de tenerle tanto respeto.

- ¿Te refieres a…?.- Enrojeció sin poder acabar la frase, pero no le hizo falta.

- Si, a que se acueste con un sinfín de hombres, a eso. No te preocupes.- Añadió, viendo la cara apenada de su amiga.- Yo no permitiré que se acerque a Damon en toda la noche, la tendré vigilada.- Elena le agradeció con la mirada.- Será todo tuyo.

Y antes de que pudiera responder, Damon entró a la habitación sin llamar a la puerta, como de costumbre. Elena hundió a toda prisa su cuerpo todo lo que pudo bajo el agua, ocultándolo de la mirada indiscreta de su amo que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Caroline ahogó un grito del susto y de la indignación, harta de que su amigo no le dejara a Elena un poco de intimidad. Algo que toda mujer, sea esclava o no necesitaba. Estaba totalmente dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta, incluso inspiró hondo, abrió la boca y alzó un dedo en señal de advertencia, pero enmudeció al ver a la pareja contemplarse.

Ella tenía clarísimo lo que Elena sentía hacia Damon y sabía a ciencia cierta que él le correspondía de alguna forma, pero la palabra amor llegó a su mente y retumbó en su cabeza cuando vio en las pupilas de Damon el reflejo de Elena en ellos. Caroline estaba segura de que eso ocurriría en algún momento, solo que no creería que lo vería, no al menos de momento. Ésa palabra que tan ajena le era aparejar con Damon, ahora lo veía perfectamente claro en su forma de mirarla, en sus gestos, sus ojos, incluso en su sonrisa. Y entonces lo sintió, el aire cargado a su alrededor, la tensión en el cuerpo de ambos y sus respiraciones, rápidas, entrecortadas, que parecían que pendían la una de la otra, riéndose interiormente de la lucha consigo mismo que parecía tener su amigo para controlarla.

Ella suspiró rezando desde los más profundo de su ser para que el amor que palpitaba alrededor de sus dos mejores amigos fuera el suficiente para sacar todo aquello adelante, para que quisieran luchar por estar juntos, para que todo saliera bien. Se tragó con esfuerzo el nudo de su garganta y sonrió para sí, siendo consciente de que tenía que ser ella la que los tenía que sacar de su trance.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Liz no te enseñó modales o qué? Parece que te has criado en el campo, con los animales salvajes.

- Ag, Caroline.- Se quejó.- ¿Y ahora qué?.- Suspiró pesadamente, retirando su mirada de la de Elena y dio una vuelta por la habitación.

- Elena necesita intimidad.- Le reprochó.

- Tiene tooooooda la que quiere.- Dijo él, rodando los ojos.

- Las puertas están para algo, ¿Sabes?

- Por supuesto, para mantener a pesadas como tú alejadas.

- ¿Podrías repetir eso, Damon Salvatore?.- Preguntó, su voz peligrosamente dulcificada.

- Me olvidaba de mencionar, que también están para mantener tus quejas y tu voz chillona lejos de mis oídos.

- PUEDO HACER QUE ME OIGAS A TRAVÉS DE ELLAS.- Le amenazó, alzando la voz.

- Oh, sí. Sé que puedes, como toda dama hace.- Volvió a ahuecar los ojos, dejando claro que se estaba burlando de ella.

- Vamos, largo.

- ¿Me estás echando de mi propia alcoba?

- Sal, sal, sal.- Dijo ella, poniendo una voz horriblemente repipi para él, acompañando con cada palabra un gesto hacia fuera de sus manos.- Él suspiró cansadamente, echó una ojeada a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Elena que intentaba ignorarle y giró sobre sus talones.- Argg.- Se quejó Caroline.- Qué paciencia tienes, no sé cómo le aguantas.- Cogió una de las toallas que había sobre la cama y la ayudó a salir de la bañera.

**_D&E_**

Damon estaba tranquilamente leyendo algunas de las rentas que uno de sus negocios estaba produciendo, cuando Caroline entró a su despacho, lanzando la puerta a su paso, haciéndola chocar contra la pared descuidadamente.

- No, te, atrevas, a, herir, a Elena.- Le advirtió ella, recuperando el aliento con cada palabra.- Ni se te ocurra hacer tal cosa, Damon.- Él frunció el ceño, confuso y preocupado. Al parecer Caroline se había dado cuenta de algo que él todavía ignoraba.

- Tocaré a la puerta la próxima vez, ¿De acuerdo?

- Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero.- Dejó el papeleo a un lado y se levantó de su asiento, poniéndose a la altura de la desafiante mirada de su amiga.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó cansadamente.

- Después de la fiesta tendré que irme, Damon.- Dijo como pudo, reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.- No podré quedarme más…

- Sabes que puedes, que podéis.- Se corrigió.- Quedaros todo el tiempo que queráis.

- No, Damon. Ya es demasiado tiempo, si nos hemos quedado tanto ha sido por…- No hacía falta mencionar que había sido su amiga la que la había retenido en aquella plantación.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Elena.- Dijo ella, cogiendo aire.- Yo no estaré y…

- Voy a cuidar de ella.- Dijo, una afirmación rotunda que no tuvo ni que pensar.

- Sí, lo sé. Es solo que no es eso a lo que me refiero… Si dejas que Elena…

No quería terminar su frase, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que advertirle a Damon que lo que estaban haciendo era serio y peligroso, que ya no era un juego y lo hacía por el bien de ambos, para hacerle reaccionar a él, para darle un empujoncito que le obligara a aclarar sus ideas y que admitiera lo que sentía hacía él. Tenía miedo por ellos y no podía simplemente decirle que sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella, porque lo negaría y sería mucho peor, además de las consecuencias nefastas que tendría para su amiga.

- Elena no puede enamorarse de ti, o estará perdida.- Dijo al fin.- Si tú no sientes nada por ella, Damon, si sabes que no podrías sentir nunca nada hacía Elena, que jamás lucharías por vosotros… solo puedes hacer dos cosas.- Él la miró, todavía sin creerse lo que estaba soltando por su boca.- O dejas que vuelva conmigo a Inglaterra, o aclaras tus sentimientos y la amas como ella se merece.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a recibir e interiorizar todo lo que le su amiga le había dicho, cuando Caroline desapareció de la habitación, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras ella. No supo que ella se había apoyado en ésta, sonriendo esperanzada, cruzando los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos, apretándolos fuerte, para que sus palabras le hubieran calado hondo, para que todo lo que le había dicho le hiciera reflexionar, le hiciera admitir lo que sentía por su esclava.

**_D&E_**

Recorrió los pasillos sin prisa, con un deje de pena todavía palpable en su rostro. Elena quería encontrar a Stefan, hablar con él, convencerle de lo de la fiesta e intentar hacerle entrar en razón sobre lo de su madre, pero no le hizo falta ir a buscarle, se topó con él al doblar una esquina, casi cayendo al suelo del susto.

- Dios, Elena.- Dijo él, cogiéndola por los brazos para ayudarla a estabilizarse.- ¿Estás bien?.- Comprobó su cara, vio como ella asentía levemente y después le sonrió.- Bien, ¿qué haces por aquí?.- Preguntó, aludiendo esa ala de la mansión, donde estaba su habitación, muy lejos de la de Damon.

- Ohm pues, en realidad venía buscándote.

- Genial, porque yo estaba deseando verte.- Respondió, poniendo ambos brazos bajo sus rodillas, alzándola de un solo movimiento antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

- ¡Stefan, bájame!.- Él se reía y comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos.- ¡Stefan!.- Gritó de nuevo, haciendo que la soltara finalmente.- Argg, eres odioso.- Le dijo, caminando lejos de él.

- Eh, espera, va no te enfades. Solo era una broma.- Dijo, corriendo para alcanzarla.- De todas formas eras tú la que me buscaba ¿no? Supongo que era por algo…- Siguió hablando a su lado.- Venga, cuéntame.- Ella resopló y se paró de golpe, ya cerca de las escaleras principales. Le miró, un gesto de compasión marcado en su cara.- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Le preguntó extrañado por su expresión.

- Caroline me ha contado… me ha contado lo que le ocurrió a tu madre.- Soltó de golpe.

- Oh.- Contestó, sin saber qué decir.- ¿Y?

- Y sé que no quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños.

- No, no quiero.- Él se dio la vuelta, poniendo fin a la conversación.

- Tú no tuviste la culpa, ¿sabes? No la tienes.- Stefan se paró de golpe al oír sus palabras.

- No pienso ir, Elena. Así que no trates de convencerme.

- Por favor, Stefan. Es tu cumpleaños, tienes que ir, pasarlo bien, divertirte y cortejar alguna joven bella que quiera besuquearse contigo a la luz de las estrellas.

- Solo querría besuquearme con una sola persona a la luz de las estrellas, Elena y ella no me puede corresponder.- Susurró más para sí que para ella, aunque sin poder evitar que las palabras volaran fuera de su boca.

- ¿Ella irá?

- Sí.

- Bueno, pues inténtalo. Vamos, Steff.- Le pidió.- Tienes que superarlo, yo te ayudaré, lo haremos juntos.

- Elena…

- Por favor.- Y cayó de nuevo de esa cautivadora sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

- Está bien.- Aceptó, ella chilló de felicidad y le abrazó con fuerza, contenta de haber hecho algo bien.- Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Iré sólo si me das un regalo de cumpleaños.

- Stefan, no tengo nada que…

- No es necesario que me des nada, yo te diré lo que sea que quiera en la fiesta, ¿vale?.- Ella frunció los labios en una mueca pensativa, no sabiendo si fiarse de su amigo, pero él tenía que ir a la fiesta, era su cumpleaños y lo de la culpa por lo de su madre tenía que desaparecer.- No será un suplicio para ti, lo prometo. ¿Trato hecho?

- Trato hecho.- Aceptó al fin, dándole la mano, apretándosela en un gesto divertido.

**_D&E_**

La mansión comenzó a llenarse de gente muy temprano el día de la fiesta e incluso de madrugada. El camino estaba lleno de los carruajes de nobles de toda la alta alcurnia de Inglaterra, que habían dejado todo lo que tenían entre manos para asistir a aquella celebración. Las jóvenes casaderas y sus madres iban con la esperanza de encontrar un buen partido, ya que sabían la cantidad de personas con poder que atraería aquello, los hombres en cambio, querían hacer lucro de su poder, así como mostrar sus respetos a una de las familias más poderosas del reino de Inglaterra. Y después estaban las que eran demasiado mayores que iban por cotillear o las viudas, buscando algún pretendiente para ser su próximo amante.

Elena recibió a cada uno de ellos, mostrándoles sus respetos, contando la misma historia que Damon le había pedido que hiciera, que era hija de un coronel inglés, que era muy amigo del señor Salvatore y que por la ausencia militar del país, su padre había confiado en el Duque de Darkblood para su protección y seguridad. Caroline y Liz estaban con ella, ya que eran las únicas mujeres de la casa y de vez en cuando, Damon se pasaba a saludar. A Stefan no le había visto en todo el día y tampoco le había dado tiempo de buscarle, solo esperaba que no se echase atrás y que fuera a la fiesta.

Muchas de aquellas personas tendrían que hospedarse en la mansión un par de días después de la fiesta, otras simplemente se quedarían por América aprovechando el viaje o volverían de regreso a su tierra.

Por la tarde, Elena se vio obligada a encerrarse en una habitación con Caroline y la doncella de ésta la ayudó a ponerse el vestido, a peinarla y a maquillarla para que estuviera perfecta, aunque ella no prestó mucha atención.

- ¿Quiere que le empolve la piel?.- Elena miró a su amiga sin comprender.

- Quizá deberías hacerlo…- Le dijo ella.- A mí me parece que así estás preciosa, pero ya sabes cómo son todos estos estirados nobles.- Ella solo asintió, sin saber qué más hacer y se dejó hacer por la señora que le pasaba una pequeña esponja con polvos blanquecinos.

- ¿El pelo también?

- No, no será necesario.- Dijo Caroline.- A no ser que tú quieras…

- Prefiero el color de mi pelo.

- Bien. Nadie te pondrá pegas por ello.

La mujer se puso tras ella para peinarla, cogió su cabello y sintió como tiraba de él hacia arriba y lo anudaba después .

A petición de Caroline se puso un vestido de noche muy clarito que tenía, ya que las jóvenes que no estaban casadas debían vestir de ese color en su debut y esa fiesta lo era para ella. A pesar de no ser blanco como debería, era perfecto para la ocasión. Cuando se lo abrocharon, sintió el peso del vestido y cruzó los dedos, rezando para poder caminar con normalidad con él.

Su amiga por fin la dejó darse la vuelta, después de haberle cerrado el vestido y cuando lo hizo, la joven no pudo sorprenderse más. Al mirarse al espejo, apenas se reconocía. Tenía la piel de la cara mucho más clara, así como la de la clavícula, el cuello y los brazos que también habían pasado por el toque de esos polvos. Su cabello quedaba hacia arriba, en un bonito recogido, con un mechón de su largo flequillo suelto, que se lo habían rizado cuidadosamente.

- Estás increíble.- Susurró su amiga a su lado, reflejándose junto a ella en el espejo.- A Damon le va a dar algo cuando te vea.

- Eso se queda muy corto.- Dijo su hermana al otro lado.

- ¿Vosotras creéis?.- Sonrió cuando las vio asentir, feliz de que a Damon le pudiera gustar como se veía.

Su vestido, de un azul clarito, no apaliaba su piel, si no que la resaltaba a pesar de lo empolvada que estuviera. Los hilos plateados de su vestido parecía que captaban la luz, iluminándola a ella de alguna forma. El pelo recogido enmarcaba su rostro, sus pómulos ahora quedaban rosados y más altos, sus labios más gruesos, con más color, sus ojos, más grandes. Suspiró entrecortadamente. No creía que fuera ella de verdad.

Caroline le puso un collar de diamantes alrededor del cuello y le ayudó a ponerse unos pendientes a juego, haciéndola brillar como una estrella, conjuntando perfectamente con su vestido.

- ¡Madre mía!.- Gritó Jenna a su lado.

- Te los devolveré al final de la noche.- Le dijo convencida, tocándose las pequeñas lágrimas de diamantes que decoraban sus orejas, todavía extasiada con el brillo que desprendían.- Lo prometo.

- Pero no son míos, Elena.- Contestó a su lado.- En realidad son tuyos.

- Si estás diciendo que puedo quedármelos, no pienso hacerlo.

- En realidad nunca han sido míos. Damon me los dio para ti.- Le aclaró viendo su ceño fruncido. Ella ahogó un grito.- Si, lo sé. Es tan… él. Bien, ahora sonríe, pellízcate las mejillas con fuerza y salgamos de aquí o se nos hará tarde.

Salió de la habitación llena de dicha, con su amiga del brazo, despidiéndose por otra parte de su hermana que había estado con ellas en el proceso y que no podría asistir, con la promesa de contarle al día siguiente cada detalle.

**_D&E_**

Elena se pasó las dos primeras horas de la noche saludando y conociendo gente, sin prestar en verdad mucha atención, ya que estaba constantemente buscando con la mirada a Damon, que con tanto gentío no veía por ningún lado. Después de aquello, la cena se anunció y todo el mundo fue a un salón contiguo, donde se extendían largas y bastas mesas cargadas de todo tipo de manjares. Por suerte, pudo ver a Damon, tras comprobar con desgana que el sitio que había sido elegido para ella, quedaba más lejos de él de lo que podía soportar, aunque por suerte, Caroline y Klaus estaban a su lado, charlando con ella y distrayéndola todo lo que podían.

No dejó de mirarle en toda la cena, además de disfrutar de toda la comida como si se tratara de la misma ambrosía de los dioses, pero sin poder llenar ese inmenso vacío que tenía en el estómago y que se hacía cada vez más grande cuando Damon la ignoraba. Nunca lo había visto tan apuesto. Llevaba un traje negro, que resaltaba sus ojos, con una camisa blanca, un chaleco a juego con el traje y una casaca por encima de sus hombros. Y el iris de sus ojos estaba más azul que nunca.

Él reía y hablaba animadamente con la estúpida marquesa de Durham, que se mostraba provocadoramente a su alrededor, enseñando todo lo que le estaba permitido con su vestido, demasiado brillante, demasiado oscuro, demasiado bonito. Y no pudo evitar fijarse en sí misma y en su vestido, que le hacía parecer más una niña que una mujer. Una de las veces en las que sus ojos volaron hacia él, sus miradas se cruzaron y su corazón comenzó a latirle con rapidez cuando la saludó levantando su copa antes de beber. Ella correspondió con una sonrisa y más tranquila y animada, comenzó a seguir el hilo de la conversación que se mantenía cerca de ella y que ya había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Una hora después más o menos, los invitados comenzaron a levantarse a la vez, dejando la mesa a su paso en su camino hasta la sala de baile. Todos empezaron a reunirse en la amplia y preciosa sala y la música comenzó a sonar. Elena les siguió junto a Caroline y su esposo, que además de acompañarla durante toda la velada, como ya era una mujer casada hizo las veces de dama de compañía para ella, alegando que la suya se había indispuesto y que ella se había ofrecido.

Varios jóvenes caballeros y no tan jóvenes, se acercaron a ella y le pidieron un baile, pero ella no hizo más que rechazarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos una y otra vez amablemente. Elena solo quería bailar acompasadamente entre los brazos de Damon, que él la hiciera girar lentamente y sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, pero él parecía estar más ocupado en otras mujeres, que se turnaban para bailar con él, sobretodo la mujer que unas semanas antes le había hecho una visita. Una parte de ella quería descubrirla ante todo el mundo, quería enseñarles a todos el poco honor que le quedaba, pero no era capaz. Y se odió por ello.

Caroline bailaba algunas canciones con su marido, pero siempre volvía a su lado. Su amiga intentó quitar las garras de aquella mujer de los brazos de Damon, pero ésta la ignoró y siguió bailando con él.

- Esa… arg, Caroline, eres una dama.- Repetía a su lado.- Eres una dama.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- ¡Me ha ignorado! ¡A mí!.- Dijo indignada tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz.- Esa maldita bruja me ha sacado de allí con un movimiento de su estúpida mano.

- Tranquilízate, cariño.- Klaus intentaba calmarla a su lado.- Solo quiere las atenciones de Damon.

- ¡Eso no hace falta que lo digas! Será… la muy…

- Shh.- La riñó su esposo a su lado.

- Bueno, tranquila. Ya bailaré yo con él, no te preocupes.- La animó.- No me importa.- Mintió.- Puedo esperar un poco más.- Dijo y al segundo vio a Stefan acercarse a ella y se alegró de que apareciera por fin.

- Feliz cumpleaños.- Le dijo cuando llegó hasta ella.

- Gracias.- Respondió él en lo que le pareció un tono monótono que seguramente había estado repitiendo muchas veces a lo largo de la noche.

- No te has ido después de la cena.- Susurró, incapaz de creerlo.

- Como si pudiera… No me han dejado ni un solo segundo en toda la noche.

- Mejor, cuanto más ocupado estés, menos tiempo de escaquearte tendrás.

- No pienso escaquearme, tenemos un trato.- Le respondió, con una torcida sonrisa.

- Oh…- Dijo, sin haberse acordado en todo el día de que le debía un regalo y que no sabía lo que le iba a pedir.- Bien, ¿Y qué quieres?

- Un baile.- Contestó simplemente.- Tú primer baile y si estoy en lo cierto, todavía no has pisado la pista y he llegado a tiempo.

- Pero… ¿Solo eso?.- Ella no quería hacerlo, era como una especie de debut para ella y quería estrenarse con Damon, se había estado reservando para cuando se dignara a pedirle un baile, pero por otro lado, Stefan estaba aquí y él ya había cumplido su parte, ahora le tocaba a ella.

- Bueno, hay una cosa más… pero te lo diré luego.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Preguntó, reacia a la idea que estuviera rondando por la mente de su amigo.

- Ahora no pienses en eso. ¿Bailamos?.- Le preguntó, ofreciéndole uno de sus brazos para que ella pudiera agarrarlo.

Elena se dejó llevar por él, por su ritmo y el ritmo de la música. Comprobó con asombro que todo el mundo se giraba para mirarlos y ella estaba orgullosa de sí misma porque no había tropezado y podía llevar el pesado vestido con toda la elegancia de la que era capaz.

- Me debes un regalo.- Le dijo Stefan cuando la canción acabó y la llevó de nuevo hasta Caroline.- Luego vendré a buscarlo.- Ella asintió levemente, viéndolo perderse entre la gente segundos después.

Su mirada volvió a buscar la de Damon, pero ésta vez no lo encontró por ningún rincón, así que trató de no pensar que podía estar en cualquier sitio de esa enorme mansión con alguna mujer y si sentó en una silla cercana, viendo pasar a la gente y rechazando más invitaciones. ¿Cómo podía sentirse alguien tan solo con tantas personas alrededor?.

- ¿Qué haces?.- La regañó Caroline con la mirada.

- Nada.

- Si, eso mismo estás haciendo. NADA. Podrías estar bailando con todos esos jóvenes que te lo han propuesto y estás aquí sentada, amargándote tú sola.

- Pero Damon…

- ¡A Damon que le den!.- Medio gritó a su lado no muy alto.- Él no está aquí, no te ha pedido bailar y probablemente no lo vaya a hacer, porque es demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que se lo pida yo?.- Preguntó confusa.

- ¡No, por Dios!. Te estoy diciendo que te diviertas y te olvides de él. Algunos de esos jóvenes eran verdaderamente apuestos.

- Pero no sé si a él le gustará que yo…

- Elena, no me hagas repetírtelo, la próxima vez que alguien te pida un baile, no lo vas a rechazar. O yo misma te empujaré, ¿Me has oído?.

- Si…- Susurró cansinamente.

- Bueno, al menos que sea feo, sino sí.- Le dijo su amiga y ambas rieron escandalosamente por ello.- Bien, ahora ven a tomarte algo conmigo.- Ella la siguió para coger una copa, pero antes de que sus manos tocasen el cristal, un hombre la cogió por ella y se la entregó con una sonrisa en los labios. Elena se lo agradeció, correspondiéndole la sonrisa y él la invitó a bailar.

Siguió el consejo de su amiga y después de ese baile vino otro y tras ese, muchos más. Pero Elena seguía con la esperanza de que Damon apareciera y la invitase a bailar.

- Voy a traerte un refrigerio.- Dijo un joven muy apuesto con el que acababa de bailar.- No tardaré.- Le prometió. Ella asintió y caminó fuera de la pista de baile.

Antes de que pudiera salir de ella, alguien le agarró de la mano delicadamente y la hizo girar, introduciéndola de nuevo donde la música sonaba acompasadamente y las parejas bailaban. Damon la recibió de nuevo envolviéndole la cintura con sus brazos. Colocó una de las manos en su cadera y la otra la posó sobre la suya propia.

- Estás preciosa.- Susurró cerca de su oído. Tenía claro que era Damon el que la estaba llevando, ya que ella todavía no había podido procesar quien la había cogido ni cómo no estaba tropezando torpemente con sus pies. Además estaba tensa y se había olvidado de cómo respirar.- Simplemente maravillosa.- Ella no se dejó engañar, ni se olvidó de su ausencia.

- ¿Dónde estabas?.- Preguntó recelosa, aunque se había estado muriendo toda la noche por estar así, ahora ya era demasiado tarde para él.

- Por ahí.- Dijo evasivamente. Siguió moviéndola lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, evitando las miradas de casi todas las personas a su alrededor, que se habían quedado boquiabiertas cuando Damon comenzó a bailar con ella.

- Vale.- Dijo ella, soltándose de su agarre y caminando lejos.

- ¡Eh!.- Volvió a cogerla y a traerla hacia sí, ayudándola a dar otra vuelta, volviéndola a recibir, quemándola allá donde la tocaba.- Venga, Elena. ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada.- Respondió, evitando su mirada.

- ¿No estarás celosa, no?

El que estaba celoso como el demonio, era Damon. Que había estado viendo a todos aquellos hombres acercarse a Elena, bailar con ella, mirarla como solo él debería hacerlo, tocarla como él solo podía. No había podido despegarse a Rebekah de encima, ni a muchas otras de las mujeres que habían venido buscando o bien un marido o un amante. No podía negarse, ya que como era su fiesta, debía mostrarse amable aunque le reventara por dentro hacerlo. Y después de aquello, Rebekah lo había empujado lejos de la fiesta y habría jurado que si ella hubiera sido la mujer en ese momento, lo hubieran violado. Se deshizo de ella sin darle ninguna explicación y volvió a la fiesta, ahora libre para poder pedirle un estúpido baile a Elena, pero cuando llegó, ella estaba en brazos de otro, como había estado sucediendo durante toda la noche.

Lo que más le había dolido era que su primer baile se lo hubiera concedido a su hermano, pero no pudo enfadarse, porque era su cumpleaños y sabía que Elena no habría podido negarse. Él quería ser el primero de todas sus veces, pero había llegado tarde y solo había podido sentirlo como un mero espectador.

Le sorprendió la facilidad con la que ella era capaz de desenvolverse en ese ambiente y se relacionaba con todas esas personas, más aun su facilidad para mentir, ya que si no la hubiera conocido, hasta él mismo se lo hubiera creído y todo el mundo parecía encantado con la pequeña hija del coronel inglés.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando Caroline llegó hasta él y le contó que varios jóvenes le habían preguntado con quién tenían que hablar para empezar a cortejarla y eso era algo que no podía permitir, pero que tampoco podía hacer nada por remediar. Ahora que la habían visto, no podía simplemente encerrarla bajo llave para que nadie se la quitara, pero era algo que su mente loca le gritaba para que hiciera. Casi se arrepintió de haber dejado que fuera a la fiesta de su hermano, aunque tampoco quería ni habría podido negárselo.

- Yo solo quiero bailar contigo, Elena.- Susurró, los labios pegados a su oreja, enviándola ondas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.- No he querido hacer otra cosa desde que te he visto. Moverme contigo.- Balanceó su cuerpo acompañando sus palabras, moviendo con él, el de Elena.- Tenerte entre mis brazos. Acariciarte.- Ella sintió como la mano de Damon se movió delicadamente sobre su cadera. Sus ojos se encontraron.- Besarte.- Contuvo el aliento, creyendo que él la besaría, deseando que lo hiciera.- Aquí no.- Le recordó Damon, sabiendo lo que ella estaba pensando, recordándole la gente a su alrededor, que muy probablemente tenía sus ojos puestos en ellos.-No hay nadie más para mí aquí, pero… lo están.- Dijo simplemente, justo en el momento en el que la canción acababa.

- Milord, ¿Le importaría otorgarle un baile a mi hija?.- Preguntó una señora detrás de él. Elena miró a la mujer y a la fea chica que la acompañaba y se separó de los brazos de Damon con desgana.

- Luego.- Dijo él en un tono de promesa, antes de llevarse lejos de ella a aquella chica.

- Ya es hora de mi otro regalo.- La voz de Stefan la sobresaltó, despertándola de la ensoñación en la que se había sumido con las palabras de Damon.

- Vale.- Dijo Elena.

- Ven, sígueme.- Ella lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, ya que quería acabar cuanto antes para poder volver a los brazos de Damon.

**_D&E_**

Stefan la guío fuera de la sala, lejos de la fiesta, de la gente y de la música. Estaban en uno de los pasillos principales y ella podía oír todavía la música desde su posición.

- Quiero un beso.- Le pidió él sin rodeos, nada más llegar a las escaleras que daban paso a las habitaciones.

- ¿Cómo?

- Solo quiero un beso tuyo.- Repitió él, acercándose un poco más a ella.

- Stefan, yo no…

- Venga Elena, hicimos un trato. He venido lo he pasado bien. Ahora solo quiero un beso.

- No me puedes pedir eso.- Se negó ella.- Lo sabes, Stefan. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo dártelo.-Él hizo caso omiso y se acercó más a ella. Elena dio un paso atrás manteniéndose alejada de él, de su alcance.

- No está bien.- Se excusó.- Damon se enfadaría.

- ¿Damon?, ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?, ¿le tienes miedo?, ¿Sabes que yo puedo alejarte de él, verdad? llevarte muy lejos y él jamás te encontraría. Estaríamos bien.

- No es eso, Stefan. No.- Negó ella con la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Soy yo la que no quiere alejarse de Damon.- Susurró, la voz quebrada.

- ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?.- Preguntó, comenzando a enfadarse.- Te advertí en cuanto apareciste que mi hermano no era bueno, que te usará y después solo serás un nombre y un cuerpo más. Tu acabarás destrozada.- Se tomó unos segundos para respirar y después continuó con su monólogo.- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Elena. No te enamores de mi hermano, no te enamores de Damon.

- Pero ya es tarde, ya estoy enamorada de Damon.- Admitió ella, mirando hacia el suelo.

- Haré como que no he oído eso.- Dijo Stefan.- Ya hablaremos de todo esto mañana.

- No hay nada de qué hablar...

- Elena, no quiero irme a dormir sin mi otro regalo y se me está haciendo tarde.

- Stefan… no me hagas hacerlo, por favor.- Él movió su cabeza en un gesto negativo, avisándole de que no cedería.- Por favor.

- No.- Elena asintió lentamente, derrotada. Había hecho un trato y ahora tenía que asumir las consecuencias de éste.

Le dejó acercarse a ella, le dejó rodear su cintura, acercarla a él. Stefan colocó una mano en su cuello, atrayéndola a sí mismo y unió sus labios con los de Elena. Los labios de Stefan se movían sobre los de ella primero despacio, luego más deprisa, haciéndola seguir el ritmo, pero apenas habían pasado unos escasos segundos cuando ella puso las manos en su pecho, empujándolo lejos de ella. Elena no había sentido nada, fue nada más que agradable, pero nada comparado como cuando Damon la besaba.

- Por mí no os cortéis.- La sangre de sus venas se helaron cuando escuchó la voz de Damon a su espalda, que había contemplado con su totalidad aquel beso. Ella se dio la vuelta de un tirón, alejándose de las manos de Stefan.

- Damon…- Elena apenas se había llegado a oír, pero él si lo hizo.

- ¿Lo que no me das a mí se lo das a él?.- Señaló con la cabeza a su hermano, que se mostraba impasible ante la escena.

- Yo no…- Intentó defenderse.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué vas a decir?.- Le gritó, perdiendo el control.- ¿Qué vas a inventarte ésta vez para excusarte, eh? Dime.

- Damon, no es lo que tú piensas.

- Oh no, por supuesto que no. Qué estúpido he sido.- La fulminó con la mirada. Les miró a ambos.- Que estúpido soy.

- ¡No!.- Gritó ella.

- ¡Si!.- Ahora Damon se había acercado hasta ellos, se había puesto a la altura de Elena. La cogió de los brazos y la agitó.- Me habéis estado engañando.- Sus ojos clavados en los de ella, ella incapaz de responder, temiendo la ira de Damon.

- Solo ha sido un beso, Damon. El primero.- Dijo Stefan.

- Y el último.- Respondió, mirando a su hermano.- Será el último de ambos.- Su mirada pasó del uno al otro.- Ella es mía, ¿Me oyes? ¡MÍA!.- Le gritó a Stefan por encima de su cabeza, a la vez que le apretaba fuerte de un brazo, como queriendo dejar claro que era su posesión, solo suya y de nadie más.

- Damon…- Comenzó ella.

- No, cállate.- La cortó.- No quiero oírte, no quiero saber nada.- Empezó a tirar de ella.

- ¿Dónde vas con ella?.- Le preguntó Stefan, siguiéndolos.- Suéltala, no ha sido culpa suya. Yo le pedí un beso como regalo de cumpleaños, ella solo me lo dio.

- Ése es el problema Stefan, que te lo dio. Te dio algo que era mío, tú tocaste lo que es mío.- Le ignoró y siguió tirando de Elena con él.

Ella le siguió lo más deprisa que pudo por los pasillos, llegando hasta su habitación. Antes de que Damon abriera la puerta y la dejara pasar, se paró junto a él delante de ésta, le vio tomar una gran bocanada de aire y después él la abrió y la llevó hacia adentro.

Un segundo después, su boca se apoderó de la de ella sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, que la besó con voracidad, ansiedad y con el más profundo y primitivo deseo. Elena le siguió el ritmo todo lo mejor que pudo, pero él no se dejaba alcanzar fácilmente. La guio hasta la cama y fue ahí cuando le soltó el recogido que formaba su pelo, quitando solo una pieza de él. Su cabello cayó en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros, enmarcándole el rostro, acariciando su piel.

- No vas a volver a negarme lo que es mío, Elena.- Ella asintió, las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. No sabía bien por qué quería llorar, porque a pesar de que tenía miedo de aquello, lo deseaba también. Quizá era porque Damon no la hubiera creído, o porque sus ojos solo desprendían un inmenso odio hacia ella.- No lo volverás a hacer.- Dijo, mirándola a los ojos, como una advertencia. Ella volvió a asentir y esperó, pues otra cosa no podía hacer.- Dilo. Di que eres mía.- Añadió, viéndola fruncir el ceño.

- Soy tuya.- Repitió ella vacíamente, mirando a la nada.

- Voy a hacer que lo digas con más convicción.- Prometió, deshaciéndose de su vestido. Rompiendo y desabrochando toda la tela a su paso, desgarrándola allí donde era más difícil de quitar.

Pronto quedó solo con una de sus camisolas, a juego con el vestido que había llevado durante toda la noche, algo más transparente, más suave y más bonita que las otras. Se adhería a su cuerpo a la perfección, ensalzándoselo todo lo que era posible. Ella se miró los pies desnudos, ahora sin zapatos y sin medias que los cubrieran. Después de unos segundos, él cogió su barbilla, con un poco más de delicadeza de la que Elena podía esperar, fue consciente de que la casaca, el chaleco y la camisa habían desaparecido y Damon le mostraba su perfecto y musculoso cuerpo. La miró a los ojos y despacio volvió a unir sus labios, primero en una caricia simple entre ellos, pero poco después, como si se lo hubiera pensado mejor, comenzó a besarla con toda la ferocidad de la que fue capaz, lastimando sus dulces y rosados labios, preso de la ira, de los celos y del deseo que sentía por ella, que sentía por su culpa. Y quiso devolverle la frustración que había sentido, todas y cada una de las veces que había ansiado poseer su cuerpo y ella no se lo había permitido, todas aquellas veces que no se lo había permitido a si mismo. La empujó hacia atrás y ella cayó sobre la cama. Sus piernas estaban desnudas y la camisola se elevó hacia arriba, revelando mucho más de lo que ella hubiera querido. Sus pezones comenzaron a hacerse notables bajo la tela, deseosa, excitada y desquiciada por una parte y por otra, temerosa de lo que Damon fuera a hacer con ella.

Él se quitó el pantalón, creando en ella una ya conocía y frustrante expectación, Elena desvió la mirada cuando notó como el pene de Damon se pegaba a su ropa interior y tragó saliva sonoramente, ignorando sus movimientos. Él no dijo nada y se subió a la cama, moviéndose por ella hacia Elena, que lo recibió entre sus brazos sin decir una palabra, resignada a lo que iba a ocurrir.

Damon se vio deteniéndose en mimar cada parte de su cuerpo sin quererlo, ella le dejó quitarle la camisola de un movimiento y después besó cada porción de piel que pudo, tratando de no dejarse nada, queriendo prepararla para el doloroso momento.

Elena sentía como cada toque, cada caricia y cada beso inflamaba su cuerpo de deseo, que la llenaban de una lujuria tan poderosa que le dio igual en ese momento si Damon la creía o no. Y decidió entonces entregarse a él como llevaba queriendo tanto tiempo hacer y no pensar en nada más que él moviéndose sobre ella, con ella, haciéndola gemir de placer.

Los dedos de Damon se detuvieron en su húmeda y estrecha cavidad, comprobando lo dilatada que se encontraba para él, excitándola aún más si cabía, mientras jugaba y la torturaba con su pequeño botón, devastando al completo sus sensaciones cuando él enredó la lengua en uno de sus pezones y lo chupó con fuerza. Y fue cuando ella no pudo más con su cuerpo, cuando necesitó el oscuro alivio que solo Damon podía darle.

- No quería hacer esto así.- Recolocó su cuerpo entra las piernas abiertas de Elena.- No contigo.- Se posicionó mejor, sin cargar su peso en ella, de una forma en la que pudiera tener todo el control.- Pero no me has dado otra opción.- Se excusó y ella se tensó dolorosamente cuando sintió el pene de Damon en su húmeda entrada, lo esperaba nerviosa, impaciente y llena de miedo. Tan solo le hubieran gustado unas palabras de consuelo o cariño por su parte, aunque comprendió que no se las merecía después de lo ocurrido Y fue en ese momento, aunque ella no lo supo, que si le hubiera pedido que parase, Damon lo hubiera hecho.- Lo siento.- Le dijo finalmente, dando una poderosa y rápida embestida, invadiendo al completo la pequeña cavidad de la chica, que lloró y se retorció inconscientemente debajo de él.

En ése momento él solo quiso hacerla más daño, infringirle tanto o más de lo que ella se lo había hecho a él, pero simplemente no pudo hacerle eso, no pudo invadirle con la fuerza que quería, no quería hacerla daño después de todo.

- Relájate.- Le pidió como pudo en suave susurro. Damon intentaba controlarse con todas sus fuerzas, forzándose a sí mismo a ir más lento, ya que su cuerpo le pedía era moverse deprisa sobre ella.

Él comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo despacio de ella, controlando sus ganas de estallar como un crío primerizo, sintiendo increíblemente como a cada vez que se movía, el placer aumentaba y su sexo era tremendamente tan pequeño y estrecho que se volvía loco cada vez que se movía, sintiendo las uñas de la chica hundirse en su piel dolorosa y maravillosamente.

Sus piernas quedaban apretadas sobre las caderas de Damon, a la vez que se agarraba de sus hombros con fuerza para soportar el dolor tan intenso que la atravesó cuando Damon entró en ella y posteriormente el inaguantable placer que estaba comenzando a llenar su cuerpo. Elena profirió un gemido, que fue capturado rápidamente por los labios de Damon, que seguía embistiendo con delicadeza, dejando que su cuerpo terminara de acostumbrarse a la invasión que acababa de sufrir, que se acostumbrar al movimiento, al vaivén de sus caderas unidas.

- Dilo. Di que eres mía.

- Soy tuya.- Susurró con la voz ronca afectada por el deseo.

- Repítelo.

- Soy tuya.- Damon embistió más fuerte ésta vez, estrellándose poderosamente contra su cuerpo y gimió en alto, acorde con lo que le estaba produciendo.

- Otra vez.- Gritó.

- Soy tuya.- Volvió a decir, llena de miles sensaciones que empezaban a recorrerle en la boca del estómago y que iban más allá, más de lo que ella hubiera podido siquiera llegar a imaginar.

- Eres mía, Elena.- Susurró contra su oído, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, comenzando a seguir un ritmo mucho más rápido, más intenso y más fiero, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y de sus actos, loco por el deseo y el placer llenando cada parte de él, enloqueciendo por los gemidos de placer que salían de la boca de Elena, extasiado por el roce de sus cuerpos, haciendo sin querer daño al pequeño y poco experimentado cuerpo de Elena por la violencia del ritmo que había comenzado a llevar.

Pero ella no se quejaba, apretaba los dientes con fuerza aguantando el dolor las primeras veces, disfrutando las segundas, gozando plenamente en las últimas.

- Soy tuya.- Gritó incoherentemente, sintiendo como si algo la arrastrara hacia el cielo.- Tuya, tuya…- Repitió en voz baja, mientras esas intensas sensaciones comenzaban a abandonarla.- Solo tuya.- Dijo en el momento en el que él llegó al éxtasis también, derramándose finalmente en su interior.

Él no se movió, se quedó dónde estaba, tratando de no cargar todo su peso en el pequeño cuerpo de Elena, sin querer salir de ella porque se estaba mejor de lo que llegaría a admitir.

- Te quiero.- Susurró ella, notando la cabeza de Damon descansar sobre su pecho. Él no lo escuchó y si lo hizo no dio muestras de haberlo oído, ya que ni si quiera se movió.

Él ignoró el vuelco que sintió en el pecho y se levantó de la cama. En realidad sí que la había oído y a decir verdad, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba pronunciar esas palabras dirigidas a él. Fue una de las cosas que le había dicho Elena cuando estuvo delirando por la fiebre, no le había dado mucha importancia porque podría no haberse dirigido a él, pero ahora lo sabía con seguridad.

Él salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, abandonando a Elena en el centro de la cama, sola, hecha un ovillo, abrazada a sus piernas que quedaban pegadas a su pecho y lloró durante lo que le parecieron horas hasta que se quedó dormida.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
